


ABC One-Shots: SasuNaru

by SailoLee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailoLee/pseuds/SailoLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of SasuNaru one-shots covering all ratings. Each chapter will have the rating and warnings posted at the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Anbu

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a work in progress. When I posted the Drarry one-shots they were already finished and just needed some revamping. Currently I'm only on letter D for this (dated 9/20/15). So the outcome will be slower chapters and they won't be out everyday.
> 
> That being said, I haven't thought too far ahead for these, I'm just transcribing them as they come to me. I will take requests if there's anything specific readers want to see. If I can't fit it in this series, I can probably work it into a one-shot individually or put it into another work.
> 
> I went through a serious bout of depression. I haven't wrote anything for a very long time, so I'm going to be rusty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has changed everyone still left. However some things are still the same as they've ever been.

Warnings: Mentions of character death.

A is for Anbu.

 

"It looks good on you. That uniform."

There was a long pause as the wind stilled. It was as if the noise stopped completely and the world ground to a halt as Naruto came to terms with what he had just heard. It wasn't shock that froze him or fear. It was pure surprise. He was 23 years old now. 23 and much more mature these years. He had lost too much, too _many ___to not be. He was still a generally happy person who touted friendship and his way of the ninja gaining believers everywhere he ventured. But they were in the midst of a war. Many shinobi had been lost or defected to Madara as their leader in fear of being destroyed for being on the wrong side. As a result the Rookie Nine had dwindled to five. Sasuke of course having defected first to Orochimaru and then going on his own with Team Hebi. Shikamaru had been ambushed by Madara's men and after a long, arduous fight had lost. Both he and Chouji had gone down fighting valiantly. Hinata had died a shameful way. The Hyuuga clan had imploded on itself. The lower branch had poisoned Hinata, her parents, and younger sister before destroying what was left of the higher branch and betraying Konoha to join Madara. They were led by Neji the whole way through. There was only Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shino, and Kiba left alive. Ino was no longer a shinobi however. The loss of her teammates and father had driven her mad. She stayed in the hospital under strict supervision now. Shino and Kiba were still in the field now heading their own Anbu squads. And Sakura trained all medi-ninja and was Tsunade's advisor since Shizune had been assassinated. And Naruto...

Naruto had been promoted in secret to Anbu by Tsunade. He was a solo operative only, he would never lead a squad of his own. He could only protect his people from the shadows. Since the war started the villagers of the Leaf had turned their backs on him. Any trust he might have gained was destroyed in the blink of an eye. Naruto spent a good amount of time in Suna with Gaara mapping out the war effort and meeting with diplomats. Until one day he got a letter from Tsunade asking him to return and help her with the war front in Konoha. It was the closest thing to begging Naruto had ever seen her do. 

So here he was on his first Anbu mission, so new that the tattoo on his upper arm was still fresh and the ink slightly wet and smarting. He had the basic black shirt and slacks of Anbu with a hood and fox mask to hide his identity. No orange on this one; Naruto knew it would be too obvious and a high risk. His mission was to meet with Killer B and work out an alliance between their two villages for the duration of the war. Yet now here he stood, halfway between Konoha and Kumogakure, in a clearing by a large lake. He had stopped to refill his canteen and rest for a second before continuing his journey when his visitor showed up. He said nothing, didn't even turn; just stood ramrod straight. "I know it's you. I don't need to see your face or even your hair." Naruto heard shuffling behind him signaling the intruder was coming closer. "It's in the way you move. Like a fox, agile and low to the ground. Plus..." 

Naruto could feel the man's body heat along his back as he laid his hands on his hips and his head on his shoulder next to his ear. "I would recognize this body anywhere...Naruto." Naruto stayed perfectly still as the man released him and walked until they faced one another. Slowly, he reached his hand out like approaching an animal who might flee at any given second. Naruto allowed him to remove the mask from his face. "There you are again. You can't hide away from me." He whispered, swiping a thumb across Naruto's cheek. "Sas-." Naruto started but he was cut off by a finger over his lips. "Don't. My name is like a curse between us now. Don't poison this moment." He said softly. Naruto looked at him silently for a few seconds then nodded. "I've missed you. It's hard to admit but I feel sentimental tonight. I've missed your laugh, your smile. I've missed your obnoxious jokes. The way you sleep next to me, curled up and content where normally by yourself you spread out all over the mattress. I've missed the way we were. And if I could, I'd take you away. We could start over someplace no one knew us. Buy a house all our own, and live where things like war and death couldn't reach us." The man stood there, eyes distant and wistful. 

"...We can't. You know that. I know that." Naruto whispered, placing a hand on the man's forearm. "I've missed you too. I think about you all the time you know. No one but you." Tears were starting to cloud Naruto's vision as he moved his hand down to grab onto the man's gently and brought his other hand up as well to stroke at his cheek. "I want nothing more than to go away with you. But this war...if I don't stop it no one can. And Madara won't stop here. He'll destroy everything. He would eventually catch us." The man was silent for a long time. Naruto tilted his head and kissed his cheek. "I love you. You know how much I love you. You also know...I can't abandon my people." Naruto felt the man fists his hands. "The people who never viewed you as anything more than a monster? Who cast you out and away from them? You mean nothing to them, you never have and never will. Why fight for them?" He asked, anger written clearly on his features. "I can't help it. There are people in that village who _do ___still trust me, and even you! Sakura, Kiba, Shino...Konohamaru and his friends. Even Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei. I do this for them. For the ones that do love us and want us. You know I can't just abandon them, not even for you." The two stood there, heads bowed together in silence and pain, both knowing Naruto was right.

"I know. I can wish though." The man whispered. Naruto laughed humorlessly and laid his forehead on the man's shoulder. "Stay with me? Just for the night?" Arms wrapped around Naruto and held him close by. "I'm sorry." Naruto stumbled forward as the man shunpoed away. He stood there for a second with silent tears on his face. 

"Sasuke."


	2. B is for Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somber moment of fears shared between lovers and shinobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, I know I only tagged a few characters up top but that doesn't mean they're the only characters that will play big parts in certain stories. Those certain characters are just the ones most likely to show up than characters like Ino or Sai.

Warnings: Brief mention of character death.

B is for Bandages.

Naruto lay on his side in bed watching Sasuke. He was wearing just an Uchiha shirt Sasuke had given him and a pair of orange sleep shorts. Sasuke was dressed in dark blue sleep pants with the Uchiha symbol on the right leg and no shirt, his hair slightly damp from the shower he had just exited. Naruto was drowsy but he refused to sleep until Sasuke was in bed next to him for the night. Being shinobi was dangerous as Naruto knew very well. He hadn't slept good at all in a month since Sasuke had been away on a mission with Shikamaru's squadron. The lazy man had joked about being absolutely careful to make Sasuke the safest person on the team but Naruto hadn't laughed. He's seen squadrons come back with cloth covered stretchers behind them. Just the thought of that being Sasuke someday made him feel sick to his stomach.

Sasuke had come home safe but with some injuries as was per usual, no mission was ever without risk of injury. And now he was changing his bandages before bed, slowly unraveling the light brown cloth surrounding his chest. Naruto sat up and moved closer to the older ninja. "Sasuke." Said man looked up at Naruto questioningly. "Let me do it." Naruto muttered quietly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't protest as Naruto finished unwinding the bandages. They came away to reveal a long, angry looking slash. It went from just right of his belly button to his left shoulder and was probably going to leave a scar. Naruto slowly applied the antiseptic being as gentle as possible. Then he rewrapped the wound snuggly, but didn't move away. Instead he began tracing the visible scars on Sasuke's chest, arms, hands. He treated each scar with care, barely touching them before moving to the next. Then he sat forward until he was pressed against Sasuke's body. "You're rather affectionate tonight." Sasuke said in amusement, wrapping his arms loosely around Naruto's body. Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's chest and sighed contently. "Shut up baka." He whispered tiredly.

They stayed that way for a while until Sasuke laid them down. He reached over to turn the bedside light off, then drew Naruto up so that his head lay on his uninjured shoulder. A long moment passed until Naruto spoke again. "Someday..." Sasuke looked down at the golden head of his lover. "Someday you'll come home. But in the wrong way. You'll come home on a stretcher with a white sheet covering you. And I'll die. I'll die right there because I can't do this without you. Because I'd rather be dead than be without you. Seeing you like this..." Naruto ran his fingers along the top of the bandages. "Every time I see these I think that way. Someday you'll leave me for good. And every time you leave I have to prepare myself in case that day comes." Sasuke placed one of his hands on Naruto's back. "I think the same way when you leave." Sasuke confessed. "I find myself thinking, 'what if it happens today? Will he come home to me?'" Sasuke and sighed closed his eyes. "This is just the curse we live with as shinobi. The fear that someday a loved one won't come back alive. That we'll be left alone again. This is the life we chose to live." Naruto stayed completely silent, letting Sasuke's voice wash over him.

"So until that day comes, I'm going to enjoy every second. Until one of us dies, I will make sure I live every second like it will be my last with you. Because some day it will be." The lovers lay together, hands entwined as they came to an understanding. This was their way as shinobi. The fear would never lessen, it would never disappear. They would not, however, allow it to rule over them. They would fight as shinobi and die as shinobi. They would treat every day as the gift it was. For one day, one would come home with their squadron on a stretcher covered in a white clothe. Such was the shinobi way.


	3. C is for Cite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A introspective look from Sasuke's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter one this time. The next one will (hopefully?) be longer. This is more of a character study than anything.

Warnings: None.

C is for Cite.

 

Loneliness makes for a bitter pill to swallow. It can get under your skin and eat you inside out like some horrid flesh eating disease that you have no idea about. You'll never know it was there until you're fourteen years old with your hand deep in your best friend's chest slowly killing him. Now you can no longer live without the loneliness it has become your everything. It has become your salvation, your confidant, your partner. You look down at the boy who used to be your best friend as he lays at your feet, beaten and bloodied but not defeated. Never defeated, not this knucklehead who at twelve years old wouldn't even give up on a hitman who had taken countless lives. The one who turned a psychopath into a life-long friend that would gladly lay his life down for him. The one who changed the views of an entire generation of ninja in a village that used to hate him for simply being born. This boy who must have been just as or even lonelier than you. And yet he never let it change him or poison his views. You've spent the time since your parents died vowing revenge and cursing the name of your last living relative. You have done countless horrible deeds and will do many more in time. What is one life in the vein of life, one light snuffed out? You should just kill him and get it over with.

However.

You can't do it. You can't kill him. You've grown to love him in a way you suppose. The thought of his death, no matter if it's by your hand or another's causes you physical pain. And it makes you _sick. _He's nobody. Just some loud mouth brat who doesn't know his limits and is always causing trouble for everyone who crosses his path. You think of your childhood, back when everything was better. You had parents, strict as they were they loved you and you knew they loved you. You had an older brother to look up to and adore. You had countless aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents and other family members to love. He had nothing and no one from the moment he was born. All he had was an empty apartment, a fox demon locked inside his head, and a teacher who would occasionally take him out to dinner. And occasionally, in time, he had you. Never as a friend, your father would never stand for it, but as a rival. You'd pass each other from time to time and share a knowing glance you acknowledged one another. And from a distance you could admire his will, his drive to better himself and to make something of his life. This blond child who was all alone, who only wanted someone to praise him for his hard work and dedication. You could relate to him in this way.__

So you know how this will end. You'll back down reluctantly. You'll remove your hand and let him live today. You'll train until you're strong enough to kill and you'll fail again. You can't do it no matter what you tell yourself. Because he stopped that painful loneliness from corroding what was left of your heart. And you hate him for it. 


	4. D is for Differences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the war, three people who used to be friends meet for a brief talk of the possibility of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some OOC going on here with certain characters (what's new?) I'm considering doing a short prologue to this in a future chapter of this series, but I doubt it. Mostly because I would want to do a fight scene and I'm glob awful at those. This is also pretty old, I wrote it years ago but revisited it recently and decided to revamp it.

Warnings: AU setting (VERY AU) and OOC as a result.

D is for Differences.

It was a crisp autumn evening, the sun slowly setting on the horizon turning the sky a brilliant orange-pink hue. Wildlife rustled hesitantly on the edge of the clearing, as though sensing that something was off about this area, that something was approaching rapidly and brought no good. The first came, appearing in a tree branch high above the ground. A straw hat was covering their face, not revealing anything of their identity. They wore a black unisex cloak with red clouds; standard Akatsuki uniform and a light pink ring on their middle finger. Now, as the person stood straight, odd colored hair fell from under the hat and the person smiled, unbuttoning the cloak to hang it by their shoulders. Her body was elegant and petite, muscles showing around her exposed stomach. The woman wore what kunoichi would normally wear; a netted shirt with a black tank top underneath, black pants low on her narrow hips and with many pockets to carry shuriken, knives, and other assortment of hand weapons. She removed the hat, the item disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Striking green eyes searched the clearing for signs of others approaching, her ruby red lips twisting into a strange smile, looking to be around seventeen as she twisted a strand of long pink hair around her finger. She was feared around the country as an Akatsuki, one whose sole mission was to kill all who stood in their way. She had once been the student of both the famed Kakashi Hatake, a warrior of Konoha, and of the fifth Hokage and legendary Sannin Lady Tsunade. Her name was known far and wide; Haruno Sakura. She froze, posture readying to fight. She felt another presence nearby; an enemy? A figure showed itself on the other side of the clearing, leaning on one of the giant oak trees.

He was slender, light-skinned, and sturdy, about eighteen. His lips were also pale, his eyes a cold red. His clothes were strange to say the least; a white robe which was open-chested and hung low on his body, a coil of purple rope around his waist tied in a bow in the back, black pants and a black snake shaped handled sword on his left hip. His entire being seemed cold and unforgiving. He was derived from a legendary clan that had been wiped out of existence years ago. He was also an old student of Kakashi Hatake and was a student of the legendary and evil Sannin Orochimaru. His name brought shivers of fear down people's back, while his beauty brought a false sense of security; he was Uchiha Sasuke.

The old teammates stared each other down, but neither said a word; they still had one person missing. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves of all the trees around them, a normally calming feature. However, this set both Haruno and Uchiha into defensive stances, glancing around warily. They couldn't be found out; it would be disastrous for all of them. A soft footstep sounded in between the space separating Haruno and Uchiha. The person's body was small and tanned. Their body was well-toned and sturdy, having an athletic body. They wore a Hokage's outfit, the hat covering their face. Haruno took a step away from the person on the tree branch which she was perched. "Tsunade!" She hissed, eyes angry.

The person chuckled lightly. "Peace friends, I'm not Tsunade." They said, voice lilting and cheerful. They removed the Hokage's hat, placing it near his feet, and both teammates started. Electric blue eyes, which were horribly amused, stared back at them. Pink lips were curved into a friendly smile, the three whisker marks on each side of his face moving upward with the smile, about seventeen years of age. He was the final student of Kakashi Hatake and the third legendary Sannin Jaraiya (God rest his soul), and son of the fourth Hokage Uzumaki Minato; his name was Uzumaki Naruto. He laughed lightly and held his hands out, palms up. "Surprised? I don't see why. I swore I'd become Hokage." Naruto chuckled at Sakura's still surprised face.

After recovering from the shock, Sasuke and Sakura both started toward Naruto at the same time. Sakura placed a friendly kiss on both Naruto's and Sasuke's cheeks. "Five years is a long time." She said, smiling slightly. Her voice had changed, becoming a deeper and more seductive tone. "Yes, a long time indeed." Sasuke said, his speech slow and tempting. "I suppose if we do not wish to get caught, we cut right to the chase." Naruto said, a seriousness in his tone he had adopted when he became Hokage. Sasuke nodded, staring Naruto straight in the eyes. "The Sound Village refuses any chance of alliance with Akatsuki for various reasons. Be clear that if needed we will go to war if you try anything at all to damage our village." Sasuke said, now looking to Sakura.

Sakura stiffened. "Akatsuki had no plans to treaty with Sound, so I suppose we are on the same page Uchiha." She hissed, voice menacing. "Come on, you two. Honestly, this is a rare sight. I wish I had a video recorder." Naruto laughed, his two ex-teammates still angry at one another. Sakura looked to Naruto slowly. "The same goes for Konoha. Akatsuki wants no pacts with your Village, Naruto." Sakura said, her voice sneering. "...Sound will have no part with Konoha either." Sasuke said, watching for Naruto's reaction. Naruto's face remained amiable, but his eyes were filled with regret and sadness. "How unfortunate. Konoha was fully prepared to welcome both Akatsuki and Sound with open arms seeing as...never mind. The council will be angry with me as it is, suggesting we ally ourselves with either villages." He said, voicing a bitter laugh.

His crystal eyes caught Sasuke's. "And what of Sand?" He asked and Sasuke shook his head. "We will have no part with them either." Sakura nodded in agreement and Naruto sighed. "If this is what you wish, it will be. The minute we leave here, we will be enemies." He said, voice quiet, eyes pained. They stood there, all staring, all remembering. Their first training session with Kakashi-sensei; exams where they met Gaara and his siblings; Sasuke leaving them behind and nearly killing Naruto; and the most painful of all memories was the fight they'd had after Sakura joined Akatsuki. Sakura stepped back, looking away first. "I must leave." She said.

Naruto grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her back for a second. He kissed her cheek and said, "Your beauty surpassed all expectations, Sakura. I hope you are happy with the Akatsuki. I truly hope." He said and she nodded. Naruto turned to Sasuke slowly as Sakura disappeared into the trees. Sasuke was quiet. Then, he kneeled before Naruto, taking his hand. "I will always love you, no matter what happens between our villages, our memories will always be cherished." He said and Naruto silently agreed. Sasuke stood, wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist and pulling him into his warm body. He tilted Naruto's face up to him and placed a kiss on his mouth. This was more than the small kisses given to them by Sakura; this was all the love and passion they'd felt all those years compiled into a few seconds.

Sasuke pulled back, unwilling to pull away. Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "You always were romantic, you big slab of stone." Naruto whispered, sighing. Finally, the two pulled apart and Sasuke stared at him, trying to memorize everything in the three seconds they had. Then, just as soon as he'd came, he was gone and Naruto was alone. He picked up his hat, dusting it off and placing it back on his head. He looked to the sky, almost as bright a blue as his eyes and smiled. Everything would work out eventually, it had to. He looked straight forward again and started walking back to Konoha, to his people, his village . . . and his pregnant wife Hinata Hyuuga.


	5. E is for Ensign.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a bar called Henko two wandering souls have a clandestine date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL ninjas vs. pirates chapter. Sort of.
> 
> Also, at this moment I'm not planning to do any sexually explicit chapters. The E rating is for some gore and torture I have planned for future chapters. But I'm not good at sex scenes, so I probably just won't do them.

Warnings: Implied things. Nothing explicit.

E is for Ensign.

There was a small bar in the middle of a portside town that was very popular along the Pacific Ocean trade route. It was known for being open to all walks of life, whether you be pirate, royalty, street rat, or anything else. It was neutral ground and often held witness to momentary peace treaties. In the year of 1673 on October 29th, such a stall would come to pass. It would be a small moment with grand consequences in the following years to come. On this night, history was written in stone for one young naval captain and one wayward pirate, both searching for something they couldn't explain. Something to brighten their stagnant, monochromatic lives if only for one moment. Inside of the bar called Henko.

The bar was crowded on this night which was far from abnormal. Various women and men from all walks of life were scattered across the tables and chairs with drink and food always on hand. At the bar sat two individuals with similar clothing drinking from pints. One had bright blonde hair with blue eyes and tanned skin. He wore a uniform of the navy fleet: a navy blue overcoat with his ranks proudly displayed, pressed blue pants, shin-high black boots and a flat blue hat with a gold band around the middle and a star that sat on the counter by his glass. His companion had flaming red hair, pale skin and dull teal eyes. His outfit closely resembled the other's, but instead of navy blue colors, his uniform was a mustard yellow. The redhead was patiently listening to his comrade go on about the pirate ship he had encountered days before. "I almost had him this time Gaara, the insufferable bastard! He was right there and he cheated his way out of my hands!" The blond bemoaned, shaking his head then emptying his tankard. "Hey Sakura! Can I get another over here?" The young woman with cherry pink hair in a bar maid's outfit hurried over. "Maybe you should slow down Naruto. Won't your ship be completely fixed up tomorrow?" She asked, though she poured him another. "Ah, don't worry Sakura, I can handle myself! And yeah we'll be leaving tomorrow morning. That stupid pirate bastard blew part of my mast! It's a good thing we were so close to shore or we might have capsized." Naruto growled and Sakura rolled her eyes. "When are you going to give up on capturing the captain of the Hebi? You always say you get close and lose him at the last second, but from what the captain tells me it's usually a pretty one-sided fight." Sakura teased the blonde while Gaara just drank from his pint disinterestedly.

"That lying bastard! He just doesn't want to admit how great I am compared to him. Just because he has outstanding luck doesn't mean he's better than me!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Sakura just shrugged as she refilled Gaara's drink unprompted. "Pretty big words from the guy who's never even seen said bastard pirate captain." Naruto deflated slightly and laid his head on the bar. "If you would just tell me who-."

"You know that's not how this works Naruto. Full confidentiality at all times." Sakura scolded and Naruto nodded dejectedly. "I know I know." He grumbled and Gaara looked his way silently. "It'll happen eventually Naruto. As much as you two meet up you'll catch him. All pirates go down eventually, they have to. We can't allow such horrible people to roam the waters." Naruto looked at Gaara, his head still laying on the bar. "Not all pirates are bad Gaara. I mean look at you now! Only two years since I captured you and your crew and now you're a naval fleet captain with some of the highest paid assignments and one of the greatest crews." Naruto pointed out to the older male who only shrugged. "You got lucky with me Naruto. Most pirates are evil." Gaara said determinedly. "I don't know Gaara. I've met some pretty good pirates since I joined the navy, and even in my home town. There's you, Zabuza and Haku, Pein. Even Straw Hat his crew over there are pretty awesome!" Naruto jerked his thumb to the left where a crew of loud pirates sat, with one young pirate shoving giants mounds of food down his throat. One tall blonde pirate was hitting him over the head saying something about savoring the food while a green haired samurai and an orange haired girl just watched in disgust. The rest of the crew were encouraging the boy to eat more. "Even my own mom was a pirate before dad caught her and they fell in love and had me. I'm technically half pirate!"

"That's not how that works!" Sakura called from further down the bar and Naruto waved her away.

"For every Straw Hat there's thirty Akatsuki's. You can't just blindly trust that every pirate you encounter will turn out to be good Naruto. It's going to get you killed one day." Gaara stood from the bar and downed the rest of his alcohol before putting down some money for Sakura. "I'm going to turn in. I'll come see you off in the morning. Good night Naruto." Naruto lifted his hand in goodbye, his eyes tracking Gaara moving up the stairs to the small inn upstairs. There were only 7 rooms upstairs and they were usually reserved for special guests only. Naruto was one such guest since his godfather Jaraiya owned the bar in partnership with his godmother Tsunade and they extended that courtesy to his friends. Naruto stayed in the bar area nursing his drink thinking on Gaara's words. The man was right of course, he trusted a lot of people to be good at base level. What Gaara didn't realise was that he was also extremely cautious of who he trusted, even though it seemed to be the exact opposite. Naruto was of the mind set that everyone had a glimmer of good in them that just needed to be unearthed and polished like a gem. You only needed to work for it like he had done with Gaara. The boy had been a straight murderer when they'd met. Naruto had captured his ship, captured his men and had taken him back to the naval base for trial. However he'd felt something was off about the young man, something that reminded him of his own troubled upbringing in a town that hated his mother and his heritage. He'd spoken on his behalf, stating to the counsel that he believed he could turn Gaara for the better, make him an asset. It had been a close call, but he managed to get the counsel to release Gaara to be on his crew under strict guidelines.

And then there were people like the Akatsuki. Their captain when he'd first ran across the ship had been Pein and though things had started off horribly, eventually Naruto was able to see eye to eye with the pirate and they'd come to a truce. Then Pein had been murdered and his ship commandeered by the ruthless Madara. The man refused to give quarter to anyone or anything except Naruto. The blonde didn't know why but his was the only crew, pirate or otherwise, to escape from a fight with most of the people on board alive. It troubled Naruto sometimes, but he wouldn't question the man leaving him his life and the life of most of his crew members. As Naruto pondered someone sat next to him at the bar and ordered their own pint. "Come here often? I think I've seen you here before." Naruto startled and glanced at the male striking up a conversation. He was about Naruto's age, pale, with black eyes and black hair. He wore a have black coat over a white shirt, simple black pants and boots. There was nothing remarkable about him except his face that was strikingly beautiful, something even Naruto could admit to. "Er, when I'm near port. I know the owners and a lot of the patrons. Plus the alcohol here is great." Naruto chuckled and the other man nodded in agreement. "I agree with you there, their pints outdo most of the bars I've visited. I'm Sasuke." The two shook hands and Naruto introduced himself in turn.

"So Naruto, can I ask about the necklace? It looks pretty expensive to be flashing around a bar like this." Sasuke gestured to the blue crystal hanging around Naruto's neck. "Ah, this belonged to my mom. My godmother gave it to me after my parents passed away. And no one would try to rob from me in here. I have a bit of a reputation for brawling and if anyone starts anything old lady Tsunade will come out and beat everyone involved to a pulp." Naruto laughed loudly. His cheeks were starting to turn warm from the alcohol and he knew he was nearing his limit for the night. "Don't let Tsunade hear you call her that." Sakura poked the blonde on the arm in jest. Her eyes were swimming in mirth as she looked between Naruto and Sasuke, and Naruto thought she looked a bit suspicious to him. "You boys getting along?" She asked and Naruto got the feeling she was making fun of him again, but for what he couldn't tell. "Swimmingly." Sasuke practically purred the word out and Naruto felt himself flush again. "Good. Naruto, don't start any fights tonight. Lady Tsunade has said if you start one more brawl in her bar she's going to hold you up to the tab you should have." Naruto whined a bit at the girl while Sasuke watched on in amusement. The night progressed until it was almost one in the morning.

Naruto was, for lack of better words, completely smashed to oblivion. Sakura shook her head at the inebriated blonde dancing around drunkenly with Straw Hat Luffy who was feeding off his energy. "Can you take him up to his room? I'd do it, but I doubt I could carry him and Tsunade is probably sleeping by now so she can't do it." Sakura begged the man and he nodded. "I'll help out the navy captain, Sakura. Don't worry about it." Sasuke snickered as Sakura gave him "a look" and then gathered up his new blonde friend. They made the trek up the stairs painstakingly since Naruto was having some motor skill issues. "Which room is yours Naruto?" Sasuke asked and then blonde looked around blearily. "Room 7." He mumbled and Sasuke dragged him to the room, opening it and releasing Naruto. "There, I'm sure you can find your way to the bed?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. He was caught off guard as Naruto suddenly swirled around and threw his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Sasukeeeee. Stay the night with me?" Naruto drawled and Sasuke looked down at the blonde. "Do you even know what you're asking?" Sasuke asked, but brought his hands to hold onto Naruto's hips. Naruto leaned up on his toes and whispered into Sasuke's ear, sending shockwaves down his spine. "I know exactly what I'm asking you." Sasuke was still for a bit then shuffled Naruto backwards and closed the door.

____

Naruto groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes as sunlight filtered into the room. He was still mostly asleep, but was aware of a few things. 1. His head hurt like a bitch. 2. He had no clothes on. 3. Something else hurt like a bitch in a place that wasn't normally...'used.' Something moved next to him in the bed and he looked over, coming face to face with a sleeping Sasuke. The blonde felt his face grow extremely hot from the blush he was experiencing. The man was still asleep from what Naruto could tell, so he took some time to look at him. He was still pale below the color, though now there were red hickeys and what looked like scratch marks on parts of his body. His face was relaxed and serene in sleep and Naruto felt the urge to kiss him, but instead just touched his fingertips to his jaw. "Good morning." Naruto yelped and threw himself backwards, out the bed onto the floor. Sasuke leaned over the edge, smirking at him and looking like the cat that got the cream. "B-baka! Don't scare me like that." Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke shrugged. "You're the one creeping on a sleeping person." Naruto flushed a deep shade of red as Sasuke sat up and swung his legs to the edge to stand. "I'm going to shower, want to join me?" Sasuke extended a hand to the blonde who was still on the ground. "...Why not." Naruto shrugged and took the offered hand.

Neither man felt any awkwardness that sometimes came after a night of passion. There was a connection, a spark between them that they both acknowledged. Naruto had never experienced such a thing. Sure, he'd had crushes before. he'd had one on Sakura for a while, and a pretty Geisha named Hinata he'd met once, and even a tiny one on Gaara that had dissolved pretty quickly. Never anything like this though. Sasuke didn't feel like a stranger, he felt like an old friend he hadn't seen in a very, very long time. The two showered quickly then dressed and went downstairs. A busty blonde lady and an older man with long white hair sat at the bar, eating and discussing news with Gaara, all eating breakfast. They were the only partons in the bar for the time being. "Old man Jaraiya, old lady Tsunade!" Naruto called and both males at the counter grabbed their food and drink and lifted them up right before the blonde woman's fist connected with the wooden countertop. "NARUTO. What have I told you about calling me that?" Tsunade yelled and Naruto snickered mischievously. "That you love me?" Naruto hugged Tsunade first then Jaraiya before turning to Sasuke. "Hungry? I'll buy us breakfast." Naruto asked and suddenly all attention was on Sasuke. "Naruto who's this? A boyfriend?" Jaraiya asked digging his elbow in Naruto's ribs. "Sh-shut up old man!" Naruto exclaimed, but his face told them everything they needed to know. "Actually, I should be leaving now. Will you see me out?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded, following the other male to the door.

"Anytime you're here, come to the tavern and just ask if I'm here. If...If you want to that is." Naruto stuttered and Sasuke smiled. "I will. I'd kiss you now, but I don't like audiences." Sasuke whispered and Naruto whipped his head around. Everyone at the bar acted as though they hadn't been watching them, but it was pretty obvious they had. "Mind your business!" Naruto hissed, then turned back to Sasuke. "I'll see you around, Naruto." Sasuke said, then left the bar and disappeared in the crowd. Naruto stared out after him for a bit then closed the door and returned to the bar. "Aw cheer up kid. You'll see him again, I promise. The way that guy was looking at you? He'll definitely come back." Jaraiya said, clapping Naruto on the back. "Aw shut up." Naruto moaned and buried his face behind his arms in embarassment. The rest of their time together was spent with food and fun and Naruto bathed in the warm glow of a loving family setting. Finally a page came to the bar and told Naruto his ship was ready to set sail. Naruto hugged Tsunade and Jaraiya again while Gaara shook their hands then the two captains set off for the docks.

Naruto's crew was already waiting for him on the brig and Gaara came on board for a bit before he had to leave for his own ship. "Shikamaru, how is the weather looking?" Naruto asked his navigator and first mate. "Seems like good weather Naruto. We should have smooth sailing." Shikamaru called out and Naruto nodded happily. "Good. Now, what about-!"

"Captain!"

Naruto looked up at the crow's nest. "What is it Lee?"

"Captain! It's the Hebi! I see them leaving the opposite port!" Lee called out and everyone moved into action immediately. "All hands on deck! Raise the ensign! Loosen the flags! Get ready to chase down the Hebi!" Naruto called out and turned to Gaara. "I'm going to my own ship. Maybe my crew can help you!" Gaara said and Naruto embraced the man thankfully. "Alright, I'll see you soon Gaara." Naruto said, then began climbing his own way up the crow's nest. "Alright Lee, let me see." Lee passed the spying glass to his captain and he focused on the Hebi just northeast of his ship. It was the hebi alright; a massive, solid black ship with a flag flying an ensign of a fan. The top half of the fan was red, the bottom white, and there was a space between the two pieces, all lying on a black background. Naruto didn't know what it stood for, but he always knew what ship the flag belonged to. As he slowly swept the deck, he focused on the wheel and froze. He almost didn't believe his eyes, but there he stood. Staring straight at him, as if he could see him from such a distance was Sasuke. Naruto knew every member of the Hebi crew by sight except one, the one person who had eluded his sight. Now there he stood, in broad daylight and Naruto knew he _wanted_ to be seen this time. Naruto lowered the glass and was completely silent. "Captain?" Lee quietly inquired, face worried. "Stop pursuing." Naruto called and his crew stopped. "What?!" Shikamaru yelled from the wheel. "STOP PURSUING!" Naruto screamed.

Naruto handed the glass back to Lee and looked at him. "Don't contradict what I say." He whispered, before making his way down the ropes to the brig. "There's explosives on deck. If we hit them at all, it will blow us all out of the water. We can't take the chance of there being any civilian casualties." Naruto explained and his crew was silent. Finally Shikamaru said "Aye, captain. We'll see them another day." Then the crew scattered, leaving only Naruto and Shikamaru. "I'll be in my quarters. I want to study the maps a bit before we really start making headway." Naruto muttered and stiffly walked past Shikamaru who didn't try to stop him. Naruto closed the door to his quarters and slid down to the floor, covering his face. Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!

He was so stupid! He should have known, should have been able to tell somehow. What a laugh, thinking that someone like Sasuke could be interested in him. He was having a laugh at his expense, at the stupid navy captain whom he'd been running circles around for a few months now. Naruto was embarrassed beyond reason, almost wishing he hadn't seen him. Wishing he was still ignorant to Sasuke's real identity. He wasn't though. He knew now, the captain of the ship he had chased. And now he was even more determined to stop Sasuke. More determined than ever to capture the Hebi. Today had been a mistake, he'd lost himself to his emotions. Next time, and there WOULD be a next time, he wouldn't hesitate to chase him down. And after that...he wasn't sure. Did he try to change him over like Gaara? Turn him over to the counsel and let them deal with it? Well. He'd deal with that once he got there. So Naruto stood, straightened his uniform, and went about his room, dragging out the maps like he'd said he would do.

And years down the road, Naruto was able to catch the Hebi. Though things on the sea had gotten much more dangerous and desperate times called for desperate measures. Together with Hebi, other pirates, and the navy they'd had to drive back Madara and his ship. Naruto had the chance to take Sasuke in after the fight. It would have been easy, just turncoat and grab him and his crew. He didn't. He couldn't. He couldn't turn him in, so he let him go again. Back to the cat and mouse game they played for years and years. Always so close but never quite grasping one another. Except, when the stars aligned, when they were able to meet at a small bar in the middle of a portside town that was very popular along the Pacific Ocean trade route. It was known for being open to all walks of life, whether you be pirate, royalty, street rat, or anything else. It was neutral ground and often held witness to momentary peace treaties. Inside of the bar called Henko.


	6. F is for Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto goes in search for Sasuke after waking up alone and the two discuss what it means to be family and facing old wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I was trying to get this one perfect and I'm still not satisfied but I think this is as close as it'll get. I had a LOT of fun with the pirate chapter, I might do more like it. At the moment I'm playing a lot of Danganronpa games so my head is stuck there and it might show in my writing! The next chapter might be bloody and gory but I'll post a warning at the top of the chapter if that's the case.
> 
> Also I've been getting comments (I'm assuming from the same person since they have the same horrible grammar and phrasing) using the 'guest' feature. So if you see it before I'm able to delete the comment just ignore the troll. I'm not going to turn off the ability for guests to leave comments because of one coward.

Warnings: Mentions of character death.

F is for Family.

The chilly autumn air was the first thing to register in Naruto's sleep addled brain. The bed sheets were pooled around his hips leaving his bare chest open to the elements. Naruto shivered and reached blindly next to him for his bedmate but encountered an empty space. He opened one eye slowly and looked around a bit, vision bleary and unfocused. "Sasuke?" He mumbled, leaning up on one of his elbows to scan the room. The door to the room was cracked open slightly which explained the cold draft Naruto was feeling. Naruto sighed but got up, pulling on a random shirt in addition to his sleep pants before wandering into the long hallway. His bare feet made soft 'pat pat' sounds as Naruto shivered from the cold hardwood. The uchiha estate always seemed cold no matter the season, but especially during autumn and winter since there was no central heating.

Naruto walked to where he knew his lover would be, on the back porch of the main house overlooking the empty shells of other Uchiha homes. Sure enough, there sat Sasuke cross legged and silent, looking at the moon overhead wearing a simple robe and sleep pants. Naruto brushed his hand gently over Sasuke's head. "Can't sleep?" He whispered and Sasuke nodded. "Want me to sit with you?" Sasuke made no moves for a moment then nodded and Naruto exhaled in relief. Some nights, when Sasuke was too deep in his own mind, he refused all contact from Naruto which only served to make him even more miserable.

Naruto seated himself next to Sasuke closely but not touching. They stayed that way for about an hour staring at the moon and stars, Naruto silently supporting Sasuke with his mere presence. "Sometimes..." Sasuke's voice broke through the late night silence, startling Naruto a bit. "Sometimes I swear I can still hear them, see them. Wandering the land laughing, talking, arguing. The little kids causing trouble and being scolded by the adults. My dad quietly reading aloud in his office. mom bustling around the kitchen. Itachi...calling my name." Naruto listened wanting so badly to reach out and comfort his lover but restrained himself. "And other times I hear their screams. The half dead forms of my cousins, aunts, uncles. I walk into rooms here and see my parent's bodies, blood everywhere. And I see Itachi cutting them all down."

Sasuke took a deep shuddering breath sliding his hand toward Naruto searchingly and Naruto clasped it with his own. "It will never go away will it? The pain, the visions. They'll always haunt me." Sasuke whispered in a tiny voice. Naruto said nothing. He just stretched his legs out before him and patted his lap. Sasuke laid on his side, placing his head in Naruto's lap, relaxing as Naruto started petting his head. "I don't know Sasuke. Maybe you just dealt with this by yourself too long. Maybe once you start to heal, that pain will lessen and you'll get some peace. Or they'll stay forever, who knows? The only thing I do know is that I'll be here every moment. Every angry outburst, every teary night. Good or bad I'm here." Naruto vowed and he felt Sasuke shuddered from something other than the cold. "You shouldn't have to deal with me and my messed up head." Sasuke spat in bitterness and Naruto leaned over to look at him more directly. "I want to. I love you Sasuke. I love you more than anything and nothing can change that for me. You're my lover, my best friend, and my family. I want to be the one to comfort you and help you face your own demons head on."

Sasuke rolled over so that he was laying face up in Naruto's lap and reached a hand up to run it through Naruto's blond locks. "I don't want to drag you down with me." Sasuke confessed and Naruto smiled. "You couldn't do that no matter how hard you try baka. I'm way stronger than you anyway as you already know." Naruto chuckled as Sasuke pushed at his face playfully. "In your dreams dattebayo." Sasuke laughed before pulling Naruto down for a gentle kiss. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too."


	7. G is for Guise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A waking nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there will be gore in this chapter. This is one of my first times trying to write gore, so let's see how this goes.

Warnings: Gore, Torture.

G is for Guise.

Naruto groaned loudly as his alarm clock screamed at him. Or at least that's what it sounded like in his ears. Truthfully it was just croaking it's froggy rhythm over and over until he finally managed to tap it's head and turn it off. He continued laying in bed for a bit before dragging himself out of bed reluctantly, sitting on the edge and scrubbing at his face with both hands. "Hmmm Monday, Monday, Monday." He mumbled to himself and shuffling around his room looking for clean clothes. He found a pair of blue jeans and a bright yellow shirt with a Pikachu face on the front then pulled on a simple black jacket to combat the early morning cold. He'd probably stuff it into his locker later that day anyway, so he just needed a thin one. After locating his shoes, wallet, and school ID he grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs to make himself something to eat before heading off for school.

On the kitchen counter he found a note from his godfather laying on top of some dollar bills stating, 'Went into work early. Be home late. Use the money for pizza or something. See you later- Jaraiya.' Naruto shrugged and crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. Jaraiya was a popular self-made writer with massive amounts of fans the world round, but even he had a boss. His publisher/friend/on again off again girlfriend Tsunade must be pushing for him to get the next installment of his book series out if Jaraiya willingly went to work early. Usually the old man was lazy and would write only a few words a day and use the final week to pump out chapters like crazy. Naruto placed his backpack down by the kitchen table then started perusing the cabinets for some food. After settling on a simple bowl of sugary cereal he sat at the table and ate, still somewhat asleep as he thought of the upcoming day.

Today he had a half day so it wasn't too bad. English lessons, some math, P.E, and art to finish it off. Maybe he'd work on his end of year project in art, or maybe he should do some clay work while they still had enough supplies. He did need to make something for Tsunade for mother's day and something for his birth mother to place on her grave. Maybe a little red clay fox for his mother, a bit of a joke to reference her past as a street hoodlum where she'd been known as the red demon since her hair resembled that of a fox's. And for Tsunade perhaps a small sake cup with yen designs around the sides as a poke at her love of gambling. With these ideas in mind Naruto finished off his cereal, washed the bowl and headed out, locking the front door behind him. Naruto walked a few blocks before stopping on the corner of a street and waiting there, pulling out his cell phone as he waited, shooting off a text to Shikamaru asking him whether he was coming to his party on Friday.

Naruto's head jerked to the right as he heard someone call his name. All he saw was an empty street though and he was puzzled. He could of sworn he'd heard someone calling his name. It had been kind of quiet, like someone was shouting it from a distance. "Naruto." Said boy yelped and jumped back as the perpetrator stood on the opposite side he'd been looking. "B-baka!" Naruto shouted and Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault you were too busy staring off into space to realise someone was standing right next to you!" Sakura exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned towards him as Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. The pink haired girl was wearing a red shirt with some popular boy band on the front Naruto wasn't familiar with and white capris that had a sakura flower pattern on the pockets. Standing behind her was the third member of their little party Sasuke Uchiha who simply nodded at him. The dark haired boy had on blue jeans like Naruto and a simple black v-neck shirt and dark blue scarf around his neck. The three high school students met like this every morning to walk to school together. They'd known each other for years, ever since 3rd grade when Naruto and Sasuke had got in a fight during class and Sakura had punched both of them (Sasuke on accident) to get them to stop. They'd become fast friends waiting in the principal's office for their parents to pick them up.

As they headed to school they chatted about inconsequential things like Shikamaru's upcoming party, the prank Chouji has unsuccessfully tried pulling on his sensei, and the crazy P.E teacher who drove most students until they collapsed while yelling about youth. Naruto's life was pretty normal for his age; he had friends, enemies, good days and bad days. Some subjects in school he was good at and some bad at. He had crushes that he kept secret from everyone (even Sasuke, ESPECIALLY Sasuke) and had dreams about what he wanted to do with his future. There was nothing different or even anything all that different about his story except maybe the fact that his parents had passed away when he was very young from a car crash. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was completely normal. As the three friends reached the school doors Naruto stopped and looked behind him again. He'd heard someone call his name _again ___but still didn't see anyone. Naruto was starting to get that feeling people described as someone walking over his grave.

The boy chose to ignore the pit in his stomach and make his way to his locker, opening it and organizing the books and materials he'd need for the day. "Hello Naruto." Someone mumbled from behind him and Naruto grinned at Gaara over his shoulder. "Hey Gaara. What's up?" Naruto asked, closing the door to his locker. "Nothing much still trying to _wake up ___today." Naruto blinked rapidly as a strange feeling came over him. The way Gaara said that felt off somehow, like it was all wrong. Gaara frowned and snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Hey! You still asleep too?" Gaara asked and Naruto playfully shoved at the boy's shoulder. "Whatever, come on let's get to class." Naruto laughed and the two made their way to Kakashi-sensei's english class, Sasuke meeting up with them in the hallway. After arriving and taking their seats Sasuke turned to Naruto with a curious look on his face. "So how long until Kakashi-sensei shows up today? Depending on how late he decided to _wake up ___I saw he'll be 10 minutes late to class." Sasuke snickered but Naruto was frowning. There it was again, that feeling of wrongness he got when Gaara spoke to him at his locker. There was something weird happening today he could feel it. Naruto was about to reply but the class bell rung and the door swung open as the teacher walked in.

"Uh..." Naruto made a confused noise as he looked at the person standing behind the desk. The class representative Ino Yamanaka stood and called "Stand!" Naruto stood with the rest of his class but continued watching the teacher. "Bow!" Ino called and the class obeyed before sitting once again. "Alright class today we'll be going over popular poetry from around the world."

"Jaraiya-sensei, Shikamaru fell asleep again!" Chouji called and Jaraiya sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "See if you can get him to _wake up._ Don't worry if you can't, that's just how narcolepsy goes." Jaraiya said and Naruto felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on him. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. Jaraiya wasn't their teacher, Kakashi was. Right? Suddenly Naruto wasn't so sure. His brain was telling him Kakashi was supposed to be teaching English lessons, yet here was Jaraiya doing literature instead. Did he even take literature? Wait. This wasn't literature, he was in math right now right?

_____Naruto. ____ _ _ _

Naruto jumped and hit his knee on the bottom of his desk, hissing slightly at the stinging sensation. That was a _lot ___louder that time, the sound of someone calling out to him. "Naruto?" Said boy looked up at Iruka-sensei standing in front of his desk. "Y-yeah sorry, I hit my knee." Naruto stuttered but Iruka didn't move away. "Naruto." Sasuke whispered and Naruto looked towards him. "Naruto." Gaara whispered next and Naruto felt his shoulders stiffening. "Hey Naruto." Sakura whispered in front of him. The others from his classroom were standing with him as well from Chouji to Lee. Wait Lee was older than him so he shouldn't be here right? Right Neji should be...Lee should...Ten Ten? Who was he thinking about again? He couldn't remember. They were in the school courtyard under the scorching summer sun and Naruto felt dizzy, wanting to sit down until it faded but frozen in place. "Wake up." Sasuke whispered and Naruto felt his eyes widen at his appearance. There was blood steadily trickling down his face from some wound under his hair. His eyes were also blood red and Naruto lifted a shaking hand to the boy's face. "Sasuke? Sasuke your face! Are you okay?" Naruto asked shakily and Sasuke took his head. _"Wake up Naruto." ___

Naruto looked at his own hand in Sasuke's, becoming more and more confused. Something was wrong with his hand. He could see the tendons and veins of his palm, the skin peeled back and seemingly pinned to his wrist but he couldn't feel any pain. He lifted his other hand and realised that it was an unrecognizable lump of meat, bits of bone and cartilage sticking out of where his fingers should be. And blood. Lots of blood everywhere. Naruto looked up and realised he was standing in a graveyard surrounded by the bodies of his loved ones with an ocean of blood as far as the eye could see. He shifted and looked down when he heard a wet noise and realised he was standing on Sakura's face pummeling it into mush with his heels. No, his heel. One of his legs was almost completely gone just shreds of skin hanging off the bloodied stump of his upper thigh. The only person not under his feet was Sasuke who still had a grip on his hand. Now one of Sasuke's eyes was hanging from its' socket swinging like a pendulum. His thin lips were torn up and some of his teeth were missing from that beautiful face.

"Wake UP Naruto!" Sasuke hissed as he yanked him close. "I don't understand!" Naruto cried, trying to pull away from the other. "You're stuck in your own subconscious. I'm here to pull you out! Wake up!" Sasuke yelled and suddenly there was screaming. It rose and fell steadily and Naruto realised it was coming from the bottoms under him, people he loved who apparently weren't dead yet and wailing in pain from tortures he couldn't see the extent of from his vantage point. "S-Sasuke! Sasuke help me! What's happening?" Naruto had to scream to be heard over the noise and watched in abject horror as the skin on Sasuke's face started falling off making sickening _plop, plop, plopping_ noises. "NARUTO! WAKE! UP!" Sasuke howled and the world shook, Naruto clutching onto Sasuke as he started to lose his balance. There was an animalistic growling quickly followed by an ear shattering roar. Naruto gripped at Sasuke screaming as everything swirled and swayed around him, flashes of his dead loved ones continued to play before his eyes. People with their tongues ripped out, dismembered heads, entrails wrapped around their necks like nooses. Naruto gagged and sobbed grasping at his hair with both hands and pulling. "Wake up! Wake up!" He screamed to himself, digging his nails into his scalp and feeling the blood well slowly. Sasuke was gone, disappeared when the world fell away to just these gruesome visions.

_Naruto Naruto Naruto NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO._

Naruto screamed wordlessly as the voices all melted together into one hell spawn of a being chanting his name over and over and over. With one final jolt Naruto's eyes flew open and he gasped harshly, his lungs burning and tears still falling down his face. He looked around wildly, shooting straight up into a sitting position. "Naruto!" Someone cried and he heard footsteps but couldn't call himself. He doubled over and threw up violently all over a white marbled floor he vaguely recognized but couldn't place. Someone was rubbing his back soothingly as he continued dry heaving, his throat raw and painful. "Shh shh there you go. There you go, it's okay now." The voice murmured consolingly as a door was hurriedly open somewhere behind Naruto's position. "Oh my God Naruto! Lady Tsunade! Kakashi-sensei! Sir Jaraiya!" A high pitched voice called and there were more running footsteps arriving at the door. "When did he wake up?" Another womanly voice asked, approaching the bed. "I pulled him out just now." Naruto moaned and laid his face down on the cool white sheets was lying on. Hospital. He was in the hospital, right he recognized that floor now. A hand was gently rubbing at the back of his neck and he cracked his eyes open before quickly closing them at the glimpse of black hair. His breath quickened as he remembered the peeling skin, the blood, the horrible swinging eye. "Naruto, hey Naruto! Look at me, look I'm fine. We're all fine, I swear look for yourself." Sasuke murmured and it felt like he shifted closer. "N-no. No..." Naruto whimpered and curled into himself. "Naruto, it's okay. You're awake now, it's over." Sasuke's soothing voice continued washing over him until Naruto finally squinted his eyes open a bit.

There Sasuke was, completely intact and Naruto let out the breath he'd been holding out in one giant 'whoosh' before breaking down into tears and throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Sasuke. S'suke." He bawled, hiccuping every once in awhile as he cried on Sasuke's shoulder. "It's okay Naruto, it's over. It's over okay? You're in Konoha, everything's fine. The Akatsuki can't get you here." Sakura said soothingly from the foot of his bed. "He was stuck in his subconscious with the Tsukuyomi layered on top. I guess he tried retreating into himself but when I entered his mind that broke the barrier Kyuubi made around his fragile mind and unleashed the torture Itachi had set as a trap." Sasuke explained quietly while allowing Naruto to cry on him. "Naruto you should lay down now. You're not healing properly so you're still badly injured, ok? I don't want you to injure yourself even more." Tsunade firmly stated and Naruto looked down at himself. His left hand was covered in bandages and Naruto knew that vision he'd had had been real, of his skin peeled away. He shuddered and cautiously pulled the covers away to glance at his legs. "Everything's still there Naruto. Most of that was just Itachi, it wasn't real." Sasuke explained as Naruto sighed in relief at seeing both his legs.

"Where's Shikamaru? Chouji? Everyone?" Naruto asked shakily and Sasuke gently laid the boy down on his back and sat on the edge next to him. "They're fine Naruto, everyone's fine. No one is injured except you, it wasn't real." Sasuke continued trying to reassure the boy as Tsunade and Sakura checked on his condition and Jaraiya got a custodian to clean up the mess Naruto had made when he first woke up. Naruto was so, so tired but refused to sleep again. He kept asking about certain individuals and Sasuke patiently answered each time that yes they were okay, no one was dead. "Do you remember what happened Naruto?" Kakashi asked and Naruto frowned in confusion, his brow furrowing. "Maybe? A little? I think...I think I was returning from a solo mission and got ambushed? It's really blurry." Naruto admitted and Kakashi nodded. "Not surprising. You'll be confused for a bit and there will be some after effects of the Tsukuyomi but they should wear off pretty soon. I'm more worried about the fact your physical wounds aren't healing." Tsunade took Naruto's hand and looked at the boy. "You shouldn't look. I'm going to undo your bandages and check on the wound." She said and Naruto turned his head the opposite way as she started unraveling. Tsunade made a displeased noise and called Sakura to her. "We should try the healing jutsu again. Maybe it will work better now that he's awake." Naruto didn't hear Sakura confirm but he felt the warm pulse of chakra encompass his hand and squirmed a bit as it started stinging.

"Did you see Kyuubi?" Jaraiya asked and it took a second for Naruto to realise he wasn't talking to him. "No, but I certainly heard him." Sasuke answered, still sitting next to Naruto with one of his hands on the boy's unoccupied arms. "I think he's sleeping." Naruto muttered and he could practically feel everyone's eyes shift to him. "He seems tired anyway. I can't feel a lot of chakra flowing from his cage." Naruto explained and Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe he was helping protecting your mind this entire time." Naruto looked at the man from the corner of his eye, Tsunade and Sakura still pouring chakra over his hand. "How...how long...?" He asked and Sasuke's face turned grim. "I've been trying to wake you for four days straight. But you were unconscious for a week before I got back to town. So altogether you've been stuck in there for 11 days." Naruto shuddered and closed his eyes again. Eleven days. That was unbelievable to him. Had he seen more visions like those? Had he just been living a different life like how he'd remembered that...dream starting.

Naruto felt the chakra fade and started turning his head but Sasuke stopped him. "Don't." He whispered and Naruto listened without complaint. "I guess this might also be something Kyuubi is doing, not allowing us to heal him. I can't imagine why." Tsunade sighed and Naruto felt her rebandaging his hand and then placing it on the bed. She went over more of his wounds, redressing them before finally covering him back up and sighing in defeat. "We just have to wait I guess." She admitted reluctantly. "It's okay, they don't hurt. Nothing hurts actually except when you were trying to heal my hand." Naruto admitted and everyone looked at one another. "I think there might be a delay. You'll probably start feeling the wounds slowly for however long it takes for Kyuubi to do his thing." Sakura muttered in a down trodden voice. Naruto nodded and felt his eyes drooping but he didn't want to sleep. He knew he'd see those things again and wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"Naruto. You should sleep, okay? I'm right here, I won't let you get lost again I swear." Sasuke whispered in his ear and Naruto shuddered. "I d-don't want..." Naruto moaned and Sasuke pet his hair gently. "It's okay." Sasuke promised and Naruto stared at him for a bit. Finally after a few minutes Naruto nodded and relaxed his body, letting it sink into the bed slowly. He closed his eyes and immediately sleep tried to drag him under, lulled by the gentle voices of his loved ones surrounding him. He was still a bit hesitant but couldn't fight it any longer. As long as he heard those tones around him, he could sleep. Everything was fine. Everyone was alive.

Naruto could sleep.


	8. H is for Heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru and Naruto have a lazy day in the summer heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try to get about 3 chapters out today to make up for the absence. I didn't have a computer for a bit and only had a phone that I couldn't use to update. Sorry for the wait!

H is for Heat.

Warnings: None.

 

"I thought you wanted to train together?" Naruto sighed in exasperation as he looked at Shikamaru laying in the grass. "This is training. Just think of it as a meditation technique." Shikamaru said, looking at Naruto in expectancy. With a roll of his eyes Naruto threw himself down next to the lazy shinobi and stretched his arms up above his head. The sun beat down on them when it managed to peek through the foliage of trees surrounding them and Naruto's eyes closed as he soaked it in. Naruto had been minding his own business this morning, lazing around in bed with no goals in mind for the day when Shikamaru had barged into his house and dragged him out. He'd barely given him any time to even get dressed in his blue shorts and black tank top he used for summer training. He'd reasoned in his head that the mound of orange he wore would be too hot to handle the trademark Konoha heat waves, considering he _thought_ he was going to be doing a rigorous training exercise today. He should have expected the lazy boy to drag him out here just to cloud watch and nap.

Silence between the boys rang for a long time, but sound surrounded them from all sides. The cicadas chirped a summer symphony accompanied by the screams of playing children in the village. A splashing noise signaled people swimming in the river nearby and Naruto felt himself slowly sinking into his own mind as his body relaxed. It had been one week since Sasuke had left. He had freely left. Naruto could admit it to himself even if it was only in his own mind. His chest still ached a bit from the wound he'd received from the older Uchiha in that fight at The Valley of the End where he'd failed and lost Sasuke as a result. Even though logically he knew there was nothing he could have done to stop him from going he still considered it a failure on his part.

"Naruto."

The mentioned boy jumped as his musing was interrupted by Shikamaru's voice. "Would you consider me stupid?" Naruto was confused by the question as it seemed to have come from nowhere. "Er, not really?" Shikamaru snorted at the answer that had been stated more like a question. "Good. Then don't insult my intelligence by denying what I'm about to ask you." Shikamaru rolled onto his side and propped himself up with his elbow, his face being cradled in his hand. "How long were you and Sasuke together?" Naruto sat up straight, his eyes comically large as he gaped at him. "W-what?" He stuttered. "You heard me. Repeating myself would be too much of a pain so just answer my question would ya?" Shikamaru drawled and then just stared at the uncomfortable boy until he laid back down. Naruto was silent for a long time, hands folded over his stomach as he contemplated how to tackle this issue. "...Not long. Only a couple months to be honest." Naruto admitted quietly and Shikamaru nodded but remained silent, waiting for Naruto to continue. "I...he was the one who asked me. I didn't know what to think of it at first, so I turned him down thinking he was pulling a joke. But he kept asking every day for a week until I agreed to go on a date with him. And after that I realised he was being sincere." Naruto chuckled bitterly. "I'm so stupid. I thought we had something. I thought it was enough. Why wasn't I enough to get him to stay with me?" Naruto trailed off to a whisper and threw an arm over his eyes as he felt them start burning.

These question had been circling his mind over and over since that day. It tortured him with his own inadequacy as though laughing at him. "I'm not sure that's entirely correct. I don't think he was looking for a reason to stay. I'm sure Sasuke was always going to leave to exact his revenge. Orochimaru and his promise of power are just added bonuses. Rather, I think Sasuke was looking for a reason to come _back_ once he's done." Naruto glanced at Shikamaru who looked pensive. "As the last living Uchiha in Konoha, a prestigious family with a long history, Sasuke was always viewed one of two ways by the adults. Either with pity because of the tragedy or vast expectations due to his lineage. And as a result children of his own age usually treated him indifferently or with admiration. The only real exception was you." Shikamaru pillowed the back of his head with his folded arms before continuing. "You challenged him to think of himself as something other than an Uchiha, as more than a name. You didn't back and you refused to bend with the belief that both of you could always be better than the base impressions the villagers had. Honestly I'm not all that surprised he started having feelings for you." Naruto laughed a bit and rubbed at his nose. "I am pretty awesome huh?" He heard Shikamaru sigh. "Well. Either way he'll come home. The only real question is...will it be before or after I kick his stupid ass?"


	9. I is for Insensibility.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has a chat with Death.

I is for Insensibility.

Warnings: Major (temporary?) character death.

 

Cold.

Everything was frigid around him.

The first thing he became aware of was the cold. The second thing was that there was a deep throbbing pain throughout his body that was nowhere and everywhere all at once. Obsidian eyes opened a bit and focused slowly. There was nothing to see except darkness for miles around him, but it felt as though he was leaning against something. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to care. He had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered was leaving a small city in the early morning with Team Hebi. They'd been going...where had they been going? Why couldn't he remember?

"Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his head in the direction of the voice. "Naruto?" He muttered in confusion. There stood Naruto in that stupid orange get-up staring at him as though he was expecting something. "Can you stand?" Naruto asked and suddenly Sasuke's body didn't feel so heavy. He nodded before slowly pulling himself to his feet. "Then follow me." Naruto said to him over his shoulder as he started walking forward. Sasuke followed hesitantly, his mind still full of cotton. "Where are we going?" Naruto was silent, ignoring the question. "Naruto where are you taking me?" Still he was ignored and Sasuke felt the beginning twinges of annoyance building in him. "Naruto!" He called and reached out to grab the other's hand. As soon as he brushed the boy's skin he reeled back in surprise and a bit of revulsion. The feel and texture of the hand was entirely abnormal, stiff and cold with an almost plastic quality. It was enough for Sasuke to finally snap to his sense and realise other things wrong about Naruto. His hair was a little too dark for his normal blond, his eyes a little less blue, everything just a little too less than it should be. Like all the hue was being sucked out of him or a perpetual shadow was cast across his entire body. "Who are you?" Sasuke hissed at the boy. "We have to get going Sasuke." Was all the Naruto impersonator said and Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere you tell me what the hell is going on." Sasuke demanded and heard the other sigh. "Think back Sasuke and you'll know who I am. When you left with Team Hebi to find Madara did something happen once you got there? Something that would lead you to this area?" Sasuke was silent as he tried to collect his memories. Team Hebi had arrived at Madara's sanctuary with no issues. They'd been walking up to the entrance when something had struck him hard and sent him flying. He'd crashed into a collection of stones head first and...and...he had trouble remembering much of what had happened next. He remembered the sounds of fighting and Karin screaming his name, someone grabbing his shoulder and turning him over. He knew it had been a very serious injury.

"...am I dead?" Naruto dipped his head in acknowledgement as Sasuke scoffed. "That's ridiculous. I'm a shinobi, I can handle more than a little bump to the head." He scowled and Naruto shrugged. "It was a very serious head wound. You crashed into the boulder and split your head straight open and started hemorrhaging blood. Your female companion tried very hard to save you but you simply couldn't make it. We can't all go out in a blaze of glory when we die. Some of us just...die." Naruto stated it so emotionlessly Sasuke felt his stomach drop and nausea crept up on him a bit. "I'm not one of them." He insisted and again Naruto just shrugged. "I can't help how you die or why. I'm just here to take you to the next stage once it happens." Sasuke grit his teeth, curling his hands into fists until he felt his nail digging into his skin. "If I'm dead why can I still feel the pain of my wounds? Shouldn't all of that be gone?" He questioned and Naruto shifted a bit. "It's normal. It will wear off soon enough, trust me." He answered and Sasuke squinted at the boy. "I'm still alive aren't I? Just a little bit, but I'm still clinging to life on the other end of this line. You lied to me." Naruto frowned and crossed his arms, huffing indignantly. "I didn't lie. The wounds WILL very likely kill you. You're just extremely stubborn right now, as you've been your entire life looking at your memories. If you just follow me everything will be better once we reach our destination." Naruto promised, holding out a hand but Sasuke stepped back a few paces, shaking his head. "No way. I'm not going with you to Heaven or Hell or wherever it is you're trying to lead me. I'm going back, I've got shit to do." Sasuke said and turned on his heel to leave.

"Oh? What exactly would that be? Revenge? You already killed Itachi, so what's left for you now? Destroy Konoha? The world? Yourself?" Naruto asked in a snide voice and Sasuke glanced at him over his shoulder. "It's none of your business, just take me back already." Sasuke growled and Naruto gave a toothy grin. "Hm. Okay Uchiha how about this. Being a death date as I call it can get pretty boring pretty fast. I like to play games with people I guide if they're up to it. So how about we play a game. You win and you go back to the world of the living. Though I'll tell you straight out there's no guarantee even if you _do_ get back that you will live. Your injuries might overcome you, you could have massive brain damage, any number of things. And if I win, you come with me to your next destination. Whether it's Heaven, Hell, Nirvana, Reincarnation, or anything in between, no fighting, no more complaining. So, knowing all these terms do you still want to play?" Sasuke stood in silent contemplation as he weighed his options. "What's the game?" He asked and Naruto smirked. "I'll ask you a question I know the definite answer for and you'll try to get it right. You only get the chance to answer once. If you get it wrong you lose, get it right you win, blah blah. So, what do you say Uchiha? Are you up to it?" Naruto held his hand out for Sasuke to shake and after a moment of hesitation he grasped it in his own. "Deal."

Naruto nodded and started pacing back and forth in front of him, his face blank. "Alright, here's the question: what's the _real_ reason you want to go back?" Sasuke frowned and shot a confused look at the boy. "What?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "What. Is. The. Real. Reason-." Sasuke waved his hand as if to bat the words away. "No, no I heard you. I just thought we'd already discussed this? I'm pretty sure my motivations are clear." Naruto just continued smiling that same almost predatory smile. "Don't answer too quickly now. Or do, I don't mind either way." He laughed in a mocking way that grated on Sasuke's nerves. "This is ridiculous." Sasuke muttered, but sat down to think carefully about how to phrase his answer. Of course he wanted to return to get his revenge on the village that caused the massacre of his entire family. Every last one of them was responsible, with the exception of Naruto. If that were true however, why would this little imp be asking such a simple question? Was this a trick of some kind? He says he knows the answer but lies about Sasuke's true intentions just so he can force Sasuke to leave with him? It didn't seem to the case. He seemed like he genuinely didn't care and was only in this for the entertainment value. Sasuke scratched at his head and closed his eyes, organizing his thoughts in his head. Could Sasuke himself have an ulterior motive he didn't realise? It was possible of course, that was undoubtable. However Sasuke didn't think he knew himself so little as to misinterpret his goals. Steepling his fingers together he placed his elbows on his crossed legs and gazed at the naruto before him.

Come to think of it, why did this thing look like Naruto to begin with? Why not one of his parents or Itachi? Was it because anyone from his family would make it too obvious that he was dead and he wanted to use a person that would have a better chance of deceiving Sasuke into following? "Can I ask you a question?" He asked and Naruto waved his hand flippantly which Sasuke took as yes. "Why are you using Naruto as your form?" Naruto hummed and tapped his chin, looking off to the side. "Death dates choose the easiest person to lead their intended. It just so happened that Naruto Uzumaki was yours." He answered and Sasuke nodded. So his suspicion was correct after all, but it still wasn't clear to him why Naruto. If it had to be a living person, he probably would have followed Suigetsu or Karin, maybe even Madara if they had just said the right thing. And this person was quite obviously good at acting since Sasuke hadn't expected much until he'd touched his unnatural skin. So it made no sense to use Naruto, someone he had vowed to kill, to lead him. And yet, he'd done just that hadn't he? Started following the creature immediately with minimum questions. If he'd given a simple answer to his query of where they were heading, such as 'I'm leading you back to Hebi' or 'Madara's hideout is this way.' He might not have been that suspicious and just followed him to the end of the line. "Is there a specific reason you chose Naruto? Why not Karin or even Suigetsu?" He asked, but Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, can't answer that one. It would be giving too much away." He answered. Sasuke got the distinct feeling that he was laughing at him and it only made him more frustrated. So Naruto had something to do with this question.

Maybe he had everything to do with this question? That made no sense to him though, why would Naruto be his actual motivation as the other had put it. The only thing he wanted from Naruto was to kill him to gain more power. There was nothing else to it, just power. And maybe some recognition from the other that once and for all Sasuke was better than him. That Sasuke was more powerful, more resourceful, more everything than Naruto was. He wanted to see the life bleeding out of the blond boy, feel the power rushing into him as the blue eyes filled with tears, slowly dulling. Wait, he didn't like that view. He hated it when Naruto cried, it looked so unnatural. Yet every time he imagined the other dying that's all he could see were his tears, his asking 'why' over and over. Sasuke felt himself shudder and closed his eyes, head bowed. Alright, so he didn't like seeing Naruto cry. And? It didn't change the fact he wanted him to dead, could still feel the moment he'd had his hand almost touching Naruto's heart, close enough to lock down and crush it when they fought at the valley. The feeling of being in control of another's life had been thrilling for the few seconds he'd had it. And then the feeling had promptly died when he saw Naruto's face, the shock and despair before they fell. Sasuke had been weak and allowed Naruto to live at the last second just because he'd felt his heart stop when he'd seen that look on Naruto's face. That's all it was, weakness. A weakness that he could overcome now with no issues. He could kill Naruto, he _would_ kill him.

Except.

Sasuke would always get that heart stopping moment when he'd think about and would quickly lead himself away from the subject. 'Later. After Itachi is dead. later.' He'd tell himself, then once Itachi was dead it was after Konoha fell. So what about after that? Would it turn into after the other nations fall? After he reigned supreme? When would he feel able to kill this infuriating little bastard?! the only thing Sasuke could envision was Naruto by his side, happy for him, happy _with_ him. Why would he think that? Naruto would never be happy with what he was going to do, he was too soft hearted. Too soft, too weak, too pure, too _good_ to be with Sasuke. But a part of him wanted to try. To try to make Naruto join him, see his side of things. Once he heard what Konoha had done Sasuke was sure he'd agree they had to be stopped. Sasuke was sure of that. But in order to sway the boy he had to return, to go back and see him face to face. He knew what to do. "Naruto. I want to go back to Naruto." He said out loud, staring down the copy. It stood for a minute, face blank and then it curled into a small smile. "Damn. I don't normally lose, but you did it Uchiha. Congratulations, you have another shot at life, however long or short it is." Naruto answered and Sasuke felt himself deflate slightly before he stood and waited expectantly. "You know, it's a very high chance you'll just be sent straight back to me. I wasn't joking about your injuries, they really are awful." Naruto said and Sasuke shrugged. "I'd rather try to live than give up and die out of my own terms." He answered and Naruto laughed loudly. "Spoken like a true Uchiha. Alright boy, it's time to go. Say hi to the real Naruto for me would ya? I reckon it won't be too long before I see both of you down here anyway." He stated and Sasuke tsked softly at the crass statement. He felt a strange pulling on his wrist and looked down to see a glowing red string attached, pulled taut in the opposite direction he was facing. "Just follow that string back to your body and you'll have no problem." Naruto said and as Sasuke opened his mouth to respond the figure just disappeared. Like he'd never even been there.

Sasuke looked down at the string in contemplation before he started following it at a leisurely pace. It was time to go home. Back to Team Hebi. Back to the world of the living, no matter what lie ahead for him.

Back to Naruto.


	10. J is for Jury.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke tracks down his old partner and the two discuss the ethics of the world they live in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL.
> 
> Let's just say this chapter was heavily influenced by Psycho-Pass, an anime that I binge watched the fuck out of. There are terms that might not be recognizable to people who haven't watched the anime, but very few. I'll put definitions at the bottom.
> 
> Also, this chapter will deal with much more mature topics that previous chapters. Warnings are at the top of the chapter like always.
> 
> EDIT: I APPARENTLY DON'T KNOW THE ALPHABET HOLY FUCK.

J is for Jury.

Warnings: Mentions of: Torture, Abuse, Addiction, Childhood Prostitution, General fucked up things.

It was a quiet night all things considered. A Wednesday night in the middle of the autumn season, no special events happening downtown so there weren't as many people on the main streets of Towa. The area stress level was moderately good, with one exception. One person who was scanned and his hue came out slightly cloudy, and a result of there being less people raised the area's hue(1) by one entire shade. He was a young man, maybe late teens or early twenties, about six foot tall with pale skin, black coal eyes and spiked black eyes. If not for the unpleasant scowl etched onto his features he would be rather attractive. He was wearing a sophisticated brown peacoat and a pair of slack pants both obviously well made and of high quality, suggesting the man was either of a high financial class or had expensive taste. Whatever the case it certainly made him stand out once he started walking to the back alleys where the beggars and homeless lay, eyes weary from years of being downtrodden from people who looked like this man. He walked for a few minutes before he stopped in front of a group of five homeless children, more than likely orphans who were gathered around a fire can for warmth. As he reached for the pocket of his jacket one boy who seemed to be the oldest shuffled to stand in front of the other children, puffing out his chest in what he assumed was supposed to be threatening. Instead it vaguely reminded him of a kitten fluffing out its tail and spitting at the new puppy. The boy was rather small, but it was almost impossible to tell the age of children on the streets so many had stunted growth from malnutrition. He had light brown hair, slightly tanned skin, a plain yellow t-shirt with dark brown pants and a long grey scarf wrapped around his neck. As he opened his mouth to speak the man could see a missing front tooth he was fairly certain wasn't a loosened baby tooth. "No one here does that, so get going sicko!" He stated firmly, but the man just raised an eyebrow, his hand pulling out a slip of paper from within it's depths. "You misunderstand. I'm looking for this man, I was wondering if you'd seen him. He used to tell me he tried looking out for other homeless children when he could. I'm not sure if he's in this area, but if he is I assure you I only want to talk. I mean no harm to him or anyone else." He stated curtly, holding the paper out for the boy to take. After a minute's hesitation the boy snorted and snatched the paper from his hand rudely.

As the boy unfolded the paper and glanced at the face the man saw the boy's shoulders stiffen and raise slightly and knew he had him. This boy had seen the person he was searching for, if not knew him directly. The other children cautiously crept forward to look as well and then glanced at one another. "You Uchiha Sasuke?" The lead boy asked and Sasuke nodded before flashing his digital Public Safety Bureau detective's badge. The boy chewed on his lip for a minute before turning to a brown haired boy with glasses on his right. "Udon, go tell him we're coming." He ordered and the boy called Udon scurried away somewhere around a corner. "I wasn't expecting this to be so easy honestly." Sasuke told the boy, but he only glared at him. "I'm only doing this because Boss said if you ever came looking for him to bring you to base. Otherwise I wouldn't trust a PSB bastard like you!" The boy hissed and damn if he wasn't starting to grind on Naruto's nerves. They stood in awkward for a bit before Udon returned and nodded at the lead. "Alright bastard, follow us. Moegi, put out the fire!" A small girl with red hair pulled up in high ponytails did as told while Sasuke was being led away. Sasuke could feel his heart beating a mile a minute feeling like it might burst out of his chest and taking off running. Whether it would run towards his intended target or away he couldn't be certain. He was led deeper into the alleyways of the inner city, the buildings getting closer together and slightly claustrophobic.

"That's close enough." A voice called out and Sasuke stopped but the children ran forward. "Yeah, don't want to lead him too close right boss?" The lead boy said excitedly to the blond man in front of him. The man ran a hand across the boy's hair fondly. "Right Konohamaru. You take the others and get ready for dinner alright? I've got some...business to wrap up." Konohamaru frowned and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke suspiciously. "Alright. But yell if you need anything! I'll come out and save you." The man laughed lightly as Konohamaru flexed, showing off. "I promise." As the children left Sasuke and the man simply stared at one another. "I never really knew you to be affectionate of anyone, especially kids. Is it a carry over? Are Naruto's emotions bleeding into your personality now?" Sasuke asked and the man shrugged nonchalantly though the tension in his body told a different story. "What can I say? Kids gravitate towards the idiot, they grew on me." He stated and Sasuke sighed, eyes drinking in the face of a man he thought long gone from his life. He looked the same thought much skinnier than he remembered him being. About five and a half feet tall, tan skin, sunny blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Still wearing the pendant professor Tsunade gave him at the PSB for his birthday, still wearing orange clothes that were endearing and obnoxious as always. "Tell me something Kyuubi. How the hell did you do it? How did you get past the scanners? With your psycho-pass(2) being so blood-red it shouldn't have been possible. So what was it hm? A drug? Some new psycho-pass shielding technology?" Sasuke questioned, his voice becoming tinged with anger the longer he went on. Kyuubi scratched at his nose before throwing his head back and laughing. "Oh wow Uchiha. That's a serious case of denial you have there Uchiha. Is it really that crazy to believe Naruto left on his own? It's possible for him you know. When he's in control his psycho-pass is a 'pretty seafoam green that looks so perfect with his eyes' right?" Sasuke clenched his fists hearing words from a distant night shared come back to haunt him. "Naruto wouldn't have left the PSB just to go back to the streets, starving and scraping the bottom of the barrel. He was happy there. He had friends, family, a _purpose_ with his life. He was helping people and helping _himself._ It makes no sense that he would leave, so that only leaves you."

Kyuubi suddenly stood straight and his eyes turned cold, all hints of jest completely disappeared and Sasuke was quickly reminded that he was dealing with a highly dangerous latent criminal(3) who could and more than likely _would_ kill him without a second thought. The split half of a man who, for all intent and purposes, was the sweetest and kindest soul Sasuke had ever encountered, Kyuubi's opposite in every way. Brought on by a childhood of neglect and abuse, only there to hold onto Naruto's deepest pains and regrets only to take on a life of its' own and torture the mind of the body it shared with the original. Kyuubi was a terrifying being with one of the highest recorded psycho-pass who had been kept very closely guarded at PSB by director Danzo and his best operatives from the time Naruto was 13 and picked up by a scanner after Kyuubi was stabbing a man to death in the streets of the plaza. and at the time his hue had only been a grey on the dominators(4) which was strong enough to set the gun to stun not kill. The strangest thing was that thought Kyuubi's psycho-pass was off the scales if Naruto was in control of himself his psycho-pass was perfectly fine. Had Naruto been able to rear Kyuubi in at that time, they'd probably never had been caught.

"Happy." Kyuubi stated tonelessly, his eyes flat. "Happy. We lived in the PSB quarters, ate their food, followed their orders, risked our lives for them. We weren't allowed outside unless we were being _babysat_ by one of you detective bastards. And we never had a choice in the matter! They didn't ask us to join. They never asked us to be enforcers(5) for them. As soon as we were swept up off the streets we were trained to track and kill. Like dogs for their masters hunting wild game for fun!" Kyuubi was yelling by the time he was done and Sasuke scoffed. "Oh please. You were paid well, had a roof over your head, food in your stomach and plenty of people who loved you. And you're angry that the PSB saved you from the street life?"

"We're angry that the Sybil(6) system turned us into slaves! Angry that such an obviously flawed system was allowed to judge us from a split second where it couldn't determine the situation, the circumstances or the consequences to _why_ we killed that asshole! He _deserved_ to die!"

"Who are you to decided that?!"

"Who is _Sybil_ to decide anything?!"

The two man stood panting in anger, glaring each other down. "Can you imagine it Uchiha? You grew up in a wealthy family with a line of detectives. No darkened hues anywhere except the crack head Itachi-oh oops! I said his name!" Kyuubi smugly shrugged and Sasuke had to close his eyes and breath deeply to try and calm himself. "Growing up in such a nice, cushiony environment where the only thing you had to worry about was not darkening your hue and pressure to be a detective. So awful. Me and Naruto? You can't even begin to understand." Kyuubi hissed. Sasuke opened his mouth to respond when Kyuubi jerked his head left suddenly. "Kyuubi enough." The voice of the man before him changed slightly, becoming less harsh and scathing. "No! What could he hope to understand? Why should we be grateful to Sybil or the PSB?" The voice switched again suddenly, tan hands gripping at the blond hair in anger. "Naruto?" Sasuke called, stepping forward slightly but Kyuubi reared back. "Don't! Don't touch us!" Kyuubi growled and Sasuke froze with his arm still outstretched as if to help. "Naruto, I-!"

"Sasuke please. Go home. Don't come for us again, I don't need you here. I don't _want_ you here." The softer voice said and Sasuke felt like his chest was collapsing in on him. "You're lying. Naruto, you're lying." Sasuke muttered disbelievingly. Blue eyes looked up at him and the difference was noticeable between the two personalities sharing the same body. Where Kyuubi's expression were usually mocking or cruel, Naruto's were soft and inviting. He looked as though he were made to smile and be happy though right now he only looked sad. "Sasuke no. Kyuubi was telling the truth. I...I walked out of the PSB with my clear psycho-pass. I left on my own. I chose to come back to the streets." Naruto admitted and Sasuke shook his head slowly. "No. No dammit!" Sasuke yelled and turned to punch the brick wall next to him. Even the burning pain of his injured knuckles was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his head. He leaned his head against his forearm on the brick wall and choked back tears. "Sasuke! Stop it, you're going to hurt yourself and cloud your hue!" Sasuke heard Naruto's footsteps coming up behind him before a body slowly molded against him, hands coming around his waist. "Sasuke...you have to understand. I needed my freedom. I *needed* it. Danzo and the elite...they were planning something. I'm not sure what, but it was obviously nothing good. They started running tests on me, trying to get Kyuubi to merge with me, to make us one person again. It was painful. It was _so painful_ Sasuke. I-I can't tell you what they did, it hurts too much to think on it." Sasuke thought he might retch as Naruto softly recounted how Danzo had ordered Naruto to be tortured for experimentation. It was sickening, that bastard. Naruto was a human being, no, a living creature not some test subject to be bent to another's will! "It wasn't just that though. I was suffocating in the PSB Sasuke. Every move, every thought, every _second_ of my life was being controlled and I _hated_ it." Sasuke placed his free hand on Naruto's arms, stroking softly. "Why didn't you say anything?" He whispered and felt Naruto sigh. "You know Sasuke, you never asked me about that day. When I was picked up by the PSB after killing that guy-."

"You didn't do that, Kyuubi did!"

"Sasuke that's just it! I _am_ Kyuubi! And Kyuubi is me! We're the same people, just...separated at times. My mind created Kyuubi to do, say, and handle things I couldn't. To take all the beatings, the johns I took on to survive, the _hurt_ I received. He killed those who tried to kill me, the johns who got violent. He kept us safe, always, but he's still *me.* And even though my childhood was hell I wouldn't change it. It made me who I am today, made me _strong._ " Naruto insisted strongly as he tightened his arms a bit. "Kyuubi is Naruto and Naruto is Kyuubi. And we would rather be free and live on our own terms than live on borrowed life at the suggestion of a man who only sees us as a prime subject." Naruto fell silent, and felt hot tears falling into his arms as he nuzzled Sasuke's back. "The only good thing the PSB gave me was you." He whispered and heard Sasuke's breath hitch slightly. "Sasuke, I know you read my report when you started as a detective. You read my report and never asked me about it. You just took it at face value that I was a killer latent criminal. All that time together, all those nights shared and you never once asked _me_ what happened. You simply believed what the PSB told you, never thinking that Sybil was wrong, made a mistake. I killed that man but not in cold blood. I wish at least once you had just asked. Just...tried." Naruto confessed sadly and Sasuke felt ashamed of himself. He was such a fool. He had been raised to believe in the Sybil system, to believe in its flawless system. To believe that Naruto was in the wrong, that...Itachi was unable to be saved. He hadn't wanted to admit to himself that Sybil was...*faulty.* The system that ran their entire society was wrong, very _wrong._ "Naruto...why did you kill that man?" Naruto laughed bitterly. "Better late than never?" Sasuke suggested in a dry tone. "I suppose." Naruto admitted before lapsing into silence once more.

"He was a possible john. Wealthy, interested, moderately handsome. But he felt off to me so I turned him away. He got angry, pulled a weapon. I'm not sure what it was, Kyuubi took over after that. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a PSB health ward with granny checking my vitals and Danzo telling me I was picked up by the PSB as a latent criminal and this was my home now." Sasuke shivered and turned, Naruto's arms loosening but not letting go so they now stood face to face. "I'm sorry Naruto. You're right I _can't_ understand everything you've been through, everything you've suffered. But I can try if you allow me." Sasuke whispered as he pressed kisses to Naruto's forehead softly, barely brushing. "Hmmm...I can't Sasuke. Those kids, they need me. And you can't just up and leave the PSB. You're too high up, your family too distinguished. You don't belong in these back alleys like me. But there is something you can do for me." Sasuke buried his head in the crook of Naruto's neck and shoulder. "Anything." He vowed, feeling Naruto's hand caressing the back of his head. "Make a difference. Change the way things work for the better. Maybe even become the director of PSB? I never want what happened to me to happen to anyone else. The Sybil system is broken, but I know if anyone can fix it, it's you." Sasuke pulled back and stared into Naruto's eyes deeply. "Of course. You have my word. You also have my word that I'll never give up on you. When I become director, I'm coming back for you. That's my vow." Sasuke's voice was firm with resolve and Naruto felt his heart swell with affection and admiration. Suddenly Sasuke knew it was Kyuubi in front of him, the changes minute but obvious to him. "You better not come back until then Uchiha. If I see you around here again flaunting that pathetic detective badge around I'll kill you myself no matter what Naruto says." Kyuubi threatened but Sasuke could feel no true heat behind the words. The man in front of him wouldn't do such a thing. Both sides loved him no matter how they fought it sometimes.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed the rough lips before him, feeling Kyuubi stiffen before relaxing a leaning in. "Of course." Sasuke whispered in his ear then drew back. "Take care of yourselves until I return. And if you ever find yourself in need of immediate help, come to me. I don't care about the repercussions, if you need me, come straight to me." Kyuubi snorted and crossed his arms defensively. "Baka." He muttered but Sasuke could see the pleased flush on his cheeks. "I'll be back soon so don't get too comfortable here. And I'll tell the team you say hi." Sasuke called over his shoulder as he left the alleyway. No more words were said, but Kyuubi watched Sasuke's back for as long as possible until he was completely out of sight and he was alone. "What a stubborn bastard." Kyuubi muttered. ~Our stubborn bastard.~ Kyuubi smiled wryly and nodded.

"Our bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Basically like the color of a person's aura. The lighter the color, the better the hue normally.  
> 2\. Also part of the hue scheme. A psycho-pass measures everything though. Hue color, mental state, stress levels and many other things that determine hue. If high, a Psycho-pass can usually be brought to normal levels with medication, relaxation, therapy or other methods. Sybil ill usually offer which methods are best to maintain a clear hue!  
> 3\. People whose hues are clouded and remain clouded. They usually have a high level psycho-pass.  
> 4\. Dominators are weapons used by enforcers and latent criminals who work for the Public Safety Bureau to track down criminals and read their hue. The dominator is connected to Sybil and will determine whether a person is harmless, needs to be restrained (basically high level tasering that always works as long as you hit but doesn't run a high risk of killing) or killed off as their psycho-pass has raised entirely too high.  
> 5\. Enforcers are also known as detectives. There's usually two to an investigative team and they are in charge of keeping the latent criminals they work with in line. They are above latent criminals but below the elite and director.  
> 6\. The Sybil System runs the entire country of Japan using the psycho-pass/hue system. It is jury, judge, and executioner all in one. Sybil has been shown to be highly flawed but is too deeply ingrained in the system at the moment to be removed.


	11. K is for Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a school trip during holiday Sasuke decides to tell Naruto his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is modern day high school field trip obligatory chapter.
> 
> As a result, I'd say this gives me leave to make the characters closer to modern day teenagers. You know, since there's no ninja war, demons, or batshit insane mythical gods.

K is for Kissing.

Warnings: Innuendos? Sorta. I left out traditional suffixes like -san -senpai etc. Most characters in this chapter that interact together are good friends so they just call each other by their first names. The only one I left in was -sensei. you can't be THAT unfamiliar.

Naruto was practically vibrating in the bus seat next to Sasuke, his excitement palpable and infectious to the other high schoolers. "An entire weekend at a hot springs! This is going to be awesome!" Naruto whooped, pumping his fist in the air. The bus was filled with students from the first and second year class A chattering in anticipation aboard a school bus. It was the end of the first semester and as a result the students were out for two weeks before resuming school. The students had raised enough money from fundraising during the first semester to afford a nice class trip to a local hot springs for the first week and the students couldn't be happier. They had worked really hard to save up for this selling foods and play tickets, holding a cultural festival and many other things. "It will be sooo nice to just sit and relax for a while. No homework, no parents, nothing to distract us. Just pure bliss." Sakura sighed as she leaned over the back of the boy's seat from her own. Chouji and Shikamaru were sitting in front of Sasuke and Naruto, both boys now facing their direction with their knees on the seats to get some elevation. "And we get to see all these girls in their bikinis! Man I can't wait to see Hinata in a two piece!" Chouji sniggered and then yelped in pain as their upperclassman Neji, who was also Hinata's older cousin, slapped him in the back of the head as he passed by to his own seat. "If I catch you trying to sneak a peek on any of the girls I'll flatten you out Akimichi." He threatened and Chouji just rolled his eyes behind the boy's back. "Prude." He muttered under his breath as Naruto snickered at the boy's misfortune. "What about you Sasuke? What are you looking forward to most?" Ino asked from beside Sakura and the boy shrugged nonchalantly but his eyes skirted briefly over Naruto.

The students of Prestigious Konoha Academy knew one another pretty well. It was a boarding school that accepted all grades from kindergarten to high school, a very expensive and well recognized school that you couldn't transfer into. You started from Kindergarten or you didn't start at all and there are strict guidelines to being accepted. The students were all gifted in one way or another and the word 'gifted' wasn't simply ruled down to academically or athletically. As a result students like Naruto who didn't come from a wealthy family weren't excluded from the program, they were instead placed in a scholarship or payment plan category and it was made very clear by staff that they were in no way different (didn't stop some from treating them as such anyways, but it happened everywhere.) Once you were accepted to PKA you stayed with the same students you're entire time at the academy until graduation. Sakura was great at medical, her parents had noticed at a young age she had an aptitude for caring for others and immediately enrolled her into the school. Ino did plant genetics and had recently successfully created her own breed of flower by cross pollinating two existing plants. Shikamaru was one of the academically inclined students, having a brilliant mind but rarely using it due to his laziness. Chouji did a lot of chemistry related work but it wasn't entirely certain what he was gifted at. He had created three pills, one red, one orange, and one yellow but wouldn't tell anyone what they did. Not long after their creation however, they say Chouji loss a massive amount of weight and every time it seemed he might be gaining it back it just disappeared again. Sasuke was another academically inclined student, who was expected to enter into politics after graduation. But Naruto was a gymnastics master. The boy was incredibly flexible and had won every competition he'd entered. There were rumours he was being slotted as a possible competitor at the upcoming olympics. All the people on the bus had basically been raised together and as a result there were strong bonds and friendships formed, another thing the school was known for. After graduation it was pretty rare for students to drop their friendships with the other students from their class and usually the wide range of talents formed invaluable connections to other higher ups in their selected fields.

While he was close with everyone in the class, Sasuke was exceptionally close to Naruto. The boy's infectious smile and sunny disposition had won him over as a child and brightened his day, though it rarely showed on his 'resting bitch face' as Sakura teased him about. He couldn't help the way his face was, it just _was._ The friendship he had with Naruto was unbreakable, the two were practically joined at the hip and even had rooms located next to each other in the boy's wing. Lately though, Sasuke had come to realise he felt something more than friendship for Naruto, something...deeper. Maybe he'd always felt this way, he didn't know. But his plans for this trip were different from everyone else's. This wasn't going to be a relaxing vacation for him, it would probably be nerve racking and maybe even heart breaking. He was planning to confess to Naruto his true feelings, he just needed to figure out how. He wasn't sure if they'd get the chance to roam the city they were traveling to and even if they did there were no guarantees that they'd get to go alone just the two of them. Some of their friends would probably tag along without realising they were ruining his plans. Maybe he should tell them what he was going to do? Just the thought of it made Sasuke flush slightly as he felt the bus take off and the students all gave loud cheers of joy. "You okay Sasuke? Your face is red." Naruto asked, leaning close and Sasuke leaned away from him. "I'm fine, it's just hot on here. Will you take the window down?" He asked and Naruto turned to push the window down while Sasuke tried collecting himself.

The entire trip took about seven hours to reach the hotel they'd be staying, darkness having already descended. It was a grand hotel, almost as large at the Academy. The building itself was a deep red, the front had wide open windows and the students could see patrons of the hotel and staff wandering around. The place was very quiet and relaxing and the students could smell the water from the hot springs in the back and the excitement started bubbling over. "All right listen up!" Called Asuma-sensei and the students looked to him, shuffling around a bit. "Now, this _is_ a co-ed hot springs." He stopped as many of the students cheered and whistled at this announcement. "But! It is a _monitored_ hot springs, 24/7 by round view cameras. So don't get any smart ideas about skinny dipping or any other lewd things." Tsunade-sensei elbowed Jaraiya-sensei in the ribs as the man made vulgar hand motions causing the students to snicker. "Similarly there will be no alcohol on this trip." Jaraiya-sensei snorted at this. "For you students anyway." He muttered and Tsunade-sensei raised her elbow again as Jaraiya cringed away. "Kidding! I'm kidding!" Jaraiya-sensei claimed then shook his head in negation as Tsunade-sensei turned her attention back to the students. "So we're going to go get checked in and then you'll be given room keys. For tonight you're free to do what you want. You can get some food, go to the springs, it doesn't matter as long as you don't leave this hotel. You have no curfew but we are waking up at seven in the morning to go on a tour so I'd say be wise with your sleeping schedule. Alright? Alright, let's go." Asuma-sensei called and the students started surging in carrying their luggage and raising the noise level of the hotel by a noticeable amount.

After about 20 minutes of the hotel staff desperately trying to keep up with the sudden influx of students and making sure everyone got a hotel card and that it was the _correct_ card the students finally split off to go to their rooms. Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba were all sharing a room and after unrolling their futons changed into the complimentary kimonos the hotel supplied and sat down to discuss what to do next. "I'm thinking of heading to the hot springs first, what about you guys?" Kiba suggested and Shikamaru agreed. "I think I'll get some food first. Maybe they have ramen here!" Naruto said excitedly and the others rolled their eyes in exasperation. Naruto normally had a strict diet that he stuck to without complaint but ramen was a huge weakness of his. "I'll go with you, I'm starving. What about you Sasuke?" Chouji asked and Sasuke jerked his head toward Kiba and Shikamaru. "I'll go with these two to the hot springs first, I could use a soak after that long ass bus ride." He stated and the boys chatted for another minute before splitting up. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba grabbed their swimsuits before heading to the men's locker room to change and then stepping out into the springs. It was a very beautiful springs, the entire pool was carved out of the rock that was already there and adorned with fairy lights. It was very large and the area smelled wonderfully aromatic, and Sasuke could see what looked like roses floating on one of the sections. That was probably for more healing springs instead of just soaking or playing in. Sakura and Hinata were already out in the water, matching looks of bliss on their face as they leaned on the lips of the pool. Neji was on the patio and gave the three boys the side-eye as they approached the water. As he entered the water Sasuke felt some of the tension he'd been feeling rush out of his body and he sighed. "Where are Naruto and Chouji?" Sakura asked breathily and Kiba smirked at the girl who was looking a bit boneless in the water. "They went to get food first. Naruto is trying to track down some ramen." Sakura just hummed and soaked further into the water. "Where's-!" Whatever Shikamaru was going to ask was cut off by a loud cry of "YOUTH!" And a huge splash as Rock lee from second year class A jumped in, drenching everyone in the water, even Neji on the patio. "For god's sake Lee!" Neji yelled as he tried to wring his hair out. Lee didn't answer the cry, just floated to the top of the water on his face and did a dead man's float for a bit.

As time passed more students joined in the springs and even a couple teachers until the area got a bit too crowded for Sasuke and he decided to go in search of Naruto and Chouji. "Well, I'm done. I'll go join Naruto and Chouji." He told the others as he pulled himself out and they lazily said goodbye to him. He got dressed again and hung his swim trunks to dry on a rack before making his way to the cafeteria. He found the two boys surrounded by empty bowls of food from the buffet and still going as some kitchen staff watched in awe. It seems Naruto had indeed found the ramen. "Jeez dobe how much ramen have you had? You're going to have to do three weeks worth of training when we get back to burn that off." Sasuke mumbled as he pulled a chair up to their table. "Worth it!" Naruto moaned and Sasuke gulped at the sound of pleasure Naruto was making. "Done with the springs?" Chouji asked around his food and Sasuke nodded. "For now. It's pretty crowded, but maybe I'll go back later. It really is relaxing." Sasuke admitted and the other two nodded. They chatted for a bit before Sasuke went to get some food for himself. When he returned to the table Chouji was gone but Naruto was still there. "Where'd Chouji go?" He asked as he took the boy's unoccupied seat. "He went ahead to the springs. I need to sit and let this ramen settle for a bit so I decided to wait until you were done." Sasuke nodded, though inside he was feeling nervous. They were technically alone, he could do it now but something told him to hold off. Maybe it was his brain over thinking things once again or the knowledge that there were still staff wandering around, but regardless he held off. The two boys had a nice time discussing random things together as Sasuke ate his food and even afterwards until Sasuke realised it was getting a bit late. "Do you still want to go to the springs or straight to sleep?" Sasuke asked and Naruto thought for a minute. "I think I'll go to the springs. Want to come with me?" Naruto asked as he stood and Sasuke nodded following the boy back to the room, telling the others who had returned where they were heading before leaving. The two changed into their swim trunks and entered the springs. Sasuke glanced around for others as Naruto ahhed and oohed in amazement.

They were alone.

Fuck.

Sasuke knew now was the best time as he stepped into the hot water but he felt cold. His hands were clammy and shaking slightly at the thought of what he was going to do soon, at the idea of confessing to another. Sasuke had never really shown interest in anyone, girl or boy. So he didn't really know how to go about doing this to be honest. Sure he'd seen romance movies and heard girls in the hallway who planned to confess to others, and even had a few confess to _him_ but had no experience here, so he was extremely out of his depth. "This is amazing!" Naruto called and Sasuke turned to the other boy in the pool slowly. Naruto floated closer to Sasuke, his face flushed red from excitement of the heat Sasuke couldn't tell. All he knew is that his heart was thumping wildly and he could hear the blood roaring in his ears, all his senses narrowed down to the young man in front of him. Naruto was close enough to touch now, saying something to him but Sasuke couldn't hear him. He knew he should say something to the other boy but he decided to act before he lost his nerve and surged forward, planting his lips firmly on Naruto's. Naruto stiffened and Sasuke froze, horror washing over him and a coldness spreading from the pit of his stomach. He was so _stupid_ to just... _throw himself_ at Naruto! Of _course_ he wouldn't want that! Damn he ruined it. Naruto would hate him now, he'd never speak to him again all because he couldn't control his damn impulses. Lamenting the loss of a childhood friendship Sasuke pulled away and swim back a few feet and just watched Naruto. "Naruto I'm-!"

"B-baka!" Naruto yelled, and Sasuke could see his face was now an alarming shade of red instead of pleasantly flushed. Sasuke shrank back just a bit at Naruto's raised voice holding a hand up placatingly. "Y-you can't just-! Why would you-? Sasuke!" Naruto sputtered and tried swimming closer as Sasuke retreated. "I like you!" He blurted out and Naruto stopped advancing. "I didn't want to tell you like this, I just got nervous and-and acted out of turn. I'm sorry Naruto, but it's true I really do like you, I'm not just joking, please believe-!" Sasuke realised he was rambling but didn't know how to stop himself until Naruto floated closer till they were eye to eye. Naruto remained silent, his blue eyes peering deeply into Sasuke's for a bit and Sasuke thought he might die of a heart attack if Naruto didn't say something, _anything._ Finally Naruto grinned and leaned up to press his lips to Sasuke's lightly before backing up. "Don't be stupid. If I didn't like you in return I would have kicked the crap out of you for doing that. But I don't mind...if it's you." Sasuke was frozen in his place, his mind trying to catch up with what he was hearing and feeling. "...what?" He finally asked and Naruto threw his head back, laughing loudly. "Come on bastard, do it again." Naruto said and tilted his head up. Sasuke only hesitated for a second before leaning forward and kissing him again, Naruto's hands coming up to rest on his shoulders gently. It was a slow, gentle kiss, all lips and fluttering hands on shoulders and necks.

It was perfect.

The two parted for a second and then returned again, never taking it too far, just reveling in the feel of the other. They stayed there for who knows how long until they started getting light headed from the steam and exited. They changed into their kimonos, hung up their trunks, and returned to their room together. The other boys were already sleeping and Sasuke realised it must be pretty late as he settled into his futon next to Naruto who was shuffling his own closer to Sasuke's until he laid down and the two boys were touching sides lightly. They drifted into sleep sharing body heat and feeling content. The next morning Sasuke woke up to someone loudly clearing their throats. He was incredibly comfortable and warm, his body wrapped around Naruto's and his nose buried in the back of the boy's neck. He opened one eye and squinted up at Shikamaru standing above the two boys. "Not that I'm happy to see you two _finally_ getting it together, it's time to wake up." Shikamaru drawled and Sasuke scowled, flipping him off behind the boy's back. Sasuke roused Naruto to wakefulness with a gentle kiss on the side of his neck, the boy giggling as he squirmed at the ticklish motion. "Time to get up dobe." Sasuke said as he pulled away and Naruto groaned, stretching luxuriously before getting up himself. The boys got dressed in regular day clothes before heading to the cafeteria to join the others for breakfast. After getting their food and sitting down at a table the others gradually joined them until all of Class 1A and 2A were eating and chatting away. "So Sasuke, Naruto. Have a nice night?" Kiba asked nonchalantly and Sasuke watched Naruto's face flare up instantly. "Sh-shut up dog breath!" Naruto yelled as he slammed a fist down on the table.

Sakura leaned over from her own table curiously. "What's going on?" Chouji pointed two fingers at Sasuke and Naruto. "It happened." He stated simply and Sakura gasped. "It happened?!" She squealed and the two boys started shrinking down in their seats. "What happened? Wait _it_ happened? Like..." Ino motioned at Sasuke and Naruto. "It, it?" Sakura nodded and Ino whooped as Hinata clapped her hands in joy. "It happened!" Ino called out and they could heard mutterings of 'it happened' and 'oh finally' spread across the students as Jaraiya-sensei and Tsunade-sensei entered the cafeteria, looking a little worse for wear. "Woah, woah, wait! Do you mean these two knuckleheads finally figured it out?" Jaraiya-sensei asked as he placed one hand on each boy's shoulder. "Yep. They were spooning this morning. Naruto was little spoon by the way." Shikamaru stated and Tsunade smirked. "HA! Take that! Pay up old man!" Jaraiya grumbled and handed over some money to Tsunade. "Oh my god I hate everyone!" Naruto exclaimed, covering his face with his hands but Sasuke could see the little smile on his face. The boy looked up at him and Sasuke smiled.


	12. L is for Lament.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto have to deal with the pain of losing a loved one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the L in my ABC one-shots will perpetually be sad.

Warnings: Character death, mental health issues, self harm. I don't want to give too much away here, but just know this won't be a normal character death. You find out what it is pretty fast though so you can skip this chapter if you have to.

L is for Lament.

Naruto felt numb. His face. His hands. His body. Everything was numb and his vision was dark around the corners. He started scratching at his wrist absentmindedly, his nails long and unkempt. He continued scratching, deeper and deeper, thinking of nothing and feeling nothing as he started drawing blood, stripping pieces of skin off with his nails until someone grabbed his hand gently and moved it away. The person lifted his injured wrist and he heard them sigh. "Naruto, you can't do this to yourself remember? You have to stop scratching or you're never going to heal." They stated but Naruto didn't answer, remaining silent as he always was nowadays. The man said nothing more just went about cleaning and wrapping his wrist before examining his nails. "Will you let me cut your nails please?" He asked and Naruto showed his first sign of consciousness, shaking his head. If he didn't have his nails he couldn't scratch and if he couldn't scratch he would be forced to think and he'd have to think about it. About how he would wake up in the night and his hand would instantly gravitate to his stomach, expecting the round bump to be there and his hand would hover as he remembered that it wasn't there, his stomach was flat and _wrong, wrong, wrong!_

Naruto didn't want to think about it.

"It's nice out today Naruto. Do you want to go for a walk?" The man asked but Naruto remained unresponsive again. "Let's go for a walk down the cherry path okay?" Naruto felt the man take ahold of his wheelchair handles and then they were moving down the white hospital walls and out into the sun. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his head back slightly as the sun hit his face. He wasn't really feeling the warmth, but he figured this was what he should be doing. They made their way slowly down a path that smelled of earth and water, surrounded on all sides by pink cherry blossoms and a natural running stream sluggishly chugging water out. There were others out on the path, hospital patrons and visitors who glanced at the two men from the corners of their eyes and whispered to each other. Whispered of what a tragedy, what a pity, it was God's will, it was the demon's fault, it was this, it was that. Naruto didn't care what the villagers of Konoha thought, didn't care what anyone thought anymore. The man brought him to a stop by a bench and Naruto could see him sit down, his husband Sasuke looking paler than he remembered him being. Paler, skinnier, _sadder_ than he remembered.

Naruto stopped looking.

They sat in silence for a bit, Sasuke's hand covering Naruto's uninjured one, his thumb rubbing circles on the palm slowly. "Tsunade says your stomach is almost healed. She says you can go home if you want in a few days or..." The insanity ward. Naruto had heard them talking once when they thought him asleep, his back facing them as they spoke. His mind had retreated so far into itself they were worried he'd never return to the man he was before...

_Before._

 

Tsunade had suggested putting him into the insane ward where he could be monitored 24/7 and get psychiatric help from trained professionals. Sasuke had said he'd think about it. If Naruto hadn't been so numb he might have hated him for it. Naruto's unoccupied hand absently went to stroke his extended stomach-no. Not anymore, it was gone now. Instead there was a long stitching from his c-section that was healing nicely though still tender and sore if he were perfectly honest. So instead his hand just hovered in the air until Sasuke lowered it to his leg gently. He felt Sasuke brushing his hand through his hair in what used to be a soothing motion. He could recall laying with his head in Sasuke's lap and he did this while he stroked at his slowly growing stomach and felt content. He'd been so happy, so overjoyed at the thought of being a parent. Remembered sharing the news with Sasuke, yelping as he'd swung him in a circle, laughing loudly. The reactions of his friends, the tears staining his shirt as Sakura sobbed happy tears into his shoulder, Shikamaru clapping his shoulder as Gaara shook hands with Sasuke. The following months of decorating a baby room with the help of his husband and friends, a light green room with a fox mobile above a white crib, animal print on the borders of the wall. A dresser with foxes and wolves playing on the side, painted lovingly by Sai as a gift. A large window and a rocking chair sitting by it that had belonged to his mother as Iruka told him when he handed it over. The baby shower where they'd also revealed the baby's gender while cutting open a cake to reveal a blue middle and Naruto crying again for the umpth time in joy at the thought of having a little boy. The adorable clothes everyone had gotten for the baby, the toys and books they would read to him every night before bed. He remembered sitting up in bed on days where his feet were too swollen to walk, whispering things to the baby, just random things that popped up in his mind. He remembered Sasuke leaning against his stomach, face pressed up against it as the baby kicked at him and feeling so much overwhelming love.

And then.

And then.

His water had broken, but it was too early. He was only seven months along, it was much too early for him to be having a baby. Naruto had been rushed to the hospital and immediately gone into surgery. He could remember laying in the hospital bed, fully conscious as he felt the pulling and tugging on his stomach but no pain thanks to the anesthesia. He remembered the small cries of his boy and then the look that Tsunade shared with Shizune her nurse and knew there was something wrong as he'd feared there would be. He'd sobbed and begged them to hand him his baby but they'd told him he had to wait, something was wrong they needed to help the baby first and whisked the child away as he was being stitched up. Sasuke came in, flustered and terrified having just gotten in from work. He'd help Naruto's hand and whispered reassuringly to him as they waited for the doctor, praying with all their might. Praying for their child. Then Tsunade had walked in followed by a cart with clear sides and tons of wires poking out. Naruto could faintly see something lying in the middle and wanted to scream, to wail. But he remained silent as Tsunade explained the baby's lungs weren't fully formed and he was also very sickly. She wasn't holding high hopes and suggested the two parents say their goodbyes while they could before pushing the cart closer so Naruto wouldn't have to leave his bed before exiting silently, allowing the two men some privacy with their child.

Naruto had reached through the holes in the side of the cart and rubbed a finger down the thatch of black hair his son had, barely touching him. He was so small, so many wires attached to him that Naruto could barely see his son but what he could see was beautiful. He looked so much like Sasuke, black hair and pale skin but with Naruto's facial markings and maybe his eyes if they didn't darken with age. Sasuke and Naruto had talked to the baby softly, telling him his name was Mino Uchiha and he was loved by many people and would always be loved as the heart monitor beeped slowly in the background. That he was the child of two very strong people and if anyone could beat the odds it was him. Then they'd held one hand each as Mino's breathing slowed to a shallow rasp and then the monitor gave a loud piercing noise as he flat lined. Naruto had screamed then and not stopped for a long time.

Once Mino was taken away, it seemed Naruto's sanity went with him, following after his only child. Naruto had ripped at his hair and skin, digging his nails into his face until hospital staff had been forced to restrain him for his own safety and sedate him. Then he just lay there day after day, not talking, not moving. Just laying there with that blank face and eyes, occasionally scratching at his skin as if he couldn't feel the pain it caused. Sasuke stayed by his side, struck with grief not only from the death of his child but the insanity that he was losing his husband to as well. People visited every day, offering condolences to the grieving parents and offering help with anything they needed. Sasuke's job gave him time off, telling him to come back when he was ready, that his job would still be there. So Sasuke devoted himself to caring for Naruto, making sure he ate and bathed, cleaning his wounds when he scratched himself. He denied help from the staff, simply allowing them to observe to make sure he was doing everything right. And now here they sat, side by side in a cherry garden as the sun went down, their grief still fresh. Naruto heard Sasuke sigh again before he started talking. "I love you Naruto. I'm sorry I wasn't there that day. i should have been there by your side. I'm so sorry." Sasuke sobbed and Naruto finally focused on him, on this beautiful man he loved with his entire being. He'd given him a child and a loving home, given him everything he could of asked for and so much more. To see him in so much pain hurt Naruto and he lifted his hand to lay on the back of Sasuke's neck. "Don't cry." He whispered but Sasuke just sobbed more, falling to his knees in front of Naruto and leaning his forehead against his knees. "I love you Naruto, don't leave me. I can't lose you too, please Naruto." He begged and Naruto felt his breath hitch, a tear rolling down his face. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm sorry." He murmured and Sasuke shook his head. "Don't be, this isn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong Naruto, you did nothing wrong. Please come back to me." Sasuke wailed, but Naruto wasn't so sure. He still felt it was his fault. If he'd been more careful, more caring, more loving to Mino would he have lived? Had he done enough?

Naruto wasn't sure and he was certain those doubts would stay with him forever. He was suffering, yes, but so was Sasuke. Sasuke had lost his child as well and was hurting just like him. Naruto knew he'd never lose this pain, the death of his child would always linger always sting him. Even if they had other children, Mino would always be with him, his burden to bear, his loss to suffer through. The thought of possible future children terrified him, the thought that he might lose more babies if they tried again. Naruto didn't want that to happen, but he knew he couldn't shut down like he had. He had to bring himself to his feet and walk again, for his own sake. He shushed Sasuke and kissed his head, filled with love and determination side by side with his lamentation. He'd walk forward from now on instead of standing still.


	13. M is for Mafia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boss of the Uchiha clan has a regular waiter at his regular restaurant who seems overly fond of the boss. It would be a sad thing if anything happened to that restaurant or waiter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as dire as it sounds, promise.

M is for Mafia.

Warnings: Rape threats, bad language (i.e not cursing) Mentions of Mafia related things (drugs, money laundering, etc, etc.)

"Why we eatin' in a rat hole like this boss?" A snide voice loudly rang out in the quiet restaurant atmosphere drawing the attention of other patrons. Most quickly glanced away once they caught sight of the men in the doorway, wisely deciding to focus on their food so as not to bring attention to themselves. "It's not a rat hole you stupid punk. We eat here every Sunday after church, just like the Boss's parents, and their parents before them. It's a tradition." An older man with grey hair and an eyepatch stated as he slapped the back of the head of a younger male. The younger had short white hair with purple eyes dressed in a gaudy purple suit and as he sneered at the older male those who still dared to stare saw two rows abnormally sharp teeth. "Aw c'mon you can't be serious." He groaned in exasperation. "Enough. Show a little tact Suigetsu. Kakashi's right, we eat here every Sunday so get used to it. Try the meatballs, they're great." A man with black hair about the same age as Suigetsu said and he instantly stopped complaining. "Sorry boss." He muttered at the other who just waved a hand absently. "Ah! Hello Sasuke, the usual spot?" A pink haired woman asked as she gathered cutlery and menus for the three men and one woman in front of her. She was wearing a pair of black slacks with an apron across her waist and a black button down vest with a long sleeved white shirt underneath and a pink tie that matched her hair. "Yes Sakura, thank you." The men followed her towards a back table where they seated themselves with Sasuke's back facing the wall so he could look out at the restaurant unhindered. "Naruto will be right out. I'd suggest the soup today, Tanaka cooked it himself." Sakura stated before bowing slightly and taking her leave as everyone looked over their menus. "Hmm, boss you eat here often. What would you suggest more, the steak or veal chops?" The red haired woman of the group asked. She had long fiery red hair with red eyes and a black suit and tie. "Veal chops." Sasuke mumbled distractedly. He was looking towards the kitchen with an intense stare as though waiting for something. "Karin you're droolin'." Suigetsu snickered at the woman and then yelped when she elbowed him roughly. "Children. Behave." Kakashi drawled and the two shot him apologetic looks. The last male of the group named Jugo was a massive man, seemingly a bodyguard, with orange-red hair and matching eyes and wearing a sandy brown suit and a dark brown tie. He was quietly surveying their surroundings, tracking all exits and entrances and scanning for potential threats.

Sasuke suddenly sat up straight and started fiddling with his cutlery a bit as footsteps headed their way. A blond haired man appeared by their table with a pair of the bluest eyes Suigetsu had ever seen in his life. He wore a pair of black slacks with an apron and white undershirt like Sakura but his upper uniform was different. It was a deep blue button down vest but it was obviously of much better quality than Sakura's. The way the fabric moved showed it was silk and it had a nice embroidering with an eye for detail. It was apparent that the vest was extremely expensive. Suigetsu found himself wondering why or how on earth a waiter would have such an expensive vest as he made his way to Sasuke's seat and stood by him. "Hello! Oh, I see three new faces with you today. I'm Naruto, and I'm the waiter every Sunday for the Uchiha clan." Naruto stated, bowing his head and the three muttered greetings. "So what drinks for everyone today?" He asked and they went down the line drink by drink as Naruto wrote them down diligently before looking at Sasuke. "Gin?" He asked and Sasuke nodded as he looked at the menu silently. "Any appetizers today?" He asked and Sasuke pointed at something on the menu. "Pot stickers, no problem. Are you ready to order or need a few more minutes?" Naruto asked and there was a general muttering of consensus to wait a few more minutes. "No problem, I'll be right back with your drinks." Naruto said as he placed his writing pad in his arpon. Then, almost unnoticeably Suigetsu saw him run a gentle hand over the back of Sasuke's neck before walking away. Suigetsu felt a sneer curl his lip at the action a shiver of repugnance running down his back. _"Fuckin' faggot."_ He didn't say anything out loud since his boss seemed to dislike the word, but it didn't stop him from saying it. He wondered why Sasuke just allowed Naruto to touch him so casually but it wasn't his place to ask. He was just a footman.

Once Naruto returned with the drinks they placed their orders and he took them to the kitchen and came back to their table. The three newbies watched in curiosity as he stood and chatted with Sasuke nonchalantly, as if he wasn't talking to one of the biggest Mafia heads in Konoha. Sasuke was the youngest Uchiha head in history and one of the youngest in Konoha history as well. He was ruthless and calculating, never slipping up on deals, never biting off more than he can chew. He'd brought the Uchiha profits up by seventy five percent in the last five years, an unprecedented amount by all accounts. He'd made a name for himself as someone not to be messed with, destroying anyone who dared threatened his hold on head of the clan or his land. He'd killed many, condemned many more to death, ruined lives and saved lives. He was devil and saint rolled into one with his 'safety money' he laundered from local shops on his land saving them from other mafias but placing them firmly under his thumb as well. And as for police? All of them bought out. Anyone can be bought with enough zeros, and if they absolutely refused they were easily replaced with someone who wouldn't. And yet here was this skinny little blond boy acting as though Sasuke was just some random patron off the street. It rubbed Karin the wrong way to see Sasuke not receiving the respect he deserved from this lowly server. He should be groveling at his feet like people at other stores did when they ate there. She wanted to say something but Kakashi, seeming to know what she was thinking, shot her a _look_ and she bit her tongue bitterly. Jugo, on the other hand, didn't care. As long as the boy wasn't a physical threat he was sure Sasuke could handle himself. Hell, even if he _was_ going to attack Sasuke he could handle it himself. Jugo was mostly for show and as a meat shield honestly.

Naruto disappeared again after he brought them their food, allowing them to eat in peace. Suigetsu and Karin had to admit, the food was great. Better than some of the five star restaurants they'd been to in the past to be frank. All the food was perfectly cooked and prepared and had beautiful plating and garnishes. Suigetsu was impressed and looking at other patrons plates it seemed that all the food was as high caliber as their plates, so it wasn't special treatment. "Any dessert today?" Suigetsu almost jumped out of his chair at Naruto's sudden disappearance and sneered at the boy. "None for me. Anyone else?" Kakashi asked and only Sasuke and Karin nodded. "I'd like the cheesecake please." Naruto nodded and then looked at Sasuke expectantly. "Make my usual please Naruto." Naruto rolled his eyes, but his face held a fond smile. "Whatever you pushy bastard." Naruto called over his shoulder and dodged a swat at his leg from Kakashi. "Watch it you cheeky brat, I'll get you one day!" Kakashi called but Naruto just laughed as he turned into the kitchen. "He talks to you very casually." Karin pointed out and Sasuke shrugged. "We're childhood friends. Now, let's talk about the Sound clan moving in on my territory. You mentioned something about it earlier Kakashi?" The conversation devolved into clan business, Naruto and his strange relationship with their boss pushed to the back of their minds. Just when Karin was starting to wonder where the dessert was Naruto returned with the greatest looking cheesecake Karin had seen in her life. It was truly beautiful and Karin pushed Suigetsu away as he gazed longingly at it. "You snooze you lose bozo!" She snickered and then dug in, moaning in ecstasy. Sasuke's dessert was some sort of cake with a raspberry and chocolate topping and as he looked down at it his face flared up. He took a spoon and quickly ran it across some of the chocolate and glared at Naruto who just stuck his tongue out. "You're not funny." He called out in a flat voice but Naruto just wiggled his fingers from the corner he'd turned after he'd made a hasty retreat.

After finishing their dessert the members of the Uchiha clan stood and starting taking their leave when Sasuke paused. "Go ahead to the car, I'll be right behind you." He said then entered the kitchen without so much as a little hesitation in his movements. Kakashi ushered them out and they stood on the curb waiting for the car. Suigetsu fidgeted, uncomfortable with leaving Sasuke alone in an unfamiliar environment. So he decided when Kakashi wasn't looking he darted back in and made his way to the kitchen in search of Sasuke. The pink haired waitress from earlier was there and tried to stop him from going further but he ignored her and pushed open one of the close back doors that he assumed was an office. "Hey boss-!" Suigetsu cut off with a yell and jumped back a bit as he felt his face turn red from blush. Sasuke was in there alright, but so was Naruto. The boy was sitting on a desk with his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck who was bent down a bit so he could reach Naruto's lips. They were sharing an intimate, close kiss but broke apart instantly once Suigetsu burst through the door. "What. The. FUCK. Are you DOING?!" Sasuke asked quietly, stressing a few words with gritted teeth and Suigetsu could feel the rage pouring off his boss. Naruto was still on the desk frowning at Suigetsu and seeming disappointed. "I-I didn't mean to boss, I swear. I didn't know-!"

"Didn't I tell you to go wait for the car?!" Sasuke growled, stepping closer with each word and his voice rising steadily. "Y-Yeah boss I just thought-!"

"You're not paid to think you dumbass! You're paid to follow orders!" Sasuke yelled and grabbed Suigetsu by the scruff of his neck. "See you later Sasuke!" Naruto called and Sasuke bodily dragged Suigetsu from the back room and out of the restaurant and threw him into the limo waiting for them. Karin and Jugo stared in bewilderment at their furious leader while Kakashi looked bored. Suigetsu scrambled up into a seat and bowed to Sasuke. "Sorry boss, you're right I should have just followed your orders. Please forgive me, I'm beggin' ya." Suigetsu stuttered and Sasuke sighed while loosening his tie. "You're going to be on cleaning duty at the headquarters for a month Suigetsu. But I suppose it isn't all bad. You three have new orders." He pointed at the three newbies across from him and they straightened expectantly. "That boy in there, the waiter? He's mine, and you'll treat him as if he was my old lady. You'll join the security duty on his house and escort him _discreetly ___everywhere he goes. He knows you're there, but he won't acknowledge you. Protect him like you'd protect me, got it?" He ordered and the three nodded in affirmation, eyes wide in surprise. They'd never heard of the boss having an old lady not even a hint. Naruto had to be a very well secret. "Boss, how many people know about this?" Jugo asked and Sasuke remained silent for a bit. "Only about twenty, people I know definitely won't betray us to other clans." Kakashi answered and Sasuke nodded in affirmation. "So you can understand how easy it will be to track you down and take care of you if you talk, right?" The three looked at each other nervously and nodded. "Good, I'm glad we're all in agreement."

////

For the next month things went normally; Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo joined the security detail for Naruto and it was possibly the easiest job they'd been given so far. Naruto only left home to go to work and go grocery shopping. Some days Sasuke would visit for a bit but other than that nothing ever changed. Suigetsu painstakingly cleaned the Uchiha clan's headquarters and the three newbies became acquainted with the staff and cooks of the restaurant Taka they ate at every Sunday. It was very routine and kind of droll. Until one night when Suigetsu was on security duty when his phone rang with an unknown number. "Who's this?" Suigetsu asked instead of a greeting. "Suigetsu?" Said man sat up straighter from his station in his car across the street from Naruto's apartment. "Naruto?" There was silence except for a shuffling noise for a few seconds. "I have a favor to ask. Can you take me to Taka's?" Naruto asked and Suigetsu rubbed at the back of his neck. "Sure but what's this about? Somethin' wrong?" He asked and received only silence for a few more seconds. "Yes. No? Maybe. Honestly, it's probably nothing, but I have a bad feeling." Suigetsu watched as Naruto exited his apartment and locked the door behind him before making his way across the street to Suigetsu's car. As he entered and the two started on the road Suigetsu asked, "So what's this about a bad feeling?" Naruto shrugged and started biting at his thumbnail. "Well the alarm went off and it says the pin was used to turn it off. That's not too unusual but..." Suigetsu nodded. "But it's pretty late for anyone to be going into the restaurant. You think someone broke in?" He asked and Naruto nodded. "Yeah, like I said it's just a feeling. But I'm usually pretty good at following my gut, so I just want to check." As they turned the corner they could see the restaurant down the block in its own section, all other shops were a good 20 feet away from it. They'd only gone a few more feet when it felt like all the air was being sucked out of the car and there was a deafening _boom_ and Taka's went up in a spectacular ball of flame. Suigetsu slammed on the breaks and yanked Naruto to the floorboard even as his ears were ringing and his eyesight was somewhat blurry from the shockwave. He scanned the area while holding his handgun in case there were any enemy clansmen nearby. His ears were ringing so bad he almost didn't notice Naruto getting out of the car and running down the street, but managed to catch up to the boy pretty quickly and place himself between Naruto and the restaurant.

"Are you crazy?! We have no idea who did this, they could still be here!" Suigetsu yelled, but Naruto was silently staring up at the building in despair. "It was Sound. Look, the flames are turning purple." Naruto responded and Suigetsu watched as he realised the man was right. Where the flames were once red orange were now turning a brilliant bright purple, a trademark of the Sound Clan arsonist group. Naruto just shook his head and turned away while pulling his phone out. He dialed a number quickly and waited patiently for an answer. "Sasuke." Suigetsu turned at hearing his boss's name and watched as Naruto spoke. "Sasuke, Sound destroyed Taka. Yes, I'm sure, the flames are bright purple. No, I'm fine. Yes I'm with Suigetsu. Listen Sasuke...I need to lose me tail for a bit. About three hours, okay?" Suigetsu opened his mouth instantly to protest but it seemed Sasuke beat him to the punch. "It's fine Sasuke. I can handle myself." Suigetsu snorted in disbelief and Naruto shot him a nasty look. "Ok, I promise. Ok. Here Suigetsu, he wants to talk to you." Naruto held the phone out and Suigetsu took it quickly. "Hey boss." Suigetsu heard Sasuke sigh wearily on the other end. "Let Naruto go off on his own. Don't follow him or he'll definitely know." Suigetsu made a weird noise in the back of his throat. "Boss-!"

"I know Suigetsu! But even if you try to follow him he'll just lose you." Suigetsu was quiet for a long time. "Alright boss." He finally grunted and handed the phone back to Naruto. "I'll see you soon. I love you bastard Sasuke." Naruto said playfully and ended the call before he could retort. Suigetsu got Naruto back in the car when the fire truck started pulling up and took him back to his apartment. Before he got out Suigetsu cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention. "You know how to work one of these?" He asked gesturing towards his gun. Naruto nodded and Suigetsu handed it to him. "Be careful kid. Anything happens to you and I die. And I'm pretty fond of living." Naruto laughed heartily and gave the man a one fingered salute before slamming the door shut. Suigetsu stay until Naruto was inside and then drove off. He would just have to put faith in Sasuke's faith he guessed.

////

When Naruto arrived at the warehouse headquarters of Sound (seriously could you get more cliched?) Naruto was instantly held at gunpoint from at least four directions. "Who da fuck are you?" Someone called out and Naruto huffed at the rude tone. "Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here to talk with Orochimaru." There was a low undercurrent of frightened muttering when he stated his name. Uzumaki. The name was enough to make anyone freeze in fear and make them quake in the shoes like children come face to face with the Boogeyman. That's essentially what the Uzumaki clan was, a myth, a nighttime horror for mafia members. They dabbled in everything from human trafficking to big time drugs. Rumor had it there were countless members, that the leader was long dead but due to the extensive size they managed to run themselves. And yet here stood this kid stating to be part of one of the largest mafias in existence. "Let him through." Another voice stated and Naruto made a face as the new person stepped forward. "Kabuto."

"Naruto. Been awhile hasn't it?" The man had a pleasant enough look on his face but Naruto knew otherwise. The white haired male before him was a sick individual to be sure, he loved causing people pain more than anything. "So, you're here to see boss? I'm guessing this is about Taka?" Kabuto asked casually as they walked down a narrow hallway. "I'm here to talk to Orochimaru not you." Was all Naruto said and Kabuto shook his head. "Always so cold. Aw well, have fun Na-ru-to." Naruto shivered at the sleazy way the man said his name as he left him in front of the door to Orochimaru's office after knocking. "Come in." Called a sibilant voice and Naruto took a steadying breath before he entered. "Ah, Naruto. I wasn't expecting to see you honestly. I thought it would Sasuke." Orochimaru was talking as if the two were old friends who hadn't seen each other in years and Naruto wasn't having it. "Orochimaru you asshole! You torched my restaurant!" Naruto growled as he slammed a fist down on Orochimaru's desk. Orochimaru issued his hissing laugh and merely spread his arms in an apologetic manner. "So sorry Naruto. If it's any consolation, it was more a hit against Sasuke than you. He did just steal three of my top members." Naruto wasn't budging, instead the man's answer just seemed to make him angrier. "Maybe if you weren't so damn creepy you wouldn't lose members!"

Orochimaru stood and circled his desk making Naruto step back a bit to put some space between the two. "What can I do Naruto? Are you looking for reparations? I can't rebuild your restaurant but I can offer you...other things." Naruto almost gagged as Orochimaru's eyes went down his body and up again suggestively. "Ugh, see there. That right there is why members leave you, you creepy old man. No, I'm here to issue a warning. You took one of my buildings, my _favorite_ building to be precise, so don't be surprised when something of yours _accidentally_ gets burnt down in a few days." Without warning Orochimaru shot his arm out and snagged Naruto by the wrist before he threw him up against the desk and pinned him there. "Such threatening words from such a pretty mouth. If you're not careful I'll make sure my clansmen find use for it, and a few other things on your person." Orochimaru chuckled and dragged his tongue up Naruto's neck. Naruto shuddered and could practically feel his eyes dilate before everything turned blurry and he took a backseat in his own body.

/////

Sasuke stayed awake all night waiting. For a call, a text, some sort of sign that Naruto was alright. It had been about two and a half hours.since Naruto had gone off on his own and though it wasn't showing Sasuke was extremely worried about him. He looked up as someone knocked on his bedroom door and Kakashi entered. "He's here." Sasuke was on his feet and out the door in a flash, his feet carrying him down the extensive stairs of Uchiha manor to the foyer. He slowed down a bit as Naruto came into view and looked the man from head to toe. "Sorry." Naruto muttered but Sasuke shook his head. "Any of it yours?" He asked, referring to the blood splattered on Naruto's clothes. Naruto shrugged and Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders before turning to Kakashi. "Strip the car." He ordered and Kakashi nodded before he got on his phone to bark orders at other members of the clan as Sasuke led Naruto away. After the man had showered and was dressed in a pair of Sasuke's pajamas the two climbed in bed together and cuddled up for the rest of the night. The morning would bring news of a mass murder at Sound's headquarters with living members too scared to speak out. The reconstruction of Taka would begin and it would be a while before the Uchiha clan could have their usual Sunday breakfast. For this night however, the two were just glad they were alive and together in the same bed in such a rare occurrence. The life of a mafia man was hard. But they loved it all the same.


	14. N is for Nazi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke doesn't trust the blond man one bit after everything he's been through. However he has no choice if he wants to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SADNESS INCOMING!
> 
> I used Frankfurt because that's where Anne Frank lived.

N is for Nazi.

Warnings: Character death, Holocaust time period and everything it details, sadness.

The wail of sirens drowned out the sound of any nighttime creatures in the barren streets of Frankfurt, Germany as two figures made their way swiftly down the back alleys. The ground was littered with trash and debris from buildings nearby that had been hit by bombs during the last attack along with the winter snowfall and made the path somewhat treacherous in the threadbare shoes the two men were wearing. The cold seeped in deep to the bone and made for a miserable sensitivity in the barely covered limbs. The taller of the two pressed against the wall and glanced around the corner before waving at his companion to follow silently and slid along until they reached a door in a dead end. It was a dirty block with a giant trash can nearby that smelled vile and the smaller of the two men covered his nose as he bit back bile, watching the taller knock on the door three times, pause, and then knock five times. There was a long moment where nothing happened and the taller turned to the smaller with a desolate look on his face when the door opened a tiny bit, just enough for someone to call out, "Who's there?" Immediately the taller pressed closer to the door. "My name is Itachi Uchiha and this is my brother Sasuke. Our father told us to come here if we ever needed help from friends." There was another pause before the door closed and they heard a lock sliding back and the door opened again to allow them entrance. Once inside they were greeted with three men all armed with handguns squarely pointed at them and the man who had opened the door who immediately barked, "Arms up, let me search you. Do you have any ID proving who you are or any weapons?"

"My ID is in my left pocket and I have a blade in my back pocket." Itachi answered as he obediently lifted his arms and Sasuke followed suit. The man patted him down swiftly and found his billfold opening it and retrieving the ID, scrutinising it intensely before nodding and returning the items to Itachi's pocket. He looked to Sasuke expectantly. "ID is in my pocket and I have no weapons." The process was repeated before the man stepped back and nodded at the three men with guns to lower their weapons. "So your Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha's kid huh? I never met them, but I heard a lot of great things. I'm sorry for your loss." The brothers nodded and shuffled uncomfortably at the mention of their deceased parents, the pain still a festering wound on their hearts. The one who patted them down was pretty young, about Sasuke's age maybe with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, serious brown eyes and a circle beard. He was wearing a pale brown sweater vest with a white undershirt, black slacks and striped suspenders with a matching jacket slung over a chair by the door they'd entered from. "I'm Shikamaru Nara. These guys are Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and Neji Hyuuga." He pointed at the three men who had been holding guns, all dressed in a similar style to Shikamaru but with varying colors. The brothers shook hands with everyone and then looked to Shikamaru expectantly. "Are you the leader of this resistance?" Itachi asked and Shikamaru snorted, practically throwing himself back in the chair haphazardly. "Nah, you'll meet him in a minute. I'm just a footman."

The man named Chouji gestured for the brothers to follow him and the exited from what appeared to have been a backroom into a large warehouse overpass railing. The main part of the building was set low in the ground, below street level which Sasuke supposed was better for when the attacks happened. Looking down Sasuke could see a few people milling around and rows of beds neatly stacked side by side, close but not so close as to be touching. There wasn't going to be much room for privacy Sasuke could see. Then again, it wasn't like he'd need privacy to change clothes he didn't own or shower in a non-existent washroom. They continued on the overpass until the end, bypassing the stairs leading down and went to an office door, Chouji knocking twice before instantly opening the doors. "More refugees." Sasuke scowled at the word, hating the truth of it more than he could admit. "Let them in." A voice said and Chouji stepped aside enough for the brothers to move in and closed the door behind them, waiting outside. The brothers both stiffened at the sight of a blond man sitting at the desk before them and an older blond woman standing to his right. The man had very sunny blond hair, tan skin, and Sasuke could see a hint of blue eyes though his head was mostly lowered towards a map, staring intensely. He was wearing a Long white shirt with the cufflinks unbuttoned, dark green suspenders with a matching tie and black high rise pleated pants. The woman had blond pale blond hair hanging in two ponytail to her waist, pale blue eyes and a rather...ample bust to be frank. She was wearing a low cut full dark green dress that came down to her knees with a simple white cardigan to help with the winter chill. "Just a second." The man said to them then pointed at the map. "What about this route?" The woman looked over closely then shook her head. "No way, that's where the soldiers are staying, it would like leading them straight to the wolves." The man sighed as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his face. "I guess we'll need to talk to Pain, see if he can be bribed to help." Sasuke thought he heard him mutter something that sounded like 'creepy bastard' under his breath but he couldn't be sure.

Finally the blond male looked up at them. "Hey there, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. This is Tsunade Godaime my godmother. You're the Uchiha's?" The boys nodded and Tsunade stepped forward a bit. "I knew your mother Mikoto, I was her midwife when she was pregnant with you Itachi." Itachi's eyes lit up at bit in recognition of her name and he held his hand out to shake. "Yes, mother spoke fondly of you. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, but all the same I'm glad to put a name to the face." Sasuke stiffly shook the proffered hand but didn't come any nearer to the two blonds. "There's also my godfather Jaraiya but he's out scouting right now. I'll introduce you once he returns tomorrow morning if that's alright? For now you two can find yourselves some beds and sleep if you want. We've got some spare clothes we can give you, just ask the man stationed by the stairs, his name is Lee. We have food and water to go around, but no showers unfortunately. Drawbacks of living in a warehouse. We ask that you help pitch in around the joint and keep it clean, keep it safe, help with food prep and laundry et cetera but if you want to go outside you'll need an escort that knows the streets. Come to me, Tsunade, or Jaraiya so we can assign you one that way we know where all our available men are at all times." Naruto was very no nonsense and straightforward with them which was appreciated greatly by the two Uchiha's. No need beating around the bush with sentimentalities and pitying looks here, just business. The brothers thanked the two and Sasuke walked out to the overpass but Itachi hesitated a minute. "Are your parents Minato and Kushina Uzumaki?" Naruto was silent for a long time, chair pointed to the left side wall, face angled away from them. "Yeah." He finally mumbled and Itachi lowered his head in respect. "They were amazing people." He stated simply, then turned on his heel and followed Sasuke out, Tsunade shutting the door behind them.

Sasuke was quiet all the time they went down the stairs, spoke to the overenthusiastic Lee for clothes and chose beds, getting settled as the other strangers surrounding them prepared for bed as well. "Sasuke." Said Uchiha turned his head towards his brother, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Put it out of your mind. These are good people, or our parents would never have instructed us to track them down." Sasuke merely nodded and rolled over to face the opposite direction. Sasuke wasn't so sure about these people as his brother. The sight of that blond man, Naruto, had brought forth memories of horrid Nazi soldiers he'd encountered. Men and women who would shove him into the mud for daring to walk the same road as them, who would taunt him for the Star of David he was required to wear. The cruelty he'd faced at the hands of people who looked like Naruto was countless and Sasuke truly believed he'd never be able to see Naruto as anything other than another Nazi.

/////

After a few days the brothers settled into life in the warehouse easily. Sasuke usually helped with laundry and food prep along with a shy girl named Hinata who was the previously mentioned Neji's cousin and his only remaining relative, and a red haired boy named Gaara. He liked them mostly because they were quiet and didn't try starting up a conversation with him unless necessary. It was a silent, unspoken camaraderie between them. Itachi meanwhile was working with the higher ups, including Naruto. Apparently they were seeing about a way to sneak the current refugees on a ship to America where they'd have freedom to live without fear. The Pain man Naruto had mentioned when they'd first met him was an American gangster who had men stationed in Germany and periodically shipped his wares back and forth. Naruto was hoping to bribe him for safe passage, though his hopes seem to lower by the day. Itachi would speak highly of Naruto, telling Sasuke of how kind he was and how he genuinely wanted to help people. Sasuke only listened with half an ear, his own judgemental views caused by hardships clouding his vision. He was determined to at least dislike this blond man who was a monster in the back of his head. A month after their arrival Hinata worriedly told him they were out of baking soda for the clothes and asked him to tell Naruto for her. She seemed to fancy the man though Sasuke couldn't fathom why. So Sasuke slowly trekked up the stairs and approached the door, standing there for a minute in hesitation. Finally he knocked once then opened the door, quickly entering and closing the door on his way in. Naruto was alone in the room today, in the same chair with the same map, chewing on the end of a pen he was using to make marks. He was wearing a similar outfit as the day before though today it was a black tie and suspenders and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. And Sasuke could see a tattoo that he immediately recognized.

A pink triangle on the inside of his right forearm.

Naruto glanced up to see who had entered and jerked upright, hastily shoving his sleeves down. The two were silent as they stared at one another one before Sasuke strode forward and grabbed a chair, pulling it over to sit next to Naruto on his right side. He slowly reached forward and took Naruto's wrist, turning it so the underarm was facing upwards and started lifting his sleeve up.

"I-."

"Quiet."

Naruto's mouth shut with an audible click, the words dying in his throat. Sasuke rolled the sleeves up until the triangle was clearly visible and then just stared. He rubbed his thumb over it softly in thought. "You were in a camp?" He asked and Naruto hesitated before nodding. "At Dulag. Not long, just enough time for them to slap this on me. I managed to escape and took some with me like Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata." Naruto admitted and Sasuke nodded. "Is this true? Do you dig other men?" He asked and Naruto froze. "I...uh..." Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're usually such an eloquent speaker. What's wrong fearless leader?" Naruto sneered. "Excuse me for not wanting to answer such a personal question." Sasuke just shrugged and released his arm after tracing it with his fingertips for a second. "Whatever. It's not like you're the only one." Sasuke muttered and Naruto eyed him curiously as he rolled his sleeve down again. "...you trying to tell me something or just stating a fact?" Naruto asked. The two looked at each other silently for another long length of time. "Telling." Sasuke stated simply and Naruto nodded, though Sasuke believed he could see a hint of a smile. "Hm. Did you need something Sasuke? Or did you just decide to barge in for no reason?" Naruto asked and Sasuke recalled the reason he'd come up at all, relaying the lack of baking soda to him. Naruto nodded and suddenly he was back to the hardened leader Sasuke was used to seeing, telling him that he'd send someone out to retrieve some pronto. The two chatted amicably, Sasuke looking over the map with Naruto a bit and offering suggestions before Tsunade came back and Sasuke took his leave. Later that night as he laid in bed, staring up at a pitch black ceiling Sasuke came to think that his entire view of Naruto had been skewed. The man had spent time in a camp, that changed his entire perception of him if he were honest. No one could spend time in a Nazi camp, have a pink triangle, and still be one of them. It wasn't possible. So Sasuke decided he'd give this man a chance, this man he could relate to on a completely different level than he could with the refugees. Even among these folks, a man like him and Naruto wouldn't be welcome if they were found out. Jew or not, no one wanted a dirty homosexual around them.

///////

As time moved on Sasuke spent more of his days by Naruto's side, helping the same as Itachi with the escape effort. And as a result, the two men spent many hours together and became fast friends. Sasuke ended up feeling ashamed of his initial mistrust and borderline hatred of Naruto. He'd come to find that Itachi's accounts of Naruto's character were true. He was a gentle man who wished to help as many as he could escape from the monstrous Nazi people and overseas. The two would speak of their parents often, sharing their pasts with one another, the good and the bad. "My dad joined the army of his own will when the camps started going up. He told me before he left that he had to help these poor people, and since he could pass for a Nazi with his blond hair and blue eyes it was the only way. My mom went with him as his 'prisoner' leaving me with Jaraiya and Tsunade. Dad would write to me when he could, using code or invisible ink that I burned out, letting me know how they were doing and the horrors they were experiencing. They helped many people escape from Dachau." Naruto recounted his story softly and Sasuke jerked at the name of the camp. Naruto nodded at him. "Yeah. That's where they met your parents. They tried to get them out, but they refused to leave. They said the couldn't just abandon others to suffer and wanted to help like my parents were. You know the rest. They were caught helping prisoners and executed in the middle of the camp." Naruto smiled ruefully. "I've been told that my mom turned around at the last second and went down flipping everyone off with a huge smile as my dad laughed at her. It definitely sounds like something she would do, just for that last jab." Naruto had a faraway look on his face as he finished and Sasuke felt the urge to reach out and comfort the man but resisted. It would be bad if someone walked in on him doing anything 'unseemly' as they both understood well. "I was caught with a guy named Sai a couple months after they died. I was drunk off my ass and we were kissing in a back alley. Some soldiers found us and hauled us in. Sai tried to run and they shot him in the back. I feel awful that I got him killed like that, because I was so stupid." Naruto sighed and rubbed at his eyes with one hand. Sasuke was silent, not knowing what to say. He told Naruto of his experiences with Nazis and felt the sympathy Naruto shared with him. Both had been discriminated against and knew what it was like to be viewed as something disgusting.

Almost six months after the Uchiha brothers had arrived at the hideout they shared their first kiss. It was nothing big, just a small, chaste thing, but it felt so much more significant. It had happened as they were looking over the map in Naruto's office, alone. Sasuke had leaned in closely and Naruto had simply stretched up and kissed him. Sasuke had pulled away and stared at him for a second before kissing his cheek softly and resting his head on his should for a few minutes. A few days later they kissed again, this time standing, Naruto's hip resting on his desk. Sasuke's hands were placed lightly on Naruto's hips and Naruto's hands were cupping his face sweetly. They kissed for a few seconds before the door opening jolted them apart, faces flushed red and breathing heavy. Jaraiya looked between the two as he closed the door behind him and lifted his hands in front of him placatingly. "Hey I don't care. Just be careful next time. Lock the door if you have to." He stated and the two nodded, relaxing a bit in relief. Thank God it had been Jaraiya and not someone like Shino who the had no clue what the reaction would be.

They were more cautious from then on, taking Jaraiya's advice and locking the door whenever they were alone together. They treasured every second with one another, knowing that at any moment it could all be torn away. A raid, a bomb, being discovered, there were countless ways they could be done. A few new refugees piled in, Ino Yamanaka, Temari and Kankuro Subaku, who turned out to be Gaara's siblings he'd been separated from earlier, and another girl named Tenten with her parents. Everyone was settled in nicely, Ino and the Subaku siblings deciding they wanted to help with the escape. With more manpower Naruto was able to send out more scouts and find alternate routes that could lead to a port and speak with more boat owners about a possible smuggling. It was tricky, never knowing who you could and couldn't talk to about such things, finding a big enough boat to hold at least 30 people, haggling a bribe without ever actually stating the purpose. It was frustrating and most days found Sasuke massaging Naruto's shoulders as he nursed a migraine from the stress put on his shoulders. Finally one day Chouji came barreling into the room Sasuke had forgotten to lock screaming, "NARUTO!" The two men, who had been in the middle of a rather heated make out, jerked away and stared in horror at the chubby man. "Don't care! Doesn't matter! Look at this!" Chouji spouted out quickly and shoved a letter into Naruto's face, huffing for air as if he'd ran a marathon. Naruto took the letter and read it over swiftly before a bright smile took over his entire face. "Pain has agreed to smuggle everyone onto his ships! He says he wants money, men, and booze but that should be fine. We have a week to get everyone ready to go and prepare a safe route!" Naruto whooped and turned to hug Sasuke enthusiastically who was laughing as well and Chouji decided, 'what the hell?' and joined the hug as well. News spread quickly and the refugees were packed, ready to go in record time. A nervous, excited air filled the warehouse the days leading up to the departure.

On the last night Naruto and Sasuke were in his office sharing a bottle of nice wine Jaraiya had handed them with a saucy wink before going to join the downstairs celebration the refugees were holding. Sasuke had made sure to lock the door this time and the lovers had shared a passionate night of love-making and drinking in the connected bedroom of Naruto's office. As they lie together in the early hours of the morning, only a sheet covering them, Naruto had leaned his head on Sasuke's chest, staring at him. "I'm not going to America." Sasuke was silent and only nodded, running loving fingers through the blond hair he'd come to adore on the man. He'd already known this, knew there was no way Naruto could leave when the war was still waging and there were more refugees needing help. "Come find me when it's all over? I'll write to you where I am." Sasuke pleaded and Naruto smiled sweetly at him. "Of course. America might not be welcoming to people like us, but it has to be better than here. I think we could be happy there after the war." Naruto said simply and Sasuke smiled down at him. "I think so too."

/////

The route was dangerous and long waiting. They knew it would be since they could only take a handful of people at a time in the cover of very early morning where the sun wasn't even up yet. However that also meant there were fewer people around, including soldiers. Somehow they'd managed to get everyone to the ships with minimal issue and the last to board were the Uchiha brothers who had hung back for the last few seconds to say goodbye to their saviors. Also staying behind were Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Tsunade, Jaraiya and Shino that they knew by name and a few others they didn't know very well. They would continue to help people from Germany, sending them to America through a continual trade agreement with Pain. "Write soon?" Naruto asked Sasuke quietly and he'd nodded. The men and women they'd come to think of as family closed in around them, respectfully looking away and shielding them from prying eyes as the two shared one last, lingering kiss. Finally the brothers boarded and the ship started leaving port as Sasuke continued to look towards the bay and the retreating figure of his lover. The rest of the refugees were below deck, leaving only the Uchihas and the ship's crew on deck. "Look at it Sasuke. So much potential ahead of us. It will be better now, I promise." Sasuke looked at Itachi and nodded, his entire body deflating in relief. They were finally free. Sasuke turned for one last look at the bay and raised his hand.

And saw the pink haired woman in a Nazi army uniform standing behind Naruto as she shot him point blank in the back of the head, smiling cruelly. Sasuke's voice fled him as Itachi grabbed his brother and threw him down to lay flat on the deck. They could hear screaming and gunfire as Sasuke's eyes brimmed with tears, the beginnings of a scream welling in his throat. "Don't! Don't scream, don't cry. Don't give them that, don't give them that pleasure!" Itachi hissed in his ear, and Sasuke started taking giant gulps of air, squeezing his eyes tightly to stop the tears he felt rising. So close. They'd been so close to that happiness, that freedom. The thought killed him inside, the knowledge that he'd never have that now, that he'd never get his life with Naruto in the States like they'd dreamed of. All because he'd helped them. He laid on the deck of the ship with his brother as the sounds of gunfire died off and left only the sounds of the waves crashing against the ship. They stood once more and Sasuke could see that all their friends lay dead on the bank, save Ino who stood by the pink haired general. Betrayed. Double crossed by someone Naruto had vowed to save. Itachi guided Sasuke down the stairs and they were swarmed by the questioning refugees on the noise on deck. As Itachi recounted the events Sasuke simply laid on a bed and tried to ignore the wails of sorrow surrounding him as they received the news that their heroes were dead.

/////

As soon as they reached the states Sasuke registered with the army. Itachi didn't try to stop him, simply patted his shoulder and told him he'd get a place for him to come to when he was done healing in his own way. He was accepted, placed with a regiment, trained and sent out to war. He was a fly-in soldier, dropping in on parachutes to their location. During down time at one of the soldier stations Sasuke quietly asked one of the men he knew could trust to tattoo a small pink triangle on the inside of his upper right arm. The soldier never asked what it was about, but Sasuke told him of his own free will that it was in remembrance of a friend he knew who had been killed back in Germany. The soldier seemed sympathetic though Sasuke couldn't be sure if he were asked.

 

Sasuke's devotion to the cause and undeniable talent caused him to raise in the ranks swiftly until he was a general. He had a hand in liberating many camps and saving countless lives. He was proudest of the moment when he returned to his previous home and gunned down both Ino and the pink haired woman who had killed Naruto. Not long after exacting his revenge the war ended and news received that Adolf Hitler was dead. Sasuke returned home with high honors and a multitude of colorful medals decorating his lapels. He got his own place after staying with Itachi for a brief period where the brothers bonded while relishing in the end of the war. It was a happy time for Itachi and it seemed, to him anyway, that Sasuke was in the process of healing.

 

Sasuke was found a week later, hung from his apartment ceiling fan next to a bare bed and a night table with an empty bottle of whiskey and a suicide note which held a very simple message.

_'We can be happy there.'_


	15. O is for Ordinance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were easier when they were children. There were no wars and politics were for the kings. Now it's fallen on their shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter!
> 
> If you haven't figured it out yet I'm not overly fond of Sakura. I find her to be very Mary Jane.
> 
> Also Kyuubi is being called Kurama here instead, deal with it.

O is for Ordinance. 

Warnings: Wartime hardships, character deaths, mentions of torture.

Age Eight: Seven years prior to the war. 

Sasuke was unbearably bored. He had stayed by his father's side most of the night, meeting foreign dignitaries and royals, shaking hands with the men and kissing the women's hands. He's made polite conversation with the multiple girls his age, suffered through Princess Sakura's attentions and now he was just bored! His black sherwani was practically suffocating him, the temptation to pull at his collar almost overwhelming him, and the black pants weren't helping to cool him down with so many bodies pressed in close. He was also becoming increasingly annoyed by the numerous mentions of how much he looked like his mother, of how he was so polite and courteous and about Itachi's many accomplishments. He was only eight, he hadn't been around as long as Itachi to accomplish much. He glanced around the packed ballroom looking for either his mother the queen or his brother Itachi or for some sort of excuse to get away from the droll conversation his father was holding with a fat nobleman about his cows. His father seemed to notice his apathy and decided to take pity on his youngest. "Go get some food Sasuke, I am sure you are hungry." Sasuke nodded silently and gave a slight bow to the surrounding conversationalists before practically fleeing. He didn't head to the food spread, instead opting to step out on the balcony to cool off. He slid the door open and was surprised to see someone else already out there, sitting on the railing as if he belonged there. The other boy turned hurriedly and Sasuke was able to get a good look at him. The boy had bright blond hair with blue eyes, and was dressed in a white frock coat with matching pressed pants both with gold trimmings on the edges. The boy's undershirt was a pale silk blue and he had a blue jewel around his neck along with a gold bracelet with charms and beads hanging from the sides.

"S-sorry! It was really hot in there, so I stepped out for a minute!" The boy hurriedly jumped down from the railing as Sasuke waved a hand in disinterest. "No issue, you're right. It was stifling in there." Sasuke stepped up to the railing and leaned against it, looking out over the lawn below them. The other boy fidgeted for a minute before coming to stand beside him. "Um, I'm Naruto. Er, prince Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you." Naruto gave a short bow as Sasuke returned his greeting. "I'm prince Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you prince Naruto. You are king Minato's son, correct?" Naruto nodded as a nervous look crossed his face. It was understandable, the scandal that followed his father was well known. King Minato had had a bastard son with some gypsy woman he'd met on his travels not too long after his first wife had died. He hadn't made the woman his wife and hadn't even taken the child in until the gypsy camp they lived in was attacked and destroyed, the son being the only survivor. Sasuke could guess that this boy was that bastard and that meant this was Naruto's first ever royal outing. "I like your ball room. The one at my dad's-er, father's castle isn't as big. I guess because he doesn't use it as much unless it's for birthdays and anniversaries." Sasuke nodded silently, content to just listen. It seems however that Naruto was too nervous to continue with his line of thinking so Sasuke stated, "I like your jewelry. I've never seen such things. Are they gypsy?" Naruto flushed a bit from what Sasuke expected was embarrassment and fingered the blue jewel necklace gently. "Yeah, they belonged to my mom and my moma Tsunade. Er, my mother and grandmother I mean." Naruto huffed in exasperation and a frown overtook his face.

"I do not mind the way you talk. It is...refreshing in a way. Not as stiff as everyone else here. Politicians." Naruto snorted a laugh and then covered his mouth, though Sasuke could see the mirth dancing in his eyes and smiled slightly. "I am sorry for your loss. It could not have been easy to live through such a horrific thing." Naruto nodded and Sasuke regretted saying anything once the happiness in Naruto's eyes instantly died. He decided to change the subject and try not to cause such sadness again. "Have you danced with anyone? All the girls are age have been hounding me to dance and since my family is hosting I unfortunately can not decline them without coming across as rude." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto shook his head. "No, they think I'm...dirty. You know...Romani blood." Naruto vaguely waved a hand at himself and Sasuke felt a bolt of indignant anger for his new friend. "They have no idea what they're talking about. You're not dirty. I think you're nice." Sasuke said, losing his stiff way of speaking and Naruto smiled. "Thank you Sasuke." Both boys turned as the door opened again and a red headed man peered out at them. Sasuke vaguely recognized him as king Minato's older son oldest son and heir Kurama he'd met earlier that night for a brief minute. The man was about eighteen with blood red hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes that bordered on orange. It was said his mother had been descended from demon's, which accounted for Kurama's almost frightening good looks. He was dressed in a similar fashion as Naruto, though his suit was black and he had a red silk shirt that matched his hair. He also had some military awards on his left side lapel, showing that he'd been trained and fought despite his young age. "Ah, forgive me. I was just checking where my brother was. Staying out of trouble Naruto?" Kurama asked as Naruto approached him. "Yes Kurama." Naruto answered, the adoration he held for his brother clear in his voice. "Good. Father says we will leave probably around midnight. That's only three hours from now, okay? Did you eat?" Kurama ran a fond hand across Naruto's hair in brotherly affection and Sasuke wondered where his own brother was in the fray of bodies, drowning out the rest of Naruto's conversation with Kurama.

As though just thinking of the elder had summoned him, Itachi suddenly appeared in the doorway next to Kurama. He was dressed in the same outfit as Sasuke, a full black sherwani with silver embroidery on the chest and wrists with black pants. The Uchiha royal symbol was patterned on the back of the Sherwani. "Ah, Sasuke there you are. Hello Prince Kurama. Is this your brother?" Itachi nodded at Naruto questioningly. "Yes. Naruto this is Prince Itachi Uchiha." Naruto bowed to the elder man then pressed closer to Kurama shyly. "Is father asking for me?" Sasuke asked but Itachi shook his head. "No, I just had not seen seen you for a while and wondered where you had gone off to. It is rather nice out here, these outfits are quite heated." Itachi muttered and his hand hovered around his neck as though he wanted to pull. "Though really you two should probably get back in and mingle. Others will begin to notice if you are missing." Kurama stated and the two boys looked at one another. "You can stay with me until you leave. I could use the company. Maybe you'll keep the girls away." Naruto laughed at the face Sasuke made and Itachi flicked his brother on the forehead gently. "Be nice. One of those girls could be your queen one day soon." Once Itachi turned away Sasuke stuck his tongue out in a clear sign of disgust and Naruto had to stifle his laughter behind his hands. "Have fun boys. I'll come find when when it's time to depart Naruto." With one final affectionate pat on the shoulder Kurama was gone back into the crowd and the boys were alone once again.

"Would you like to dance?" Sasuke asked startling Naruto. "Huh?" He asked dumbly and Sasuke smiled. "Well, you know how right? It would be a shame for you to come to a ball and not get the chance to dance. I believe they're about to play my favorite song. Would you join me?" Sasuke held out his hand and Naruto stared at it for a second before taking the offer. Sasuke led him inside and onto the dance floor, immediately taking up the lead position placing one hand on Naruto's shoulder and the other on his hip. Naruto hesitantly placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders as the song paused for a second before starting up again. "Relax." Sasuke whispered softly and Naruto flushed. "Everyone's staring." He mumbled and Sasuke glanced around discreetly. People were indeed staring at them and some had looks of disdain. To see a prince such as Sasuke dancing with a bastard child like Naruto was uncommon, almost indecent. "Do not bother with them. Just look at me, focus on our dance. I'll be displeased if you step on my feet." Naruto smiled shyly at Sasuke's jest and instead tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulders and let himself flow with the slightly taller boy. It really was a nice song Naruto noticed. They danced for three songs before tiring and leaving to get a bit of food. They talked and laughed the night away under their brother's watchful eyes and the side-long glances of the surrounding adults. At times Naruto seemed self conscious of the stares and would fidget with his necklace or bracelet but Sasuke would always talk him down from his anxiety. The two bonded, never noticing the thoughtful gaze of one black haired queen on her youngest child and his new friend.

//////

"Fugaku, I want you to listen for a minute to what I say before you pass judgement." King Fugaku looked up at his queen Mikoto curiously. It was the morning after the ball and breakfast had just ended. Fugaku was currently in his study writing in his daily journal that would be passed down king to king and would one day be Itachi's and maybe even Sasuke's. He placed his pen down and waited patiently for Mikoto to speak, his curiosity peaking. "It seems Sasuke has befriended Minato's youngest son. I think it would be best to encourage this friendship between the two. I've never seen Sasuke react to someone his own age so positively. It could also be a good time to strengthen our frayed bonds with the Uzumaki kingdom." Fugaku leaned back in his chair, humming thoughtfully. It was true their relationship with Uzumaki could be better, and he'd seen the way his son had attached himself to the blond boy. He seemed to be overly fond of the bastard child and Fugaku found himself hesitating at Naruto's status. "I think that the boy being part Romani might help Sasuke with his empathy as well. And it would also help improve our standing among our people, inviting a bastard child into our court to befriend our son. We can invite some of the other children as well so it doesn't seem we're playing favorites. Besides, I think it is time we have Sasuke get to know children his age." Mikoto fell silent, watching her husband and silently praying the man agreed. The way Sasuke had reacted to Naruto was unprecedented. Instead of reacting with feigned interest or writing him off entirely as he had before Sasuke seemed to not only welcome Naruto, but encourage his friendship to grow. He had seemed to find something in Naruto that he enjoyed. "I agree. Perhaps we should invite some royal families over for summer visits. It could also help with finding Sasuke a betrothed." Mikoto didn't say anything, though she felt that maybe the latter would be much easier than Fugaku was expecting it to be.

Age Nine: Six years prior to the war 

Naruto watched out the carriage window silently, his excitement distinct in the way he held himself, constantly fidgeting and straining to see the Uchiha castle. "Sit back Naruto, you're going to hurt your neck." Kurama stated flatly and Naruto immediately sat back. "Sorry Kurama. I'm just so happy to see Sasuke again!" Naruto exclaimed and Kurama felt warmth fill him at his younger brother's happiness. The boy had been so morose lately since their father's passing of an unknown sickness. The loss of his father heaped onto the still open wound of the massacre of his gypsy troupe and the pressure placed on him by the council to change his gypsy ways had sent the boy spiraling into depression. It had been near impossible to get the boy to smile or laugh, and his food intake had drastically decreased. He had been waking up with nightmarish flashbacks of the massacre almost nightly, bringing Kurama to his side every night to brush away the tears and calm his breath. Kurama had been near desperate, fearing his brother was going to waste away to nothing when he'd received a notice inviting Naruto and he to Uchiha castle to visit for a month. Kurama had instantly agreed, knowing his brother's fondness for the young Uchiha heir and upon hearing the news Naruto had instantly brightened. Kurama was also grateful for the chance to get away and grieve a bit since he'd had so little time to do so since being thrust into the position of king. Kurama felt the carriage slowing and saw Naruto practically vibrating in his seat. "Don't instantly bound out Naruto. Remember your etiquette lessons." Kurama said warningly and Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself before nodding calmly. "I'm okay." He said and Kurama smiled.

The two felt the carriage draw to a complete stop and exited swiftly, seeing the Uchiha family at the top of the stairs leading up to their castle. It was a grand thing, pure white with a multitude of levels and a truly magnificent garden. Naruto found himself intrigued by the many flowers and plants he could see clearer now that it wasn't nighttime. Some he could name thanks to the knowledge his moma had passed on to him before her death and others he had no clue though felt himself wanting to learn. He wouldn't ask however. Herbology wasn't something that a prince would normally be interested in, only women, queens and Romani. So he would bite back on his curiosity and instead bow respectfully to the Uchihas. "Welcome king Kurama, Prince Naruto. First may we say, we are sorry for your loss. King Minato was a great man and he will be dearly missed as I'm sure you know." The brothers bowed their heads to king Fugaku respectfully. "Thank you king Fugaku. We appreciate your condolences." Kurama placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder as they ascended the rest of the way up the stairs. "Of course. What say we have lunch and then let the boys roam around. Sasuke would you give prince Naruto a tour after we eat? I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"Of course mother." Sasuke answered as he stepped next to Naruto who gave him a bright smile. "How have you been?" Sasuke asked softly and Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been better. I'm just glad to see you again." Naruto whispered back and Sasuke flushed pleasantly. When his parents told him they were inviting neighboring princes and princesses to stay the summer periodically he'd initially been dismayed. It was bad enough he saw them once at a year at their annual ball, now he had to deal with them every summer for who knows how long? Then they'd told him that Naruto was also invited and he'd instantly become overjoyed. He had become fast friends with the sunny blond and was looking forward to spending extended time with him. When king Minato had died unexpectedly he'd felt an even stronger need to see Naruto, to make sure he was okay. The sad, dejected look Sasuke had glimpsed at the party at the mention of his mother and grandmother had troubled him and he was sure Naruto was suffering once again. To be able to bring a smile to that face made him happy.

After a light lunch peppered with light chit-chat the younger boys departed from the others who were heading to the sitting room, probably to talk politics. Sasuke showed Naruto around the inside and then onto the grounds where Naruto paused to gaze at the flowers. "You like flowers?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto nodded in embarrassment. "I know it's not very princely, but I love learning about plants." Sasuke shook his head in negation, plucking up one of the daisies near them. "Not at all. I've never seen the reason to be overly concerned with what others view a prince to be like. If you like plants, you like them. There's nothing wrong with such a thing." Sasuke stated and Naruto took the flower he was holding out to him haltingly. "If you'd like, I can have the gardener speak with you. His name is Yamato and he might look a bit frightening but he is a nice man. I'm sure he wouldn't mind speaking with you." Naruto smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

//////

Over the next few days more children came to spend time at the Uchiha castle, usually coming with a servant or sibling rather than their parents. Princess Hinata and Prince Neji came the same day as Naruto towards nighttime and the young princess had seemed to become smitten with Naruto who was none the wiser. The shy young girl would follow the two boys at a pace behind, flushing deeply whenever Naruto would try to get her to join the conversation. Neji was seemingly disinterested in any of the other children who were a bit younger than he. He preferred to spend time with Prince Lee who arrived the day after he did and Princess TenTen. Prince Kiba came with a guard dog the size of a horse, a trademark of the Inuzuka family known for breeding the best hunting dogs around. He became good friends with Sasuke and Naruto, the latter usually encouraging or even aiding in his pranking of the castle servants. Not long after, Princesses Sakura and Ino also arrived, much to Sasuke's dismay. The two girls continuously flirted with the Uchiha and the three boys were usually found squirrelled away somewhere trying to hide. Days passed slowly filled with laughter and fun. On one of the last nights in the castle Sasuke was heading back to his room in the dark of the night. He'd gotten up for some water, having troubles sleeping when he heard a scream. He recognized Naruto's voice and sprinted down the hall to his room, throwing the door open. "Naruto?!" He called in alarm and found the boy unharmed on his bed, tears pouring from his eyes. "S-Sasuke." He moaned and the mentioned prince entered his room, closing the door behind him. "Oh. Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, approaching the bed, and Naruto nodded. "Want...want me to stay with you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked at him in shock. "You sure?" He asked in a tiny voice. Sasuke didn't answer just climbed in and crawled under the covers. After a second Naruto laid back down and shuffled closer. "Want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked in a whisper and Naruto shook his head. "Okay." Sasuke acquiesced and wiggled a bit closer to Naruto until they were almost touching. The two fell asleep, content in the knowledge that they were safe with each other. The next morning Kurama came to wake Naruto and found the two tangled together in bed, Naruto breathing deeply and looking more peaceful than Kurama had seen him in a long time.

"Ah, how sweet." Kurama jumped at queen Mikoto's sudden appearance by his side. Her eyes were trained on the two boys, a softness to her features. "I think we should leave them be for now. They're resting so well." She whispered and Kurama nodded, closing the door silently. "Kurama dear, I've wanted to speak to you about something. It's about our boys. Follow me to the library?" Mikoto asked and Kurama agreed, already having an idea of what she wanted. It appeared that he wouldn't need to seek out a betrothed for Naruto after all.

Age fourteen: One year prior to the war. 

Time passed slowly for the kingdoms of Uzumaki and Uchiha. The two neighboring princes grew both in body and friendship. They were as close as could be, sharing secrets and their lives, nothing hidden from the other. Naruto told Sasuke of the night his father brought him home, how he'd cleaned him of the blood covering his body with his own hands, not allowing servants to do it. It had been his way of punishing himself further, to make himself see what he'd done to his child and his lover by not bringing them in. He'd washed him, quietly explaining to the child who he was and what had happened, the boy in shock at the time. Naruto told how his father had carried him to a room that would later become his, laying him in the bed and staying by his side recounting the tale of how he'd met his mother. He'd been riding through town with some guards, in army issued armor instead of his special made suit for anonymity. Told how Kushina, Naruto's mother, had been harassed by a local merchant who was screaming of how she'd stolen from him, wailing about thieving gypsies and all other nonsense. Minato had stopped the fray and taken Kushina home on the back of his horse to insure her safety. He had been intrigued by the fiery woman and visited regularly, revealing his true identity only once he was sure she wouldn't react negatively. They had shared a night together and Naruto was the assuredly happy result of it. Minato had explained that he wanted to bring Kushina and his son to the castle but the woman had refused, telling Minato she couldn't be happy trapped behind palace walls away from her troupe. He'd told Naruto how much he'd loved his mother and how sorry he was that she had lost her life because he had given in too easily. Sasuke gained a better understanding for the late king and found himself feeling a strong respect for the deceased man.

Naruto was right by Sasuke's side when Fugaku and Mikoto had died in a bandit attack when they were eleven. Had stayed next to him as they looked down at the graves in perfect silence, offering quiet support and understanding, respectfully turning away when the other let his tears fall. The night of their death had been the first time Sasuke got the feeling he might think of Naruto as more than a friend. As they were walking back from the funeral site Sasuke had found himself wanting to kiss Naruto, to feel those soft lips under his own, run his fingers through that bright hair. He stuffed the feelings deep inside and ignored them, unsettled. He didn't know what to do with them yet, and the death of his parents was too raw for him to think of anything else at the moment. Itachi took over as king and the summer visits were halted for two years as he settled royal affairs and was stable enough to invite the neighboring royals back. When he came back, Naruto was surprised at the changes in Sasuke. He'd always been of a stern countenance but now he seemed cold and distant. Closed off in a way Naruto didn't know how to approach. He simply greeted his guests then wandered off somewhere Naruto couldn't find him and he found himself wanting for the friendship they'd built that felt like it was starting to teeter dangerously.

For Sasuke's part, he'd decided the best way to deal with his feelings for Naruto was to push him away so that they dissipated. If he didn't feed the monster, it would eventually starve itself and disappear on its own, or so he hoped. So he threw himself into his army training wholeheartedly and started spending some time with the princesses who came to visit, hoping to find the same spark with Naruto in one of them instead. And all the while Naruto watched in confusion, not understanding why he was being ignored in favor of girls Sasuke had never shown interest in before. The two began drifted in opposite directions to the dismay of their elder brothers who discreetly tried to bring them together again without luck. And if the boys woke up on some nights missing the body heat of the other at times, they never showed it.

**Age fifteen: beginning of the war.**

It happened so fast. In the dead of the night the castle was attacked and Naruto's beloved brother murdered in his bed shamefully by cowards who knew they couldn't beat the man in hand to hand combat. Naruto had wailed in misery while on his knees in front of the newly self appointed king, Kurama's body on display before him. They'd beaten him and treated him like dirt beneath their feet. They'd chopped his beautiful blond hair off, stolen his mother's necklace and grandmother's bracelet. Then they'd thrown him in the dungeon, chained to the wall by his ankle with only his night clothes for warmth. It became a fun game for them to take turns torturing him day in and day out, and Naruto found himself asking for death multiple times.

When news reached the Uchiha kingdom it found Sasuke raging in his room, despair at the thought that his long time friend was more than likely long dead. Itachi had immediately declared war on the new king, calling him a false idol claiming cowards had no right to the throne. The Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Kabuki kingdoms along with many smaller ones joined Uchiha while Yamanaka, Haruno, and Lee sided with the new kingdom. The Uchiha family offered sanctuary to Rock Lee who defected from his kingdom, claiming that his family was wrong and that when he ascended to the throne he would right their wrongs. All the while Sasuke threw himself into the war effort, shaking off all feelings of grief and Itachi's attempts at comfort. He couldn't let himself think of Naruto, or he'd never stop his tears he knew. The thought of the boy he'd come to love so deeply being gone from his world was too much for him to bear. Instead he and Lee finished their training and joined the front lines of battle, leading their armies to victory wherever they went. Naruto continued to languish in the dungeons of his old home, praying for someone to save him. Pleading with the gods to see Sasuke just once more.

**Age seventeen: height of the war.**

Things were becoming much more dangerous and arduous for the joined forces of the kingdoms facing against Akatsuki, the ones who overthrew the Uzumaki reign. The Hyuuga kingdom was becoming antsy, sensing that the war could tip in either favor and not wanting to be on the losing side. Kabuki had temporarily withdrew their troops as a new king took over, the old king having fallen in battle. All the while Sasuke fought on, never letting himself stop. Rock Lee had become a valuable friend and a year after war started Kiba had joined them on the front lines, expressing a great need to avenge their old friend Naruto of the injustice he suffered. Haruno had also withdrew from the war, deciding to take a neutral stance after princess Sakura had influenced her father to think rationally. It had been a big hit, though even without Haruno the forces they were up against were formidable. At the current moment Sasuke was meeting with possible allies he hadn't even dreamed of gaining: gypsies. A clan leader of one of the largest troupes had sent him a missive expressing his desire to speak with Sasuke about joining his forces. The two leaders met in a valley not too far from their latest won battle, the gypsy people watching wearily as Sasuke passed with his guards. They were weary of anyone with authority, generations of mistreatment fresh in their minds. Sasuke entered the tent one of the gypsies gestured to, instantly overcome with feelings of sadness and nostalgia as a familiar scent wafted into him. He'd often smelt this particular incense on Naruto's clothes, the boy telling him it was lit for peace and serenity and Sasuke had loved it. Now it just made his heart sick. He sat down in front of the gypsy man and waited expectantly. He was an older man with very long, jagged white hair, wearing a green robe with tan trimmings and had two red facial tattoos, smoking on a pipe where the oh so familiar scent seemed to be coming from. He watched Sasuke thoughtfully for a long while.

"So you're Sasuke huh? Naruto talked about you all the time. Thanks for taking care of my boy." Sasuke's eyes lit up in instant recognition when the man addressed him. He could only be Jaraiya, Naruto's self proclaimed grandfather figure and leader of the sister tribe of Naruto's wiped out one. "He really was fond of you, you know. I want you to know that." Jaraiya said and Sasuke just nodded silently. "What are you asking for in return of your support?" Sasuke asked, swiftly taking the conversation away from Naruto. "Hm. We would like more protective laws on the Uchiha lands as well as your siding kingdoms. After what happened to Tsunade's troupe, it would kill me to see another massacre. Also, farming rights to wherever we pitch as long as it doesn't belong to another. Perhaps designated lands for us? We're nomadic of course, but it's hard to find places to rest without getting chased out." Sasuke nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. They were perfectly reasonable demands all things considered, and Sasuke had actually wanted to speak to Itachi of such things once the war was finished. The two hashed out conditions before coming to an agreement and shaking hands. Sasuke stood to leave and lifted the flap of the tent when Jaraiya called to him. Sasuke turned and caught the item tossed his way, looking down at it in curiosity. His breath hitched and he felt his heart drop at the sight of the blue jewel held in his palm. "I wrestled that away from the corpse of one of those bastards. He would want you to have it, I'm sure." Jaraiya stated, voice rough with concealed emotion. Sasuke nodded his thanks and quickly stepped out. He stood right outside the tent for a while, just staring at the necklace. "Is that...?" Kiba started questioning and Sasuke nodded. "Naruto's necklace." He muttered, then swiftly looped it around his neck, pressing the jewel out of view under his armor and mounted his horse. "Come. We have new battle plans to make. We need to make room for the gypsy fighters." Sasuke called to his guards and they turned to leave, but stopped at the sight before them. It seemed that every gypsy in this camp was now before them, making a line to the exit and watching silently. Sasuke gently prodded his horse forward. As they passed the beginnings of the line the gypsies bowed and said, "Thank you for caring for the prince." Sasuke swallowed loudly, feeling his eyes starting to burn. One by one the gypsies bowed and said their thanks until they were past the end and spurred their horses to run.

That night for the first time, in the safety of his tent and alone, Sasuke allowed himself to cry for the loss of Naruto.

**Age eighteen: Ending of the war.**

Sasuke walked through the camp slowly, taking in the joyous air of victory pouring off the soldiers. It was his first time visiting this far out in the war effort, but with the call of victory at the death of the false king Pain he had decided to move closer to the castle he would need to visit sometime soon. He was working himself up to it, not knowing what to expect when he arrived there. Would there be picture of Naruto? Or had they been destroyed? What of his room? If he found it, would he find that strong incense scent that clung to Naruto temptingly? Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair roughly. He wasn't going to think of Naruto tonight. He was going to find Kiba and get drunk on ale with his soldiers, forget his woes. He had time to grieve Naruto again later. He thought of how they'd won. The addition of the gypsy fighters had been much more forceful than any had expected. Their almost feral way of fighting had been fueled by the loss of a prince that had been one of their own, a boy taken in and treated as equal by his father. The addition of Naruto to the royal family had made things for gypsies on Uzumaki land better than they'd ever been before. They had come to love the sunny prince who treated all with kindness and equality, making him out to be a great possible leader in the future. When the family had fallen the people had mourned his loss as equally as Minato and Kurama. Sasuke sidled his way between two tents and froze where he stood once he came out the other side. He swore he saw him. Swore he saw a flash of blond hair that could only belong to one person. Such hair was so uncommon after all. Sasuke told himself it impossible, not to get his hopes up even as he hurried his steps after the retreating form. It certainly looked like him, but Sasuke bit his tongue to keep from calling out. He would not embarrass himself by calling out to a ghost that was long gone. Kiba came out from one of the tents, reeking of alcohol and staggering his way. "Hey, Sasuke!" Kiba howled loudly and Sasuke saw the form pause before turning.

All at once a myriad of emotions hit Sasuke; pain, joy, sickness, and relief. Those blue eyes stared at him in equal disbelief, a hesitant step in his direction. Sasuke pushed past Kiba and took off running, screaming "NARUTO!" At the top of his lungs, to hell with decorum. Naruto met him halfway and they crashed to the ground, grasping at each other tightly, collapsed on their knees. "Sasuke, Sasuke." Naruto was whispering as if his voice had abandoned him. Sasuke just shook his head, burying his nose in Naruto's and breathing deeply, gaining solace from the very real feeling Naruto's arms around his neck, body pressed against his own. Sasuke heard shouting behind him and felt another body collide with his, the smell of Kiba and alcohol mingling with Naruto's. "Holy shit! Holy shit! Naruto! You're alive!" Kiba wailed, pawing at Naruto and crying into his shoulder. "I can't believe this. Am I dead? How is this real? You can't be alive." Sasuke whispered questioningly, but Naruto just clung to him, drawing in the body heat from his closest friends. Sasuke could hear people around them, word spreading of prince Naruto alive and well in the camp and soon Sasuke could hear the approach of hurried footsteps. "Naruto?! Oh thank the gods Naruto!" Jaraiya's arms surrounded the younger men, uncaring that he was hugging two young men who were practically strangers to him. They stayed on the ground for a long time before Sasuke swept Naruto away to his tent, Jaraiya following on his heels. Sasuke sat Naruto on his bed, calling for wet rags and bandages to be brought. Now that he was getting a good look at him, Naruto looked bad. His face had dirt and dried blood covering it, his arms and legs covered with wounds and his clothes were ratty and barely hanging on him.

Sasuke and Jaraiya coaxed him out of his dirty top and laid him down, cleaning his wounds gently and bandaging him up as gently as possible. Sasuke almost had to turn away at the sight of Naruto's emaciated form and the wounds covering his chest, ribs clearly visible from the weight he'd lost. Naruto flinched away when they changed him into clean clothes but Sasuke hushed him soothingly and pet his hair. After changing the dirtied sheets he laid next to him on the bed, continuing his comforting motions until Naruto was asleep. Then he and Jaraiya stepped right outside the tent to discuss the sudden reappearance of the boy they loved. "I can't believe he's alive. I can't believe it." Jaraiya said in a hoarse voice, covering his eyes with one hand. "I know. But he looks horrible. What happened to him?" Sasuke wondered bitterly and Jaraiya shook his head. "Who knows. I don't care right now. I'm just so relieved he's alive." Jaraiya looked to Sasuke and squeezed his shoulder tightly. "Take care of him. He's going to need you desperately now. Promise me?" Jaraiya's voice took on an almost desperate tone and Sasuke couldn't deny the man even if he'd wanted to. "Of course Jaraiya. You have my word." Sasuke vowed and Jaraiya smiled, giving Sasuke a sudden unexpected hug. "You'll make my boy happy." Jaraiya whispered and Sasuke flushed in embarrassment as the man pulled away. He patted Sasuke's shoulder once more before heading off to his own tent. Sasuke reentered and just stood and watched Naruto sleep. He rubbed his thumb along his forehead when he saw it creasing, hoping to chase away his obviously troubled dreams. The sun was starting to rise by the time he gently climbed in next to Naruto and held the boy to his chest, comforting himself with the warmth of the boy. Reminding himself multiple times that it was real, he was actually alive and in his arms.

**Age eighteen: months after the war.**

Naruto was still suffering from night terrors and flinched when people moved towards him expectantly, but he was improving. He spent much of his time glued to Sasuke's side or in the gardens tending flowers. The manual work soothed him, and he no longer cared about what was or wasn't 'princely' to others. He had given up the title, given up the kingdom and named Jaraiya regent. No one could bring themselves to truly argue with the terrorized boy, and Jaraiya was a well respected figure among the people now for his great efforts in the war. Naruto spent his days at Uchiha castle now, where he could be near Sasuke. He was sporting new scars all over, though the most visible were on his face. The akatsuki men had given him six whisker like scars, three on each cheek, mockingly stating they were in remembrance to his deceased brother's supposed demon blood. Naruto was ashamed every time he saw them, always being reminded of his loss and of his self appointed weakness. A reminder of how he hadn't been able to fight back. Sasuke tried to whisk away his insecurities, telling him they were a symbol of his strength not weakness. Naruto appreciated the gesture even if he didn't believe it.

Naruto was eternally grateful for Sasuke's presence, for his patience. Every night Naruto woke screaming and crying he was there to hold him and wipe the tears away. He listened to Naruto recount the horrors he had endured. Heard how he escaped with the help of a servant who had been under his father. Everyone had thought him dead, until she saw one of the akatsuki guards taking a plate of bread and water to the dungeons and found him there when she followed. He knew was dead and regretted being unable to save her the way she had him.

It was a slow process but Sasuke could see Naruto healing day by day. Kiba and Lee would visit periodically and even Hinata would come once in awhile, all in awe that the boy they thought long dead could still be before them, alive. One night Itachi pulled Sasuke to the side and quietly asked him about his plans for the future regarding Naruto. They'd had a lengthy discussion and decided to hold off on anything for now. Naruto was too traumatised to be presented with things like marriage or mergers. Besides, Sasuke didn't want to push the boy into anything until he was sure his feelings were reciprocated.

/////

"Honestly, it's disgraceful." Naruto paused as he passed by the study, hearing voices from within. Itachi had thrown a ball to celebrate the end of the war and the Naruto's return. Naruto had become uncomfortable and taken a break in his room away from the mass of people downstairs. He had just been heading back when he stumbled across this conversation.

"All this fuss for the bastard child of a foolish man."

"Oh, don't I know it. And have you seen prince Sasuke? Enchanted. By a gypsy! He'll fall the same as Minato, prey to a gypsy whore. Itachi will see his kingdom to ruin for the whims of a boy."

"It would have been better if the boy had just died like we all thought I say."

"More like we all hoped!"

Naruto heard cruel laughter from inside and backed away slowly. He knew his status, but such cruel words weren't normally said around Uchiha castle. He turned to leave and ran into a solid form. He looked up and came nose to nose to a stone faced Sasuke. "Sas-." The man stormed past Naruto, into the study. The door slammed into the wall loudly and Naruto flinched at the sound. "Gentlemen! I must ask you to leave now if you will." Naruto heard the indignant spluttering from within and bit at his nails normally. These were important men Sasuke was kicking out. For him! "No arguing if you will. Goodnight." Sasuke started exiting the room when he paused and faced in again. "Oh and men? I'd rather spend my time with a gypsy than you anyday. How quickly you forget that we owe our victory that we're currently celebrating to them." With that final jab Sasuke took Naruto by the wrist and led him away, up the stairs toward the bedrooms. They were silent until they entered Sasuke's room. Naruto silently sat himself down on the edge of Sasuke's bed and watched as he paced in agitation. "They have no right!"

"Sasuke."

"Those horrid old cods!"

"Sasuke."

"I should ask Itachi to cut off trade with them, that will show-!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped pacing and turned to Naruto who had his hand out to him. "Come here." He called quietly and Sasuke drifted towards him, coming to stand in the space between his legs. Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's hips and leaned his head against Sasuke's stomach. "Thank you." He whispered and Sasuke relaxed into him, bringing a hand up to run a soothing thumb across the back of Naruto's neck. They stayed like that for some time before Naruto leaned back to look into Sasuke's face. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time before Naruto leaned up a bit and Sasuke obligingly bent down to meet him. they kissed slowly, softly but with a long drawn passion. It was a perfect moment years in the making, and they savored every second of it until the door suddenly flew open. "Hey, losers what-!" Kiba cut himself off, staring at the two men who jumped back a bit from each other at his entrance. "Finally! FINALLY! FIIIINAAALLLLYYYY!" Kiba screamed, and took off running down the hall back to the party. Sasuke moaned and rest his head on the space between Naruto's neck and shoulder. "Now everyone will know." He grumbled and Naruto laughed quietly. He giggled a bit as Sasuke kissed his neck then leaned back before he dropped to his knees in front of Naruto. "Marry me?" He asked and Naruto huffed a breath quickly. "Of course I will."

**Age seventy-two: The End.**

Naruto laid in bed, his arms crossed in front of him as he breathed in deeply. He was surrounded by the people he loved, Kiba and Hinata with their children having come to say their goodbyes. Lee was there as well, giving Naruto some last laughs with his exaggerated tales. Even Sakura was there, having taken the throne and righting the wrongs of her parents from so long ago. The two had struck up a friendship much to Sasuke's chagrin though he eventually came to think of the girl as a friend as well. Naruto felt a hand come to cover his own and recognized the hand of his youngest adopted child Konohomaru. He patted it consolingly, knowing his family was hurting. But he'd lived a long, fulfilling life. It had been a wonderful life with Sasuke, perfect almost. Itachi had lived a long life as well and Sasuke hadn't needed to succeed the throne since his brother had heirs. Still, the prince and his husband were much loved across kingdoms and the news that Naruto was passing so soon after Itachi was a devastating blow. People from the world round came to pay their condolences to the dying prince, a massive memorial of flowers he had so loved on the steps outside the palace, almost overrunning the steps. Naruto basked in the love and gratitude he felt, so thankful that he wasn't passing alone.

He was old. He was old and tired. And now that Sasuke was gone, he made his peace with leaving this world. The thought of causing his loved ones pain worried him, but he knew it was a part of life and that they would heal with time. He was ready to go.

Naruto sighed and opened his eyes a bit, glancing to an empty spot at the foot of the bed. A smile crossed his face as he saw him. His Sasuke, looking like he did after the war before they were married. he was smiling and inclined his head to Naruto, holding a hand out invitingly. "Sasuke. My Sasuke." Naruto whispered and reached out to the take the offered hand. His eyes closed and he felt like he was sliding until he opened them again and found himself next to Sasuke. He looked back and saw himself as an old man, lying on the bed looking like he'd fallen into a peaceful sleep. A medic took his pulse and called the time of death, the sounds of sobbing filling the room. Naruto felt a tinge of sorrow and leaned into the comforting hand petting his hair. "Let's go." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded, looping his arm around Sasuke's own. He glanced around once more, taking in the faces of the people who made up his life before he turned away and followed Sasuke to the next adventure. They would meet again, he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one really ran away from me. I wasn't expecting it to go this long!


	16. P is for Prayer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke makes a prayer to the fox god Kyuubi. The god answers in an unexpected, but welcomed way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You bet your ass Kyuubi's kimono is Inuyasha's fire rat kimono.

P is for Prayer.

Warnings: Too damn cute.

Kyuubi sighed and folded his hands into the sleeves of his red kimono. It was an old kimono he had leant to a demon king centuries ago and had only recently had it returned to him after his son's passing. Thank the gods too, he loved this kimono and hadn't expected to be away from it for so long. Kyuubi gazed out the lake mirror he was using to view the human world with disinterest. Every once in a while a prayer would pass by his ears, though they were fleeting and usually not worth his effort to grant. Wishes for money, prosperity, love. They were all so basic and shallow Kyuubi couldn't bring himself to care. He knew by the end of the praying day he would need to fulfill at least one prayer though. He'd probably pick one at random and put a twist on it to make it come back to bite that person in the ass just for fun. That would amuse him for a bit and it technically wasn't against the rules, just frowned up in disapproval from the other nine gods. He didn't know why they acted in such a way. He was a god of mischief among other things, pranks were expected. Kyuubi listened with half an ear as the day dragged on, the same old prayers repeating over and over. Finally it was almost night-time and Kyuubi was ready to be finished with it all, about to grant the wish of the old woman at his altar when he saw a small boy anxiously waiting his turn behind her and his interest piqued. He was about five foot tall, wearing a blue coat and black pants with a matching blue scarf around his neck. He had pale skin with black hair and black eyes, his expression stone faced. Not many children came to him, parents usually steering their offspring toward Kokuo, a more benevolent god. Kyuubi held off, wanting to hear the child's prayer before he granted any.

The woman finally left and the child stepped up, placing his offering and kneeling down with his hands clasped. "God Kyuubi, please," Kyuubi heard the boy's voice echoing in his head quietly, like a whisper, "Please hear my prayer. I want a friend. Anyone will do, just please. I want a friend." Kyuubi could feel the desperation the boy put into his prayer and leaned back, stroking one of his nine tails thoughtfully. A friend? Such a simple request and yet Kyuubi felt compelled to grant it. He recognized this boy, Sasuke Uchiha and felt a twinge of nostalgia hit him. it had been centuries since he'd laid eyes on this particular soul. Perhaps...yes. It was time again. Kyuubi smirked as he made a sharp motion with his hand and granted the child's ardent wish. He was very curious to see how things played out this time between these two. These times were so different from the world they came from, the world of ninja and demons. And though they would never remember he would. This time around Kyuubi was sure they would get it right. And he would watch from afar, hoping for a happy ending.

//////

Sasuke Uchiha was a very lonely child. At nine years old he was already wary of other people getting too close to him. His family was rather wealthy and it made him an easy target for all the wrong sorts; leeches who wanted money, bullies who didn't like the little prep boy, and adults who looked down their nose at him for various reasons. He attended a boarding school most of the year and barely saw his parents or brother as a result. And when he was with his family it was like staying with a bunch of strangers. His brother didn't know what to do with him, preferring to leave him on his own and his parents were apathetic at best. So yes, Sasuke was lonely. And because he was lonely he'd decided to come on this holy day and pray to a god, desperate for companionship. He was still a child after all and a part of him longed for a connection with someone. He knew it was odd to ask a god of mischief for a friend, but Sasuke quite liked foxes and Kitsune. He thought of them as amusing instead of annoyances like others. He wasn't sure why, but he'd always felt a connection to the cute animals. Surely that was a sign?

Sasuke waited patiently for the old woman to finish her pray before he kneeled at the altar and laid his offering of dango down and clasped his hands together. God Kyuubi, please. Please hear my prayer. I want a friend. Anyone will do, just please. I want a friend." Sasuke begged, putting as much feeling into the prayer as he could, desperately wanting his feelings to reach his chosen God. Sasuke waited for a few minutes for something, anything to happen before his shoulders drooped and he sighed. Of course he wouldn't help, why would god Kyuubi go out of his way to help a kid? Sasuke got up from his kneeled position and turned when he heard a thump behind him. He turned and gaped in awe, the people waiting behind him gasping. Lying there at the foot of the altar was a boy. He had sunny blond hair topped with a pair or red-orange fox ears and was curled into himself, his tail covering his nose. The boy's eyes opened slowly and Sasuke was dazzled by the blue orbs staring up at him. He stretched luxuriously and then sat up on his knees, ears perked and twitching slightly. He was wearing a simply white robe like you would see a religious accolade wear and he appeared to be Sasuke's age if not a little younger.

"Are...did god Kyuubi send you to me?" Sasuke asked quietly and the boy smiled sweetly, tail flicking behind him as he nodded. "Oh my, you are truly blessed!" A quiet voice claimed behind him and there was a murmuring of agreements around as Sasuke helped the boy to his feet. Instantly the kitsune wrapped himself around Sasuke's side, tail coming to rest around Sasuke's waist as he butted his head under Sasuke's chin. Sasuke smiled as his ear tickled his cheeks softly. While it was very rare for such a thing to happen, it was not unheard of for the gods to gift a jinchuriki to those they felt could be trusted with such valuable creatures. There were only a handful around the world and Sasuke was truly grateful and touched that god Kyuubi had blessed him with something so significant. Sasuke scratched behind the boy's ear and felt him vibrating with a content purr, rubbing up against Sasuke. "Do you have a name?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded but remained silent. Sasuke shrugged and led the boy down the stairs. He was probably just shy, he could probably get him to answer once they were home. Which reminded him...

Sasuke took his phone from his pocket and dialed his home phone number, absent-mindedly rubbing at the boy's ears as he waited for someone to answer. "Uchiha residence." A gruff voice answered on the third ring. "Father, we need to prepare an extra plate at dinner." Sasuke stated matter of factly and he heard the man pause on the other end of the line. "Oh?" He hummed questioningly. "The god Kyuubi has blessed me with a jinchuriki." Fugaku exhaled sharply and Sasuke heard him shuffling around. "What a blessing indeed. Very well, I'll have an extra plate set up. And I'll make sure your mother and brother are home for dinner to welcome him." Without a proper goodbye Fugaku hung up the phone and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Really, what a rude man. Glancing down at the kitsune Sasuke's aggravation dissipated. Oh well, it didn't matter anymore. He'd never be lonely again with this one by his side. He was sure of it.

/////

Once they returned home Sasuke got the kitsune set up in a room of his own then called one of the many servants his family employed to bring tea for the two of them before sitting and the two stared at each other in silence. "So. What's your name?" Sasuke asked and watched the boy swing his feet back and forth, too small for them to reach the ground from his seat on the bed. The boy really was rather small, maybe do to his animal nature? "Naruto." Sasuke's eye lit up at the sound of his new friend's voice for the first time. It was a pleasant tone to hear. A knock on the door announced the arrival of their tea and some cookies along with it much to Naruto's joy. The boy sipped at the tea, scalding himself on the hot beverage and immediately placing it back on the tray to cool off. "How old are you?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto shrugged, mouth full of tea biscuit. "My age works kind of differently. I'd say I'm around nine?" Naruto answered once his mouth was no longer full. "You're about my age then. Do you have a birth date?" Naruto shook his head in negation. "Alright, this day will be your birthday from now on. The day that we met. Okay?" Naruto blushed lightly in happiness. "Okay."

//////

Dinner was a quiet event. Naruto ate next to Sasuke, his tail wrapped almost possessively around the older boy's chest throughout. The Uchiha family asked a few questions but otherwise remained silent. "Of course he'll be going to school with you. Can't leave him here on his own." Mikoto stated matter of factly and Sasuke felt joy swell in his heart. Now school wouldn't be so unbearably lonely with Naruto there. "We'll contact them tomorrow and see about getting him tested on his school knowledge." Naruto's ear twitched toward Fugaku at this. "God Kyuubi gave me the same amount of knowledge as Sasuke." He said quietly and Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? That makes things easier then." Fugaku placed his utensils on the plate and stood smoothly. "I'm going to bed. Welcome Naruto, I hope you enjoy your time with our family." With a nod Fugaku was gone and Mikoto followed soon after. Itachi lingered for a bit before he too retired. The two boys finished eating before Sasuke saw Naruto to his room and then retired to his own right next to it. Later that night Sasuke was woken by something wriggling under his covers. He squinted his eyes open and found a pair of fox ears twitching in his face. "Naruto?" He mumbled, still half asleep. Naruto didn't say anything just snuggled closer and pushed his head under Sasuke's chin, sighing softly. Sasuke snuggled into him and fell back to sleep quickly.

//////

Upon returning to school Sasuke's life started turning for the better. With Naruto by his side more people were willing to approach him. There was another jinchuriki who attended the same school named Gaara that Naruto seemed fascinated by. The racoon boy was a bit surprised by the attention Naruto gave him at first but soon gave in to Naruto's affections. The two could be found in Sasuke and Naruto's rooms often snuggled up on the bed with their tails intertwined together. Gaara's 'siblings' Kankuro and Temari ended up spending a good amount for time with Sasuke as a result and Sasuke's circle of friends was slowly but surely expanding. There was also a shy girl named Hinata who took to Naruto quite quickly. She said the boy was sweet and such traits were rare at their boarding school. She brought her cousin Neji along, also drawn in by Naruto's friendly nature. Sasuke felt fulfilled now, a piece that was missing from his life slotting into place effortlessly. He had friends, he was no longer being bullied, and even Itachi seemed to be opening up. Things were going great.

Until one day Sasuke saw them. He'd been in chemistry when the teacher asked him to run a note to another class when he heard a low whining noise coming from the boy's bathroom. He'd opened the door and seen Naruto curled on the tile, surrounded by a group of upperclassmen. One of them was kneeled down and pulling on his ears, then his tail. "What's wrong little demon? Am I hurting you? Oh I'm sorry." Naruto yelped as the boy yanked the base of his tail and Sasuke felt something in his snap. Not too long afterwards Sasuke and Naruto were both sitting outside the dean's office with Sasuke sporting a black eye. The dean was calling his parents and he would be attending in school suspension for a while for fighting but he felt it was worth it. He'd done worse to the bullies who had tormented Naruto and the fox boy was being extremely affectionate as thanks, rubbing up against Sasuke and purring in a pleased way. Sasuke dipped his head down to rub his own head against Naruto's and the purring intensified. Definitely worth it.

//////

As the boys grew Naruto branched out a bit on his own. He didn't always need to be at Sasuke's side now which Sasuke was fine with. It was important for Naruto to be independent, though with that independence came a bit of a downside. Naruto loved pranks. He never pulled them on Sasuke, but anyone else was fair game. And Naruto's favorite target was the dean Tsunade, unfortunately. Many mornings were spent in detention with the woman who despite her protests seemed to have grown fond of the fox boy herself. His pranks were notorious and many bemoaned the fact that they were on the end of one with good-natured payback promised to come his way.

Sasuke watched Naruto grow and around fifteen years of age felt himself feeling more for the boy than just friendship. He pushed the feelings away for a bit, confused and angry at himself without understanding why having never experienced such feelings for another person. Finally he bit the bullet and talked to Itachi about it, deeming it to be less embarrassing that going to his parents. Itachi explained that there was nothing wrong with him, that it was normal to feel these things and that he had a crush on the fox boy. Sasuke had listened diligently and flushed when Itachi suggested to him that he ask Naruto on a date. Naruto had of course agreed and the two went from friends to boyfriends rather fast, much to the exasperation of their friends when they announced the change. The boys graduated from school with Sasuke as top of the class and he entered into business with the intention of running the family company side by side with Itachi. Naruto decided his calling was writing and stayed home typing away on the computer in his and Sasuke's two bedroom luxury apartment they got right after school. Their life was full of love and happiness. They of course had their arguments and down times but they were heavily outweighed by the wonderful moments they spent together with their friends and family. At eighteen years old they were married and by twenty five they had adopted a little boy named Konohomaru into their little fold. Naruto was absolutely infatuated with their son. When he wasn't on the computer he was playing with the child, trying to get him to say 'papa' and 'daddy.'

And from above Kyuubi watched it all. Their entire lives played out before him and he was satisfied. "You really put them back together? They were so volatile the first time around." Kyuubi looked over his shoulder at Shukaku. "True. But look at how Gaara turned out. You can't tell me the ways have drastically changed. They'll be fine this time." Shukaku shrugged in nonchalance. "We'll see." He mumbled and ambled away as Kyuubi snorted. He looked back to Sasuke and Naruto and smiled.

Their life would be grand.


	17. Q is for Quiver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of a gladiator is hard and not one many would choose of their own will. Sasuke did just that though, and is grateful every day afterwards once he meets his fellow blond haired gladiator. No matter what heartaches follow their meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said there would be no sex scenes?
> 
> I unintentionally lied.
> 
> Like, holy fuck I lied.
> 
> This chapter really ran its own course, I kind of felt like it was an out of body experience and it turned out kind of Games of Thrones level of sex. And I don't even watch the show, but I know there's a lot of sex.
> 
> Not only that, but there's going to be a SHIT TON of warnings here.
> 
> I didn't intend for it to turn out like this.

Q is for Quiver.

Warnings: Explicit sex, character deaths, rape/non-con, forced voyeurism, orgy, cock worship, some BDSM elements, OOC, abuse, suicide.

 

The loud, hollow sound of wood clashing together accompanied by war cries encompassed Sasuke as he stepped out into the gladiator training yard. The newly acquired brand on his hand marking him as a gladiator still stung slightly but he paid it no mind. Such a small pain was insignificant and if he was bothered by such a thing he wouldn't last even a day as a gladiator. Being somewhat small and slight for his age he was already at a disadvantage when placed against the behemoths that were seasoned gladiators he would come across in the coliseum and should he give any sign of weakness he would be destroyed. For now he needed to keep his head down until he had some training under his belt. And then he would prove himself.

Sasuke was a Thraex level of gladiator, but unlike most Thraex he had volunteered instead of being take as a slave. He had no family left, no money, no status, _nothing._ He was another blank face in a sea of Romans who passed on the streets unnoticed every day who would pass from this life unnoticed in normal circumstances. That wasn't the life for Sasuke though, he knew it. He wanted to be remembered. He wanted to leave his own mark on society even if it only lasted ten years after his death. He didn't want fame, he just wanted validation that he had been here on this earth, _alive,_ real! And the only sure fire way he could think of getting to the top with no money or status was to become a _primus palus_ first, then the strongest fighter in the arena. Once he gained _primus palus_ he could find a worthy nobleman to fight for and bring glory on their house in return for riches and recognition.

Wandering around the courtyard Sasuke found himself drawn to a certain fight taking place between two gladiators in training. One was a large brute of a man, a Samnite if he had to guess from the sheer size of the man. He wore a Samnite outfit of an ocrea covering only one shin, a plain brown cloth covering his lower parts with a manica on his sword arm, favoring a gladius as his weapon. He had forgone the customary helmet and shield, probably due to the fact it was only training and not actual combat. He stood well over six foot with pale glowing skin slickened with sweat from the exercise he was putting himself through and he was built like a rock. His red hair was plastered to his forehead and he had to sweep his bangs out from his eyes every once in awhile. Despite his size the man was swift, jabbing at his opponent who was much smaller than him. The shorter was weaving between the sword movements his opponent was attempting to hit him with, moves fluid and constant like a flowing river. Sasuke was mesmerized. There was a great amount of skill being showcased here, one not often found in gladiators. Most preferred the fast, hard pacing of a fight choosing to go straight for the kill instead of planning their moves in advance and using their opponent's weaknesses against them.

Sasuke watched the man slowly careen his way into the taller's space and swiftly deal a blow to his ribs knocking the wind out of the pale man and knocking him down. The smaller fell on top of him instantly and held his wooden sword to his opponent's throat. "I yield." The red haired man huffed and was immediately released. Sasuke moved a bit closer to the fighting area and got his first true glance of the man who had taken down a behemoth so easily. He had tanned skin, probably a result of many days spent under the harsh Roman sun, and blond hair that could rival the stars. He was only about five feet tall and wore the Thraex uniform of a manica on his sword arm, two high greaves on his shins, and a gray quilted cloth riding low on his hips. He was turned away from Sasuke so he unable to glimpse his face and he found himself somewhat disappointed by this as he watched the blond hair wander off in another direction. Though, Sasuke mused, he'd more than likely see him again around the compound. He'd be sure to keep an eye out for the small spit fire.

/////

Naruto knew he was being watched. It wasn't too abnormal to be quite honest. He wasn't the typical gladiator so he was often watched by those who believed themselves to be much better than he, stronger. From the day he arrived it became quickly apparent that Naruto was a prime target for fights and challenges. He gladly faced them all head on, grateful for the confrontations that only served to raise his rank with each victory over a pompous ass. This felt different though. This didn't feel like someone was sizing him up to take him on, more like they were just...silently observing him. Typically Naruto noticed it when he was fighting in the arena, but it was becoming much more frequent. He could feel their eyes upon him in the mess hall, during classes, sometimes even when they were bathing. It was unnerving him and Naruto was determined to find the perpetrator before they drove him insane with their guessing. So one night Naruto hunched over his dinner and pretended to eat while he scanned the room discreetly. Finally he spotted him, at the table diagonally to his across the room. A pale, black haired young man with intense eyes. Naruto vaguely recognized him as one of the new gladiators, a volunteer if he wasn't mistaking. He'd heard of a pale Thraex who was rising among the men quickly in both fighting and studies. They said he was an intelligent man, small but could do wonders with a sword in his hand.

So what could have drawn the ebony haired man to him? Was it a challenge? Intrigue? Possibly even jealousy? Naruto wasn't too high in the ranks, but he wasn't exactly low either. While his fighting was top notch he struggled with his reading at times and found it frustrating when the letters would switched themselves around whenever they pleased before his eyes. So a challenge to fight seemed more likely though Naruto could think of no reason this man would have to fight him rather than someone in a higher position. Once dinner was over and most of the gladiators returned to their quarters Naruto approached the man. He saw him coming and waited patiently until they were mostly alone with a few others out of hearing range. "Why do you keep staring at me?" Naruto asked bluntly and the man cocked his head to the left slightly.

"You...interest me. You're rather small if you don't mind me saying, but it doesn't seem to hinder you at all. You use it to your advantage and rather than charging in like a bull you circle your prey like an animal. I haven't seen many gladiators with your fighting style and I hope by watching you I could learn some things myself." He answered simply and Naruto crossed his arms thoughtfully.

It was a reasonable answer. The other Thraex wasn't much taller than he was, maybe five inches and a few pounds so Naruto's style of wearing an opponent down and waiting to strike would probably fit him. Still, Naruto felt there was more than what the man was saying to him, a hidden message just under the spoken word. "Is that all that intrigues you?" Naruto asked and his voice had taken on a slightly huskier tone. It wasn't uncommon for men to seek pleasure from one another when spending so much time away from women. And while a few found it unsavory or revolting Naruto wasn't fazed. He'd never been much for the soft curves and smooth skin of a woman. He much preferred hardened skin on large hands that carried seasons of hard work on them. And this man before him was attractive if a bit smaller than the men he usually admired. Brown, nearly black eyes darkened and a smirk crossed that aristocratic face as he looked him down from head to toe. "Perhaps not. Would you be opposed to more?" He asked quietly, shuffling a bit closer. As an answer Naruto turned and started walking down the corridor to his quarters, looking over his shoulder to make sure he was being followed.

Pushing aside the white sheet he used as a door Naruto shed his manica and lifted his legs to shuck off his greaves and his sandals. He could hear the rustle of fabric and soft _thumps_ of material hitting the ground. He felt a warm body press up against him from behind and let out a pleased hum, leaning back into him. "My name is Sasuke." Naruto turned his head up and placed a small kiss on the underside of Sasuke's chin. "Call me Kyuubi." He couldn't tell this man his real name. It was too dangerous, he would surely be found out. Kyuubi was the name he'd taken on when he entered training and it was what everyone knew him as. It would do in the bedroom. Turning so that he was facing Sasuke he threaded a hand into the black hair and pulled him down into a kiss, tongue battling Sasuke's own for dominance. Naruto was pleasantly satisfied with how fiercely Sasuke was claiming his mouth, hands grabbing his hips harshly and grinding against him. Naruto had only done this once before and at that time he'd been the dominant partner. He found no shame in either to be honest and felt a bit of a thrill shoot through him at the thought of taking a more subdued role.

After a long bout of passionate kissing Sasuke pulled back and instead started focusing on Naruto's neck as his hands shimmied his gray cloth off his hips leaving him fully exposed to Sasuke's hungry eyes. He was already hard, a bead of precum on the tip of his head and Naruto threw his head back as Sasuke swiped a thumb of the slit and licked the liquid away. Naruto was quick to rid Sasuke of his own cloth and felt his first twinge of apprehension. Sasuke was much larger than he was expecting him to be, a bit intimidating at first glance. Sasuke, as though sensing his apprehension, resumed his affections, now focusing on Naruto's sensitive nipples. Sucking on one gently he tweaked the opposite one, jolts of pleasure racing up Naruto's spine. After a few minutes of Sasuke switching between the two Naruto gently pushed him away. "Let me pleasure you." He purred and Sasuke's face flushed darker. Naruto gently pressed him down on the bed and slid to his knees in front of him, taking Sasuke's cock in hand.

Naruto gave a few feather light strokes of his hand, watching Sasuke's reactions intensely. He leaned in and barely ran his tongue along a vein from the bottom all the way to the tip. He circled the head with his tongue a few times, pulling the foreskin back to get to the sensitive glands underneath. He started giving small, soothing licks to the slit and Sasuke groaned, weaving a hand into the golden locks and petting him gently. Naruto found the whole thing intoxicating, the sounds Sasuke was making were amazing to his ears. He leaned further down gently mouthed at the large sac, rolling one ball then the other into his mouth, lathing them with his tongue. Finally he licked his way back up and took the head into his mouth just barely and sucked hard, cheeks hollowing out as his tongue flicked at the bottom part. Sasuke grunted and his hand tightened on Naruto's hair making the blonde moan softly. He moved down slowly, dragging his tongue on the underside each time he went down, then up, repeating the motions until he had half of the length in him and could feel it poking the back of his throat.

Naruto sighed and opened up his throat, swiftly taking the rest of the length down and swallowing around it. Sasuke let out a choked noise and push Naruto down, grinding him into his pubic area. Naruto just nuzzled in and swallowed periodically before pulling back to the tip and returning his attentions to the head. He continued the slow worship, bringing his hand up to fondle at Sasuke's sac. He jumped a bit as he felt Sasuke's leg move between his own and a light pressure on his own crotch. Sasuke ground his foot against Naruto and the man moaned louder, swallowing Sasuke down while grinding back. Finally Sasuke seemed to have enough and pulled Naruto off by his hair. "Keep doing that and you'll miss the main event." He growled and Naruto licked his lips in anticipation. He crawled up onto the bed and rolled over onto his back, staring up at Sasuke. "Got anything?" Sasuke ask and Naruto reached under the mattress to pull out a small vial of oil. Sasuke generously coated his fingers in the substance then leaned over Naruto.

Sasuke started placing open mouthed kisses on Naruto's neck as his middle finger circled his hole slowly before pushing in a bit. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulder and beared down encouragingly until Sasuke inserted the full digit in him. He moved it around a bit and pumped it in and out slowly, moving his mouth to focus again on Naruto's nipples. Once Naruto had adjusted Sasuke added another finger. Naruto hissed a bit in discomfort as Sasuke spread them, pulling at the unused ring a bit. "Okay?" Sasuke asked quietly and Naruto nodded, raking his nails in a gentle pressure down Sasuke's back. Sasuke smirked and licked at Naruto's lips, mapping out that sweet mouth, curling around Naruto's tongue and biting down gently when it entered his own mouth. Sasuke pushed a third finger in and shuddered at how tight Naruto was. "Have you done this before?" He asked and Naruto shrugged. "Once. I've never been taken myself though." Sasuke nodded and sat up, removing his fingers. Naruto clenched down as though trying to pull them back in and he could feel himself flushing as Sasuke lifted his legs so that his calves were resting on his shoulders.

Pushing in slowly Sasuke paused whenever Naruto showed signs of discomfort, waiting until he wiggled for him to move. Finally he was fully seated inside and Sasuke thought he might embarrass himself by coming too soon. It was so tight, so warm. Sasuke had had a few lovers before but _this!_ He'd never experienced such a pleasurable body and found himself ardently praying that this wouldn't be the only time he had the pleasure of bedding Naruto.

Naruto was breathing deeply through his nose as the pain faded. Sasuke was a large man and taking him in had been a feat. It still burned a bit but now he mostly felt full. And a need for Sasuke to _move_ now. He lifted his hips a bit, hoping that Sasuke would take the hint. Sasuke moaned deeply and pulled back a few inches before pushing back in slowly. He continued this until Naruto huffed and sat up a bit on his elbows. "I'm not made of glass man!" That was enough for Sasuke. He shoved Naruto back down and pulled out until it was just the tip in and then slammed forward brutally. "Oh!" Naruto gasped, breath leaving him in one big gust. Sasuke kept pounding into him, hands gripping his hips until Naruto was sure there would be bruises. He didn't care. It was good. It was _so good!_

Naruto groaned and tried rolling his hips in time with Sasuke but the man was moving too fast. He whined as Sasuke suddenly pulled out all the way. He was flipped violently on his stomach then yanked onto his knees. With one swift thrust Sasuke was in him again and Naruto smothered himself in his pillows, biting down to stop from screaming. He'd never felt anything as intense and pleasurable as this. He felt like he was melting into the sheets, lowering his chest to the bed while staying on his knees, arms splayed out in front of him. The view of such a submissive pose on a fierce man like Naruto made Sasuke feel proud and he reached one hand under to grab at Naruto's hard member. He stroked the weeping cock in time with his thrusts, placing kisses on Naruto's spine. He was bent practically in half now, chest glued to Naruto's back and his thrusts slowed down but moving deeper and reaching a spot inside that made Naruto writhe in bliss, body racking with shudders. "Nn. Sasuke!" Naruto gasped out the name as he came, coating Sasuke's hand and the bed in his spend.

Naruto rode through his orgasm and fell boneless. Sasuke guided his hips down and shifted them around until they were on their sides, one of Naruto's legs over Sasuke's hip as the man continued riding him swiftly. Leaning over Sasuke captured Naruto's lips for a sloppy kiss. One of Naruto's arms looped around Sasuke's neck as the other traveled down his stomach, past his navel and to the area where they were joined. He moaned as he massaged his stretched entrance, still over-sensitive after coming so hard. Sasuke grunted and pumped into him once, twice, three times before biting down harshly on Naruto's shoulder and riding through the waves of his orgasm, pouring his seed into the amazing channel beneath him. Naruto shuddered and massaged Sasuke's neck roughly with one hand at the hot feel of his release filling him.

They lay entwined on the bed, still connected in such an intimate way for a long while. They were panting from exertion, hair slicked with sweat that also covered their bodies, making their movements slick against one another. Sasuke was gently lathing the bite he'd given Naruto in passion as the blonde pet his hair in soothing motions. "That was...Gods. Gods." Naruto huffed a laugh at his own inarticulate words and Sasuke chuckled, sucking on the slight wound gently. "Perfect." He purred into Naruto's ear and started nibbling on the outer shell. "What is it with you and biting?" Naruto asked sleepily but didn't push him away. "I just love the way you taste." Sasuke whispered, dragging his jaw down until he met Naruto's mouth in another kiss. "Stay?" Naruto asked quietly, facing the wall completely now. As an answer Sasuke snuggled in behind him, his now limp cock resting on one of Naruto's thighs as he pet the man's stomach soothingly.

//////

Time passed for the two gladiators and it was met with many more passionate nights. While the two rose in ranks among gladiators their relationship took on a deeper meaning. Training together during the morning and studying in the afternoon gave the men plenty of time to spend together and they sought each other's company more than just for physical reasons. Naruto found Sasuke's bright mind and resilient personality endearing and even enjoyed the moments where he was a downright bastard thought he'd never admit it. Sasuke discovered Naruto's sunny disposition on life refreshing and the other kept him well grounded. He was also a fierce sparring opponent who had managed to put Sasuke on his back a few times more than he'd like to admit. Through it all Naruto felt a pang of regret. He hadn't told Sasuke the whole truth about himself, his name, his family. He didn't know if Sasuke would react badly or not and wasn't eager to find out. Still, he felt bad for deceiving his lover.

Things came crashing down on Naruto's head nearly a year after he met Sasuke. It was almost time for their schooling to be down and soon they would be entering the actual coliseum. Naruto was nervous but excited. This is what it was all leading up to, but by entering the ring his chances of being recognized rose exponentially. Sasuke could see his lover's rising anxiety and tried to whisk them away in bed with mixed results.

On one grey morning the training camp was suddenly visited by a small group of servants sent by a high nobleman. There were five of them, all dressed in deep blue togas with layered sheer, light blue clothes creating a ripple effect that looked like waves. The one in front approached the field instructor and cleared his throat before pulling parchment out of the side pouch of his steed. "We are searching for a man named Naruto. He is my lord's son and it is believed he ran away to join the gladiator rings." There was a low murmuring pass around at the strange announcement. Why on earth would a nobleman's son want to be a gladiator? Sasuke stood towards the back of the group, listening with half an ear. Naruto was still inside finishing up with his bathing. "He has blond hair with blue eyes. He also has six distinct scar marks on his face, three on each side that resemble whiskers." Sasuke felt all the air had been punched from his lungs. He slowly stepped back inside, keeping a watchful eye out on the crowd.

Roaming down the halls quickly he made his way to Naruto's room and barreled inside. Naruto was indeed there, almost dressed only missing his armored pieces. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, approaching him with a worried look on his face. Sasuke looked at this man deep in his eyes, not sure how to feel. "Naruto." He flinched back as if struck, eyes wide with alarm. "They've come for you." Sasuke said simply and Naruto froze. He was like a wild animal who had spotted a faster predator and knew there was no escaping. Finally all the tension released from his shoulders and he sighed, seating himself on the bed. "So soon. I really believed...no. It doesn't matter now." Naruto shook his head and rubbed at his face harshly before jumping to his feet. "I'm sorry for lying to you in such a way." Naruto whispered and Sasuke felt his breath hitch. "What we did in that bed. Those days training, all those moments we shared. Were they lies?" Naruto's hands fluttered as if in a panic before they cupped Sasuke's neck softly. "No! Never!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke nodded. "Then you didn't lie to me about anything important." He stated and moved in for a slow kiss. Maybe their last.

They parted when hurried footsteps sounded coming their way before the cloth door was flung open and the servant from before stepped into the room. "Naruto. You've cause your father quite a bit of trouble." The man said blandly and Naruto hung his head. "I'm sorry Iruka." The servant's jaw clenched slightly. "It's not me you should be apologizing to!" He hissed and Naruto nodded meekly. "Of course." Iruka stared at Naruto for a minute before hurrying forward and pulling him into a tight hug. "You scared us." The man admitted quietly and Naruto pushed into the familiar grasp, breathing in the scent he'd come to know since he was a very young child. Iruka pulled back and his eyes grazed over Sasuke for a second before moving back to Naruto. "Come, we must return at once." Iruka grasped Naruto's wrist to pull him away.

"Wait." The two men looked back, hovering in the doorway. "Which nobleman do you serve?" Sasuke asked Iruka and the man pursed his lips. "Minato Uzumaki." Sasuke looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding. "I would like to enter his lord's service. As Naruto's personal gladiator. My training is almost done, we were only two days away from finishing. I'm sure if you ask our instructors they'll tell you I would have been named _primus palus_ easily. It would be my honor to serve the lord and his son." Sasuke bowed deeply at the waist and ignored the strangled noise Naruto released. "Sasuke, no! I can't let you do this, I can't! You don't understand-!" Iruka held up a hand to silence Naruto as he observed the young man before him. "Thraex?" He asked and Sasuke nodded. Iruka hummed thoughtfully and circled around Sasuke with a critical eye. After a minute he seemed to reach a conclusion and nodded. "Yes, I think you'll do fine. Gather your things and bring them out front, we'll have a horse prepared."

Naruto rubbed at his arms as if he was chasing away a chill. "Sasuke please, I'm begging you to reconsider. You don't know what it's like at my father's. Please." Naruto begged but Sasuke shook his head. "I will gladly walk through the fires of Hades for you if called upon to do so." Sasuke reassured and Naruto whined lowly. He pressed his forehead to Sasuke's, their noses pushing together and their lips barely touching in an almost kiss. "You're making a mistake." Sasuke smirked and pulled back to look at Naruto's face more fully. "You will never be a mistake."

//////

It took them almost five days to return to the Uzumaki compound. Naruto stuck close to Iruka though it seemed more out of obligation to the man than actual want for closeness. The servant kept a close eye on Sasuke when he was around Naruto. Their relationship had not gone unnoticed and while he didn't seem to disapprove, Iruka was wary of him for reasons unknown. When they arrived at the Uzumaki compound had Sasuke been a lesser man he would have gaped. It was a massive place, pearly white columns lining the road up to the entrance with a grand garden spread before him making the place very pleasantly aromatic. The building itself was grey stone with wide arches and open hallways leading up to rooms and staircases going to unknown destinations. It was a truly grand home.

A blond man was standing at the leading stairs waiting patiently and Sasuke saw Naruto shrink down on his horse a bit. This must be lord Minato, Naruto's father and Sasuke could certainly see the resemblance. The man had the same blond hair and tan skin as Naruto but his eyes were ice, no emotional depth to them at all. They made Sasuke uncomfortable even when they weren't trained on him. The party halted and dismounted their houses handing the rails off to waiting stable servants before approaching the lord. "Father." Naruto greeted nervously. The man didn't even glance at Naruto, opting instead to look at Sasuke curiously. "Who is this?" He asked and Sasuke's stomach flipped at the flat voice. "This is Sasuke Uchiha. He is a _primus palus_ gladiator who has volunteered himself as Naruto's personal gladiator my lord." Iruka answered quietly and Minato turned thoughtful. His hand suddenly darted out and grabbed Naruto by the jaw tightly. "Tell me Naruto," Sasuke saw Naruto flinch at the nails digging into his skin and his blood boiled, but he tamped down on his anger. "What do you think will appease me anger?" Naruto gulped and blinked up at his father. "I-I'm not certain sir." He answered demurely and Minato sneered. He released Naruto only to swiftly backhand him across the mouth. Naruto hissed but remained on his feet. "Take him to the pole. I think 50 lashes should be a good start for now. Be grateful I don't hand you over to Pein for what you've done." Naruto didn't resist as two guards grabbed him by the upper arms and dragged him towards the back of the structure. Sasuke closed his eyes in dismay.

"As for you gladiator, I will only state this once. Although you may be my son's personal gladiator your life is in _my_ hands. Should you lose I will not hesitate to have you killed as I see fit." Sasuke bowed his head respectfully to the cold man as he left the way Naruto was dragged off to. Iruka motioned for Sasuke to follow him, only his eyes conveying how worried he was. As they walked along the corridor to the gladiator wing Sasuke tried to block out the sounds of Naruto's cries of pain from being lashed. "Who is Pein?" Sasuke asked and saw Iruka's shoulders raise at the mention of the name. "He is another lord. He has a...fondness for Naruto." Iruka answered simply and Sasuke grit his teeth tightly. What an awful place. No wonder Naruto had run away from here.

//////

It was a month before Sasuke saw Naruto again. He was getting ready for his first real gladiator match, dressing in his full armor when Naruto entered the waiting area. He waved off his guards and approached Sasuke. He looked so different from the gladiator Sasuke was used to. He wore a white toga with over-laying shades of blue that matched his eyes and a golden laurel behind his left ear. He looked every bit the nobleman's heir he was. All Sasuke wanted was to kiss away the sadness he saw in those beautiful features but couldn't. Not now at least. "I hope you know what's at stake here. You can never lose. If you lose you will die. You cannot disobey my father's wishes. If he tells you to kill you kill. If he tells you to die you die. Is that understood?" Naruto asked, his voice unemotional and clipped. "Yes my lord. I shall not fail you, I swear." Sasuke vowed bowing at the waist respectfully. He stayed there until he felt Naruto's hand brush his hair lightly. "Please don't." Naruto begged in a whisper and they stared at each other in longing. "Ten minutes!" A guard yelled banging on the bars leading to the arena and both men jumped in shock. "I must be going. May the Gods bless your fight gladiator." Naruto inclined his head to Sasuke before leaving him with his own thoughts.

//////

Sasuke dodged the violent swing to his left and stayed kneeling for a minute to get his bearings. The other gladiator was the red-headed man Sasuke had seen Naruto fighting the first time he'd entered the gladiator trainings grounds. Jugo, he thought might be his name. Not that it mattered much. He was an easy fight, it was almost over already. Sasuke glanced at the crowd where he knew the noblemen sat. He saw Minato briefly and looked at the man's surrounding seats but didn't find Naruto. Frowning Sasuke got up and finished Jugo off no issues then looked to Minato for his orders. The lord gave him a thumbs down and Sasuke emotionlessly lopped the opposing gladiator's head off. As he held it up to the triumphant roars of the crowd he finally spotted Naruto. He was sitting stiffly next to a foreign looking man with hair the color of flames and strange eyes. He had a hand on Naruto's leg, traveling up his thigh in a teasing manner without looking, keeping his eyes firmly on the fight. He could see the discomfort in Naruto's body language and a rage he'd never experienced before overcame him. He tossed the head down and stormed off the field before he lost himself completely. Was that the lord Pein he'd heard about his first day here? Sasuke kicked at the wall before resting his head against it.

Damn this place. Damn it all.

/////

Sasuke won his next five gladiator fights flawlessly, cherishing the scant moments he got to share with Naruto before each one and sometimes after. He had become known as a ruthless fighter with a ruthless master that no one wanted to face since it meant certain death. They gave no quarter and showed no mercy.

He was bound to lose at some point and lose he did. He was fighting another red-head warrior, this one with pale blue almost grey eyes. they were of the same build so Sasuke had to adjust his strategy against him slightly. He faltered when he gazed at the stands and saw that bastard Pein with Naruto again. Though this time he was leaning over whispering into the man's ear and Sasuke saw his disgusting tongue graze Naruto's ear. His distraction cost him as the gladiator managed to strike him across the head with the hilt of his blade. Dazed Sasuke fell only to be dragged back up to his knees by his hair put on display. Through his squinted eyes Sasuke could see Naruto's horrified face and saw him turn to Pein. He seemed to have a hurried conversation with the man and right before Minato gave his verdict Pein spoke with him. Sasuke lived though he didn't know how. He had a sinking feeling Naruto had promised Pein something. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what.

Now lord Minato was holding a party to celebrate the end of year harvest a month after his loss. Sasuke was required to attend though he didn't know why. He hadn't seen Pein since the loss which comforted him slightly. If Pein wasn't here he wasn't doing anything to Naruto. Sasuke glanced around the crowded room in disgust. It had devolved into an orgy as these parties were wont to do. Bodies writhed on the ground and against the walls, cries of pleasure and some of pain filling the night sky. Sasuke fended off all hands that came pawing at him and instead searched for Naruto. As the heir he had to be here somewhere. Walking around the outer edges he sucked in a shocked breath as he saw him at the end of the corridor. He was looking right at him, fear evident in his eyes as Pein stood behind him. The man had one arm wrapped around Naruto's chest and was moving him backwards slowly, eyes locked onto Sasuke's. Sasuke dropped the glass he was holding and took off running as the two disappeared around a corner. Sasuke flew around it and flung the bedroom door open only to feel a sharp pain on the back of his head and then nothing.

//////

His head was throbbing like mad. Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the pain and rolled his shoulders a bit. He could hear a slight noise surrounding him, but his senses were still dulled. As he came around he noticed that his arms were bound up above his head pulled tight and his legs on the opposite side. He opened his eyes blearily and tested the rope strength. No use, he wasn't getting out of these. There was also a rough cloth shoved into his mouth impeding his speech much to his annoyance.That noise was still there too, a wet noise that he couldn't place. Rolling his head to the right he came to full awareness at the sight before him. Naruto was there, naked on his knees with his hands tied behind his back, red welts raised on the bronze skin from what looked like a belt lashing. He was being held by the hair and forced down between Pein's legs harshly, his throat making the wet noises Sasuke had been hearing. Pein opened his eyes and smirked at him. "Ah, looks like our guest is awake Naruto. Why don't you go say hello?" Pein cooed and yanked Naruto off his cock. Naruto was racked with harsh coughs even as Pein dragged him up and practically threw him on the bed.

Naruto whimpered and wiggled onto the bed as Pein stroked his legs, watching hungrily. "There you go Naruto. Take him in your mouth, get him nice and wet. You'll need it." Sasuke glared at Pein heatedly even as Naruto wiggled up between his naked thighs. As Naruto used his mouth to bring Sasuke to full hardness Pein was caressing Naruto's buttocks gently. He massaged the full cheeks, pulling them apart to glance at Naruto's puckered entrance, moaning at the sight. "Oh you're going to be perfect. I've waited so long for this, for you. Too bad it had to come with an add-on, but that's fine. That will just make this double the pleasure." Naruto yelped as Pein slapped on of his cheeks, then the other. He alternated between the two, swats getting harder and harder until Naruto was writhing in pain and crying as he continued working over Sasuke's cock. He wanted to look away, turn his head but he was stuck in horror watching his lover being tortured by another man while he lay naked and helpless.

Pein suddenly grabbed Naruto by the hair again and pulled him onto his knees, his back to Pein's chest. "Watch him gladiator. Watch him as I take your little lord." Pein ordered and shoving one hand over Naruto's mouth to muffle him he used his other hand to line himself up before thrusting up into Naruto dry. Naruto screamed loudly, barely muffled by the hand over his mouth. He sobbed loudly as Pein set up a brutal pace, body jerking violently with the motions. Sasuke yanked at his bonds in desperation, dismayed at seeing Naruto in such a state. After a torturously long time Pein pushed Naruto over onto Sasuke's chest. He shoved the boy up until Naruto's face was by Sasuke's. Then he grabbed Sasuke's waning erection and directed it into Naruto's hole. Sasuke shuddered and threw his head back, eyes clenched tightly shut. He turned his head and rubbed it against the top of Naruto's head in a feeble attempt at comfort. Sasuke stiffened and his eyes snapped to Pein's in bewilderment when he felt the man's head at Naruto's entrance next to his cock. Naruto just hiccuped buried his head into Sasuke's neck. He bit down on the blankets when Pein started pushing in, impaling him on both of their cocks simultaneously. Pein moaned, eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he started up the same pace as before, but this time with Sasuke pressed against him in the confines within Naruto.

Despite himself Sasuke was reacting to the movements and the heat. He felt himself moving closer and closer to orgasm, hips moving minutely against his will. Naruto sobbed but leaned up to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "It's okay." Softly Naruto whispered to him over and over until finally Sasuke shoved his hips up and his toes curled as he came inside his blond lover, moaning behind the gag. Pein grabbed Naruto's hair and forced him to bend his back painfully as he came as well, raking nails down Naruto's back and drawing blood. Finally it was over.

Pein pulled away, huffing loudly. He got off the bed and stretched luxuriously, leaving Naruto and Sasuke bound on the bed. He went around collecting his clothes and dressing slowly before finally making his way to them. He mockingly ran a soft hand across Naruto's cheek and pulled him up for a dominating kiss before unbinding his hands. "Thank you very much for that wonderful experience Naruto, gladiator. I bid you goodnight." With one final, disgusting smile Pein left the room and it was just the two of them. Sasuke rubbed up against Naruto as much as possible, trying to comfort the traumatised boy. Finally Naruto moved, sitting up and undoing one of Sasuke's hands. Sasuke ripped out the gag and tore off the other binding. He sat up and instantly wrapped his arms around Naruto, rocking the boy gently through his wailing.

May the Gods have mercy on these devils souls.

//////

They stood hand in hand at the cliff face, staring down at the waves crashing below. It was a major fall, sure to kill anyone who fell down there. That was the point though.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and ran the knuckles of his free hand across Naruto's face. Naruto turned slightly and pressed a kiss to the hand. "Are you sure?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. He shuffled forward until the two boys were embracing one another, sharing a light kiss. This horrid world could rot for all they cared. They didn't need anything except each other. They didn't want anything except each other. They found their purpose.

Taking a single step back Sasuke felt the air flowing past them, still embracing Naruto as they fell.

Then nothing but peace.


	18. R is for Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three friends meet in a valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIIVE!
> 
> Goddamn it took WAY too long to get this laptop up and running again. Trust me guys, the delay affected me as much as it did you like damn. You can only write on paper so much before your hand says "FUCK YOU." I'm going to start knocking out these chapters as much as possible.
> 
> I really enjoyed the way Quiver came out, it's one of my favorite chapters. I'm cautious about this one in particular though, because I've never tried doing a fight scene. So forgive me if it's horrible please.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit 2/21: Take Two! I like the Tsunade well enough so I'll probably only tweak it a bit. The rest of it needs some serious reworking. No descriptive fight scene because I can't write it convincingly enough.
> 
> I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT DESCRIPTION IN THE CHAPTER SUMMARY.

R is for Reckoning.

Warnings: Fighting. This is a prequel to D is for Differences, how each person started on their path.

Rain was falling heavily outside, coating Konoha in it's sheets. Tsunade watched it rolling down her window, thoughts dark and grim. Leaning forward in her Hokage's chair folding her hands in front of her frowning mouth and furrowing her brow. Something was happening. Something involving Kakashi's junior team. There was a suspicious space pushing them apart and together at the same time, like someone flipping magnets. One day they're a tight knit perfect team and the next they hate each other and can't stand each other's presence. It was as though they couldn't figure out if they wanted to be mortal enemies or a family. Tsunade decided she needed to sift through her memories of the three individually and dissect the problem while she still could.

She started with Sakura.

Sakura was an easy person to understand. Smart, dedicated, serious to name a few traits. She put up a front to hide her true self and often came off as a ditzy or useless person. And she had a fear. A fear of being useless to those around her. She didn't want to be left behind by anyone, least of all her teammates. The admiration she held for Sasuke and Naruto both (though she'd be hard pressed to admit such out loud) was also dread at the pace they outmatched her skills. For such a smart girl, her application of her knowledge could lack. She didn't have the strength of Sasuke or the sheer determination of Naruto. Although her drive for achievement made Tsunade seriously thinking of taking her on as an apprentice.

Recent events had Tsunade doing a complete 180.

Ever since the trio had been introduced to Akatsuki Sakura's personality had dimmed from the bright enthusiastic girl she'd come to know into a deep thoughtful and brooding woman. It was as if she'd matured in only a few hours, which is something Tsunade had seen in battle but never on one so young. Sakura had been edging around, asking off hand questions about the organization that she seemed to believe Tsunade wouldn't find odd. She would need to keep a close eye on her, make sure she didn't do anything...rash.

Tsunade turned her thoughts to Sasuke.

Such a massive burden to carry on young shoulders, being one of only two of an entire clan left alive. The mental scarring of his past had turned Sasuke into a bitter child with a bad attitude. His single-minded obsession to kill his brother worried the hokage, since she'd watched obsession ruin many people. Placing him in a group with Naruto and Sakura had done his a great deal of good until the Akatsuki meeting. He'd flourished under the challenge Naruto presented him with, pushing him past barriers he never thought himself capable of breaking. Along with Kakashi taking the boy under his wing Sasuke had made great strides towards recovery whether he realised it or not. Now though he'd fallen back into his old habits. Shoving others away and spitting vitriol at any who dared too close, usually Naruto who was making a valiant attempt to drag him back into the light. She watched Naruto fight tooth and nail to pull Sasuke back to him and out of his own darkness with little success. Even Sakura had made attempts which usually ended with her in small tears that dried quickly as they came. Sasuke was a flight risk and Tsunade was worried she'd already lost him.

Naruto was an entirely different matter.

He was holding on tight to his teammates, trying to put broken pieces back together with water rather than glue. It wasn't working and it was only making him more desperate, angrier and angrier at every failed attempt. He had to watch as the closest thing to family he'd ever had was being ripped away by an invisible enemy he couldn't fight. And Naruto himself was becoming depressed, curling in on himself in an attempt to protect himself.

A strong force was ripping at the seams of Team Seven and Tsunade had no needle or thread to fix it. She could only watch and hope for the best. Standing up she stood in front of the window with her arms clasped behind her back. On her desk lay a good number of winning lotto tickets, about 42,000 yen altogether. A horrible omen.

+++++++++

It had all come crashing down on his head too fast for him to stop it. His world was flipped upside down and now here he was about to fight his two best friends. How had this happened? Just a few days ago things had been amazing for them. He'd been getting along just fine with Sakura and had... _something_ with Sasuke beginning, something strange but welcomed all the same. Then Itachi had happened. All progress the three had made in understanding each other, all closeness had abruptly ended. Sakura was a completely different person now, and Naruto could see the brief flashes of disgust in her eyes when she saw him. And as for Sasuke...Naruto wasn't sure. It had seemed as though the boy wanted nothing to do with him until last night. He'd come to Naruto's apartment unannounced and pushed his way in. Then they'd shared a perfect night together only for Naruto to wake up in the morning alone and cold. The only evidence left behind being the marks and soreness of his body.

If not for the marks Naruto would have written the whole thing off as a dream now that they'd found themselves here. In the Valley of the End, Sasuke and Sakura in front of him, faces determined and set. Their words made no sense to him. Sasuke was going on about how he needed to die to make Sasuke stronger, that he was his best friend and he needed to kill him for it. Sakura had simply stated that Naruto was too powerful to roam and that Akatsuki would take the beast to use for good. Naruto was only sure of one thing.

If he didn't stop them they would leave right here right now. They would leave him alone again and Naruto couldn't bear the thought.

"Neither of you are going anywhere except home. I won't let you abandon our town." Naruto gripped his hands into tight fist as the others glanced at each other. "Abandon Konoha? Or abandon you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto sneered. "Don't flatter yourself. This is my responsibility as your teammate, to make sure you don't give in to your stupid ego." Sakura shrugged one shoulder, her face remaining emotionless as she stepped forward a bit. "We're not teammates anymore Naruto. You're a target now, a means to an end. And I'll be the one to take you back to Akatsuki, proving my worth. You will be my ticket into the Akatsuki whether you like it or not." Naruto shook his head, bringing one hand up to push against his temple punishingly. "This doesn't make any sense, how can this be happening? What did we do? What did _I_ do? I can fix this! Just let me try!" Naruto begged as the two shook their heads in negation. "Naruto it's too late. The only way you're getting me back is dead. And while I can't speak for Sasuke, I think he feels the same. This is what we want. What we _need_ to do. I'll never be able to grow as a ninja being held back by you two. This is for me. You're just an unfortunate passerby who will get me what I want." Naruto felt like he might throw up at Sakura's statement. She was so cold, the distance so vast between them in such a short time. Naruto could see that she truly meant what she was saying. That she was too far gone for him to capture and reel back to his side. The siren song of power had trapped her, enticed her. She was gone. Sasuke was in the same position. Naruto had lost them both to different promises of what he could see as an empty future.

Widening his stance, Naruto tilted his chin down and breathed in deeply. "Fine. I'll just have to drag you back myself by the hair if I gotta. Hope you're ready to fight for this. Because you'll have to kill me before I let you leave!"

It was still all around; no birds, no wind, the water even seemed to cease for a second as all three gathered their breaths...

And clashed.

+++++++

Sakura limped away into the tree line, watching the two boys from afar. Her side felt like a chunk of meat was missing after taking a Chidori to the ribs. She was sure a few things were broken, but she ignored it. Sasuke was leaning over an unconscious Naruto whispering quietly. She had tried to take Naruto away and it resulted in her current condition. It seemed that if Sasuke couldn't do it himself he wouldn't allow _anyone_ to kill Naruto. Watching them now Sakura had a good idea of why and hated herself for the slight jab of jealousy she experienced. She had taken their closeness to be that of brothers, not lovers. It was a bit shocking although looking back on it she could see the signs she'd either missed or willfully ignored. She stiffened at the feeling of a presence behind her, glancing a bit to the side. There stood a man (at least she believed it was a man, his complexion looked more like a monster to be honest) watching her with thinly veiled curiosity. "So you're the little girl poking around at things she shouldn't?" Sakura sneered as she was circled by the monster, standing as straight as she could and staring him down in turn. "Though I will admit...you had a rather impressive fight back there. Perhaps we can find a spot for you among our numbers. Are you still interested?" He held out a questioning hand that Sakura eagerly accepted. "Do you think I would have done all this if I wasn't ready to commit?" She asked snidely. "I suppose not. I am Zetsu. I think, Miss Sakura, that we will be good friends." Sakura didn't question the man or his knowledge of her name. She looked back once more and met the eyes of Sasuke who was watching the two. She slowly and deliberately removed her head band and threw it to the other, a long scratch covering the leaf symbol. Giving a solemn nod she disappeared into the forest. They would meet once more.

+++++++

Sasuke didn't attempt to follow Sakura or stop her. He knew from recent events he wasn't strong enough to take on an Akatsuki member yet. Instead he put the girl's headband into Naruto's hand, opposite the one holding his own. This wasn't a promise to return, it was a chapter closing in the boy's life. These headbands would show him without a doubt that they were gone and to stop pursuing. To stop holding on so tight to something trying to fly away. Maybe it would work but Sasuke doubted it. Sasuke pushed back some of the blond hair and laid a tender kiss on his forehead. Despite it all it seemed he still couldn't bring himself to kill this idiot. He'd come back at a later time to finish the job, but for now..."Goodbye." He whispered before darting away to join up with the remaining members of Orochimaru's minions.

++++++

Naruto woke up on Kakashi-sensei's back as they shunpoed through the trees. "Sensei..." The man tilted his head back a little to show he was listening. "Where's Sasuke and Sakura?" Kakashi never answered his question. It was not as if he needed to answer. The two headbands we was clutching told him enough. They had abandoned him to their own routes of vengeance and greed. And in that moment Naruto truly believed them lost to their own darkness, their own vice. Sasuke to vengeance he had thirsted for in the countless years after the massacre. And Sakura to his thirst for power and knowledge, her desperate need to be _equal_ to be _better_ no matter the damage she caused herself and those around her. Such single minded hatred for one another that Naruto had seen but so blatantly ignore, had refused to acknowledge just to _hold on, don't let go, can't let go._ And it was all for nothing. He'd failed.

And he wouldn't let it happen again.

As he laid recovering in a hospital bed Naruto thought on his predicament for a long time. He hadn't been able to stop them from leaving. Maybe he could bring them back to him though. Anyone could be saved as long as at least one person was there to pick them up when they fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a god awful chapter. I'll fix it later.
> 
> Hooooooly shit I'm embarrassed.
> 
> Edit 2/21: It's...better. Not perfect but it's not as bad as before.


	19. S is for Score.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke have a score to settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to M is for Mafia.

S is for Score

Warnings: Major character death

The renovations on Taka were moving much too slow for Naruto's liking. It had been about two months since the explosion and while it normally wouldn't be too big of a deal getting the place reworked and up and running again, they were dealing with a late bout of snow making work conditions impossible. Not to mention the desolation has scared off a good number of his employees and they still needed to be replaced. Thankfully Sakura and old man Teuchi stayed faithfully by his side. Naruto didn't know what he'd do without them. At the moment he was standing about halfway down the street, close enough to watch intently but far enough that the noise wouldn't deafen him. Karin was his guard today, idly playing on her phone while waiting for him to get back in the car so they could return to Uchiha Manor. Sasuke had been rather clingy (for Sasuke anyway) and insisted for at least a bit that Naruto stay with him. The only reason Naruto agreed was because it took a long time for him to come down from the headspace he put himself into after dealing with Orochimaru. PTSD was no joke and he'd often been found in the garden fighting imaginary enemies (usually taking the form of a tree or shrub) and he couldn't put his neighbors in danger from his 'fits.' Better to stay in a place where there was 24/7 security cameras rolling and someone checking them every 5 minutes on the dot. Plus it gave him and Sasuke some much needed quality time.

"How much longer on the construction?" Karin asked absent mindedly and Naruto shrugged. "If the good weather holds, hopefully only another week or two." Naruto glanced around before discreetly pulling a pack of cigarettes from the inside pocket of his brown jacket. "Woah, boss know you have those? I thought he hated cigarettes?" Karin asked but Naruto just snorted. "He knows I smoke occasionally. Only when I'm stressed out enough. As long as I get rid of the smell and taste before I meet with him he doesn't mind much." Naruto held the pack up for Karin who just looked at it blankly. Finally she shrugged and took one, accepting the flame from Naruto's lighter he held up to her. She rolled her eyes a bit as she saw the Uchiha symbol on the side of the lighter. Sasuke was a lot more possessive than she imagined him to be when she'd first met him. They stood in silence again, enjoying their smokes. "Karin." Said woman looked over questioningly. "What did you say your last name was again?" Naruto asked and Karin lifted one eyebrow. "That was a random question." She chuckled but Naruto didn't return the awkward laugh. His posture was relaxed and easy but his face told another story. Stony blue eyes glanced at her from the corners of his eyes, narrowed slightly. "It seems as though we've met before a really long time ago. When we were kids. I've had the feeling for a while just haven't gotten around to asking." Naruto admitted and the two were silent again, though this time it was tense. "Are you implying something?" Karin asked, and Naruto opened his mouth to answer when a black Pontiac rolled up to them slowly. Naruto put his cigarette out and popped a mint into his mouth as Sasuke stepped out from the back holding a large bag in his hand. "You smell like smoke." He mumbled as Naruto threw his arms around his neck in greeting. "You didn't give me any warning so it's your fault." Naruto stated before pecking him on the lips. "I brought lunch for us. You too Karin." Karin bowed slightly in thanks while cutting glances at Naruto. It seemed as though the previous conversation was dropped for now.

The three stood eating their lunch and discussing the construction and going ons in the Uchiha clan. Naruto carried a lot of the conversation with his good humor and bright smile though his two companions didn't care that he was hogging the talk time. As they were finishing up Naruto glanced at Karin and saw something further down the street. Or rather some _one._ It had been years but Naruto would never forgot that face. Pale as a cloud with blood red hair and piercing purple-gray eyes with a row of piercings going down each side of his nose. He was dressed in a simple black suit next to a non-descript black car. Watching. Just watching. Naruto felt air catch in his throat, his eyes widen almost to a painful level. His chest felt tight like he couldn't get a full breath and his body was heavy. Almost without thinking he took a step forward, preparing to take off at a full sprint.

Something caught his arm and yanked him around before he had the chance.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled in his face and Naruto felt himself regaining some of his mental facilities. "Sasuke...?" He whispered in a dazed voice. He stood still for a few seconds before glancing over his shoulder at where the man had been. But there was no one down the street as if he'd never been. "Naruto what's wrong? Are you having another episode?" Sasuke asked hurriedly. "Pain." Naruto mumbled. "You're in pain? Where I'll-"

"He was here. Just down the street watching us. Standing there. Clear as day." Sasuke's mouth shut with an audible click as he stared at the same spot Naruto was looking. "He was staring at us. As if he had any right. As if he hadn't caused us so much pain. As if he hadn't murdered my entire clan. As if nothing ever happened. Just staring." Naruto whispered and Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's arm. "Naruto. Get in the car." Naruto shook his head and tried pulling away. "We have to kill him. He can't have gotten far Sasuke, we can still catch up-."

"Naruto no, we're not prepared."

"He's so close Sasuke. Just give me a gun and I can do it no problem."

"It's not that easy Naruto."

"It can be if you just _give me the damn gun!"_

With a surprising swiftness Naruto whipped around and grabbed for the glock resting on Sasuke's hip. Sasuke jerked to the side and pinned Naruto's free hand to the car. "Dammit Naruto listen!" Sasuke yelled. "I've been watching for that rat faced bastard to show himself for years! And now that he finally has you want me to just let him go?!" Sasuke managed to grab both of Naruto's wrists and jerked his head at Kakashi who had been driving the Pontiac. "Open the door! Karin get in the other side!" Both moved to do as told and Sasuke wrestled Naruto inside the back seat with much difficulty. "Karin in the under storage! There's a needle in there and some serum pull it out! It's a sedative you need to stick him in the neck." Sasuke was practically laying on Naruto now and Kakashi was holding his legs down on the seat, half in and half out of the car himself. "I'll rip his damn piercings out and take the rest of his nose with it! Pop those fucking creepy ass eyes into his mouth and make him eat them the bastard!" Naruto continued screaming about what he'd do to Pain as Karin fumbled with the needle. After finally managing to get the right dosage sucked up she stuck the needle in Naruto's neck and pushed the plunger down. It took a few seconds but Sasuke felt Naruto's body weakening and sighed in relief, pushing himself off the smaller male. He sat upright in the seat and pulled Naruto until his head was laying in his lap before motioning Kakashi. "Home." He stated simply and Kakashi bowed before closing the back door and climbing back into the driver's seat. Karin sat in the back, eyes wide. She'd never seen such a violent reaction from Naruto. He was one of the most carefree, laid back people she'd ever met. It was a bit chilling to see this man compared to the one she'd come to know in the past few months. "What happened?" Kakashi asked, breaking the long silence as they started driving to Uchiha Manor. "He says he saw Pain." Sasuke muttered and Kakashi shook his head sadly. "These delusions are getting worse. maybe we should talk to Tsunade about upping his-."

"Kakashi. I saw him too." Kakashi said nothing, just kept driving. The rest of the ride was completely silent except for Naruto's breathing and the soft _shh shh_ sounds Sasuke's hand made petting Naruto's hair. Sasuke carried Naruto bridal style through the front door with Karin and Kakashi hot on his heels. "I'm taking him up to bed. Karin stand guard. Kakashi send out patrols. Cover the entire area, leave no stone unturned. I want to know where he is, why he's back, how many men he has. Everything there is to know." Sasuke ordered and both did full waist bows. As Kakashi moved to walk past his boss Naruto's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed at his sleeve. "There's...a snake...in...the raven's...nest." His speech was slurred and slow, every word a struggle to get past his lips thanks to the sedative. Kakashi pat Naruto's hand as he gently removed it from his arm. "Alright Naruto, I hear you loud and clear." Naruto just nodded and turned his head to fit in the junction between Sasuke's neck and shoulder with a sigh. "What does that mean?" Karin asked as they watched the two ascend the stairs. "Who knows. That sedative is pretty strong, he says all sorts of crazy things while on them." Kakashi shrugged and waved one hand flippantly before leaving to do as was told. As he walked away though his thoughts were swirling. So much had happened in so little time. The restaurant exploding, the destruction of Orochimaru's gang, Naruto's near psychotic breakdown. And now this: Pain was back in town. What could the man possibly want? To finish what he'd started? Would he come after Naruto and Sasuke, the surviving two of his murder spree?

Almost as troubling as Pain's return was Naruto's warning. There was a snake in the raven's nest. There was a traitor amongst them.

 

////////

 

Naruto moaned quietly, trying to bury his head further into the pillow below him. His head was throbbing like crazy, an unfortunate side effect of the sedative used on him. It should fade a few minutes after waking from his little 'nap' but that didn't make it any more enjoyable. Naruto felt a tiny smile break out on his face at the feeling of a pair of lips on the back of his neck. "Feeling better?" Sasuke whispered and Naruto hummed in confirmation. He felt Sasuke dragging his lips around his neck softly, body slotting itself to fit in place on Naruto's back perfectly. Neither man had a shirt on and Naruto reveled in the feeling of Sasuke's warm skin against his, of soft hands at his hips. He reached back with one hand and Sasuke laced their fingers together before laying flat, placing his face next to Naruto's. There was a buzzing silence between that was comforting to Naruto. No words needed just shared body heat and an understanding between the two. A demon from the past had reared its ugly head after so long. They'd been foolish to think they could let sleeping dogs lie. Sooner or later Pain would have come back to finish the job, to kill the remaining survivors. He had offed Itachi a couple months after the initial slaughter then old man Madara. He'd gotten to all of Naruto's family in one shot and the underlings had scattered like ants without a queen. It had taken a considerable amount of effort to get them all back and under Naruto's control once he'd gotten a bit older. He'd had to establish his position as boss more than a few times but everything was quiet now. It was rare that anyone tried taking his position as boss and usually they were so weak they couldn't even get past Sasuke's posted guards. But this was different. This was personal.

"Sasuke. Is your will up to date?" Sasuke sighed but nodded in confirmation. "And yours?" Naruto nodded as well, bring their clasped hands up to kiss Sasuke's. "The swords all polished, plenty of ammo, everything ready to go at a moment's notice?" Sasuke nodded again and Naruto smiled. "Good."

There was a loud knock on the door before it opened. "Boss I-WOAH SORRY." Both men turned their heads to look at Suigetsu who was facing the other way. Sasuke sat up and swung his legs to sit on the ground. "What do you want Suigetsu?" He asked. Naruto reached around Sasuke to his jacket laying on the ground and pulled his pack of cigarettes and lighter out. "Uh, are you guys decent?" He asked in a high voice, and Naruto could see the back of his neck was bright red as he lit up. "Suigetsu." Sasuke's voice was sharp and no nonsense as the man turned around. "Uh Kakashi said to tell you...um, Trost district,* 50 at the moment, and the snake is a distant Uzumaki. Whatever all that means." Sasuke took the proffered cigarette from Naruto and inhaled deeply, holding the smoke in his lungs for a minute before exhaling slowly and smoothly. "Alright. Naruto, are you ready?" Naruto sat up and pulled his shirt on as an answer. "Okay Suigetsu. Here's what's going to happen. Naruto and I are going to take a little ride. We're taking a shit ton of ammo with us so you guys are gonna be short ok? Also, kill Karin. The bitch sold us out, probably from the beginning." Suigetsu watched as both started holstering up, hiding more and more guns and knives on their bodies. "I knew she looked familiar. She's from the distant cousin strain that helped Pain with the massacre. I met her once at a family event when we were kids. I'll bet she's been feeding information to him for months. Maybe years." Naruto growled and pulled on his belt maybe a bit too tightly. "Wait, I don't understand, what's going on? Are you guys doing something dangerous, because if so you should take at least one other person with you!" Suigetsu begged as he followed them down the hall to the entrance.

Kakashi was waiting for them at the bottom of the entrance stairs along with the other members, all gathered though only three people in the room knowing why. Sasuke clapped a hand on the older man's shoulder, a rueful smile covering his face. "You've been a great friend old man." Sasuke pushed a bundle of cloth into the man's open palm. "You'll be even greater at this." No more was said between the two as Sasuke walked by. Naruto simply ran a fond hair across the man's chest, following after Sasuke. "Why...why does it feel like you guys aren't coming back from your 'little ride?'" Suigetsu's voice was small and full of sadness, eyes pained. He truly did care for his boss and something in his gut was telling him this was goodbye. But why? Where were the two going? Why just them?" Sasuke and Naruto stood in the now open doorway and looked back at the clan. They all stared back in ringing silence. "Because we're not." The statement was simple but felt like a bullet had been put into each of them. "Listen. Naruto and I are going to settle a score. We won't be coming back alive, there's literally no chance. This man is the one who killed my family and wiped out the entirety of the Uzumaki clan. He's not the normal two bit criminal we deal with. He's the most dangerous, most unhinged person we've ever had the misfortune to deal with." Sasuke bowed to the gathered men. "Thank you all for taking care of us. We cannot begin to tell how indebted we are. Maybe in another life we'll pay you back." Sasuke straightened and shared a look with Naruto. "Ready?" He asked softly and Naruto closed his eyes. After so many years it was here. The long awaited vengeance they'd been thirsting for. They'd die tonight for sure. And both of them were okay with that.

"Ready."

 

////////

 

It would be cooler for the books to say they came in guns blazing, screaming a battle cry while mowing down man after man belonging to Pain. The simple truth is that Pain knew they were coming and left the door open for them. They'd walked into the warehouse and been met with plenty of armed men and women. But their eyes had only been drawn to Pain in the middle of the room, watching them cooly. No words needed to be exchanged. They knew why they were here. He knew why they were here. This wasn't about words and explanations. It was about who was going to be the quicker draw.

It was over fast.

 

/////////

 

Across town a young woman was just waking up for the day. It was early, the sun just peeking up over the horizon but something had woken her. Some unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She went through her normal morning routine before sitting at her table with a cup of coffee in one hand and checking her phone with the other. A couple texts from Lee, some emails and Facebook notifications like normal. And one picture message from Naruto. She sipped at the dark brew before opening the picture and waiting for it to download patiently, expecting some cute animal or another picture of Sasuke taken when he wasn't looking. What she got was something entirely different. She jumped up from the table, chair falling back onto the ground and coffee cup crashing to the ground. In the picture were Naruto and Sasuke, the latter behind the wheel of a car. Both were smiling in the picture as though trying to be reassuring though it failed. They were decked out in multiple gun holsters and knives with emotionless eyes set in their faces. There was a simple caption at the top. 'Goodbye.'

Sakura didn't need to turn on the TV to confirm it. Had she done so she would of heard about the mass murder that took place the night before. She would have heard about the death of Nagato Uzumaki, also known as Pain, wanted crime lord and for suspected mass murder. Or of the death of Sasuke Uchiha, Uchiha clan's boss. Or Naruto Uzumaki, the last surviving Uzumaki clan member. She didn't need to hear it though. She could tell just from the picture. She had been waiting, knew this day would come, just never expecting it to be so soon and with so little warning. Either way, losing two close childhood friends was never easy. Especially in their life as mafia members.

There was little time to grieve though. Funeral arrangements needed to be made. Plots picked out side by side to lay the lovers together. And the confirmation of Kakashi's takeover of the Uchiha clan confirmed. As next in line to Lady Tsunade's clan and personal friend of both boys along with deep connections to both their families Sakura would probably be handling most of it. She would steel herself and put ont he tough mafia face for the rest of the world, to show no weakness in the face of her loss. For now though.

For now she weeped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Totally a reference to Attack on Titan.


	20. T is for Tale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke swears he isn't crazy but Itachi knows the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote an entire chapter of something totally different and erased it because it sucked.

T is for Tale.

Warnings: Er...Spoilers for the end? I guess. It mentions the final battle.

He was simply insane. There was no question about it, no denying it. Sasuke had gone crazy a long time ago. Itachi sat in the hospital room, watching the silent figure on the bed as he slumbered in a medically induced sleep. He had tried escaping out the window and almost fell four stories down to the pavement. He swore up and down he wasn't trying to kill himself he was just trying to find someone, and that he needed to find him right then. Itachi had contacted their parents who instructed him to bring Sasuke home soon so as to avoid more publicity. That he could be healed at home with private doctors and silence and seclusion. Itachi wasn't so sure about that, but there wasn't much he could do. While he did most of Sasuke's upbringing and paid him more attention in an hour than his parents had their entire lives, Sasuke was still their ward legally, despite some sneaky attempts on Itachi's part to poke at any holes in their custody. They called the shots on things like medical treatment and they wanted Sasuke home where he could embarrass them less with his...babbling. Being so high up in society as their parents were they had expectations of their children; be good, be smart, and don't embarrass yourselves or us in any way. Itachi was at the end of his rope with this issue. He wanted to help Sasuke of course but his patience only went so far.

Sasuke hadn't always been this way.

The full extent of his insanity didn't make itself known until Sasuke was around eight. Oh there had been signs of course, but most were brushed aside as an overactive imagination. Tales of ninjas and an epic final stand between two teenagers and a Goddess that created their world. With such detailed stories and characters Itachi was certain that Sasuke would become a world class fiction writer. Then Sasuke started insisting more and more that the stories were true they just couldn't remember _why couldn't they remember?!_ Itachi had killed their family because they were going to start a ku, remember? And their bodyguard Kakashi was once his ninja teacher, right? And many other people in their lives were included and given strange or extravagant back stories. Sasuke absolutely _refused_ to be treated by the family doctor Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto (though Itachi could hardly blame the boy, those two were unnerving to say the least) because of these tall tales he thought up. Random people he'd see in public or on TV were suddenly long lost acquaintances. And the big one, the one who was almost included in the story and spoken of constantly.

Naruto.

Naruto.

It had been his first word. At first Itachi had been utterly confused. Why was Sasuke's first work a ramen food accessory? But he quickly came to realise that it was a name and one that came up at least once a day when they were children. And then more frequently as teens when Sasuke started actively searching for his imaginary friend. Where was Naruto? He had to find Naruto. If he found Naruto they'd see. He wasn't crazy! Naruto would prove he wasn't crazy! Itachi had to stand by and watch his brother spiral further out of control and into stark raving insanity. He'd tried helping, played along for a bit. He'd taken the description Sasuke had given him of this Naruto person and set Kakashi on finding people who looked like him in the surrounding area, but it showed up with nothing as he'd guessed it would. Sasuke was beside himself and tried running away a few times to search himself. Which is how they ended up here. Sasuke had attempted to run away again and hopped on a bus to go into downtown. A group of thugs had cornered him once he exited and tried mugging him. Thankfully Sasuke had beat the holy hell out of all of them (Itachi had seen the security footage. Where this martial arts training had come from he had no idea but it looked high level) but police had taken Sasuke in as well for disturbing the peace. Sasuke had shouted and screamed the entire way about ninjas and Naruto and various other things so they had admitted him to the psych ward for evaluation and a drug screening. He had, of course, come out clean in the drug test but the evaluation was a different story. They'd had to medicate the boy when he'd been told he was having delusions and tried to make his escape. Words like bipolar and schizophrenia were thrown around though the doctors weren't one hundred percent sure what was wrong with him. They just knew it was mental and it needed to be managed as quickly as possible.

Itachi glanced up at a knock on the hospital door and Kakashi poked his head in. "Ready Itachi?" The lazy man asked. Itachi stood and stretched, muscles tight from sitting in the hard, plastic hospital chair for so long. "Of course. We're taking him to the mansion at once. Make sure to have medical ready and that his room has been turned down. I want him to be as relaxed and comfortable as possible." Itachi ordered and Kakashi bowed before leaving to ready their departure. "Itachi?" Sasuke's small voice whispered behind him and the elder brother turned to him attentively. Despite the massive amounts of trouble Sasuke caused him, he did adore his younger brother. And truly he just wanted the best for him. "I'm not crazy." Itachi closed his eyes, nodding at the plea his brother was making. He heard it every day, multiple times a day like a mantra. "But...I'm sick somehow. I can't explain it. The visions of the past, of...him. They're real Itachi. I can feel it, _physically_ feel it. I can feel my hand going through Naruto's chest when I tried to kill him at the Valley of the End. I can feel the pain of my arm being ripped off the last time I fought him. I remember holding the chidori in my hand, the fire in my throat, the Sharingan in my eye. Things that are so vivid they can't be fake." Itachi wiped a few of Sasuke's tears away as he sat on the bed next to the boy. He looked so confused and tired. So pained.

"I'm taking you home Sasuke. But you need to promise me. Promise me that you'll try the medications, the therapy. That you'll try to help me help you. Mother and father...they're almost ready to lock you away forever in our house or a mad house. And I can't let that happen. So Sasuke, promise me. Even if you still believe these delusions for the rest of your life, at the very least _never_ mention them again or they'll take you from me." Itachi was grasping at Sasuke's shoulders gently but firmly. He stared him straight in the eye, watching the slew of emotions go through them. Hesitance. Hurt. Sadness. And finally acceptance. Sasuke placed his hands on top of his brother's. "Okay Sasuke. I'm sorry. I'll stop. I'll take the medicine. I'll talk to the therapist. I'll try, promise." Sasuke whispered and itachi felt his shoulders slump with relief. "Good. Give me time to sign the release papers and we'll go. Want to watch TV until we're ready?" Sasuke nodded silently and accepted the remote from his brother, turning the power on silently. It was on some news channel reporting about the Konoha's longest standing ramen shop turning two hundred years old. Itachi watched as Sasuke went from quiet and defeated looking to suddenly paying rapt attention to the newscast. "Sasuke?" Itachi questioningly called to his brother, but the boy kept watching the screen. "I like that ramen shop. Hey where are my clothes so I can change?" He asked simply, voice monotone. Itachi showed him the clothes basket at the end of his bed and hovered in the doorway for a bit before going to the front desk.

It took much longer than Itachi expected to finish the paperwork. The hospital was reluctant to release Sasuke to him when he wasn't his legal guardian, he'd had to call his father and bother him during work much to both their dismay. Itachi returned to Sasuke's room with the hospital required wheelchair all patients had to ride in to leave. The room was empty and the window was open.

////////

He wasn't crazy dammit. He wasn't. And he could prove it tonight, right now. That damn ramen place why hadn't he thought of it before? Of **course** the baka would show up there sooner or later to get his ramen fix. Even the owner was the same old man as all those years ago! Naruto was sure to be there. He had to be.

Sasuke felt kind of bad about abandoning his brother at the hospital, but he had to do this. There was certainly no other options for him. Going home and playing the good little drugged up patient for his parents wasn't going to happen. He knew this would be it, could feel it. He'd find Naruto tonight if it killed him.

////////

After yelling incomprehensibly at the hospital staff for not having someone on guard watching his _mentally ill, flight risk of a brother_ Itachi immediately jumped into his car and had Kakashi take some other guards to search the perimeter. Sasuke was on foot but the boy was deceptively smart and cunning. Itachi felt a sting of pride for the boy and his genius, it always took them quite a while to find him whenever he pulled his stunts. He'd never lost at hide and seek as children.

Itachi's mind was racing, trying to think of where Sasuke could have possibly gone to this time. Back downtown? It was possible, he didn't make it to his previous intended location so maybe he was trying to reach it now. Or maybe he went to the forested area again claiming to look for this "Valley of the End" place. The newscast flashed through his mind and he dialed Kakashi over the hands free phone in his car. "Where is Ichiraku ramen?" He asked and heard Kakashi make a bewildered noise on the other end. "Ichiraku? That's about 10 miles from here. Why on earth would Sasuke go there?" Itachi's grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles were white. "A feeling. Sasuke was watching the newscast about that place turning two hundred before I left and he seemed completely engrossed in it. I have no idea why, but before that he was agreeing to come home without a fight. I think he saw something, or someone that convinced him to visit the place. Gather some more men and meet me there. I bet he went by bus, but I doubt we'll be able to beat that. We'll just have to head him off the ramen shop." Itachi sighed at the beep alerting him to an incoming call. "My father is calling Kakashi. Meet me at the shop." Itachi took a deep breath before answering his father's call.

////////

He could see it just up ahead, the ramen shop. It looked different, certainly. It was a proper building now instead of a tent with a flap and some stools. He almost couldn't believe this place was still standing. it was strange to see a place he knew so well and yet not recognize it at all. He approached it slowly until he heard someone call his name from behind. Glancing back he broke into a desperate run, trying to outrace the bodyguards. From further down the street in front of him Sasuke could see his brother pushing his way through the crowd towards him. They were all too slow to stop him from flinging the door open and rushing into the building. Many of the patrons looked up at his hurried entrance but Sasuke was too busy scanning the area. He was looking, looking and he saw...

Him.

////////

Itachi cursed as he saw Sasuke whip into the shop only a few feet in front of him. He opened the door and hurried in just as Sasuke yelled out, "Naruto!" And started hurrying towards one of the patrons inside. Itachi could see him and he had to admit he looked a lot like the boy Sasuke had described to him; super blond hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin. However Itachi's mind started racing about how he would have to apologize to this random person his brother was accosting, the damage control as Sasuke reached out to him, grabbed for his shoulder.

And then the world stopped.

Or at least that's what it felt like. In reality the second Sasuke touched Naruto's shoulder the memories came flooding back in an unstoppable mass. His childhood as an Uchiha, his training, the death of his family, Akatsuki, _everything_ was back. He managed to seat himself at a booth before his knees collapsed and buried his face in his hands.

God.

It was real.

Everything Sasuke had told him was true.

Itachi was vaguely aware of his surroundings, the hushed murmurings as others around him seemed to have fallen to the same fate. Silence rang fast once a voice called out, "Six years."

Itachi looked up and saw his brother on the ground, arms wrapped around Naruto tightly who returning the embrace with equal fervor. "I've been coming here every day for six years waiting for you. The memories, the past. All of it driving me insane, waiting for you to find me, to affirm that I hadn't lost myself. That it was real." Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke with tears shining in his eyes. "What took you so long bastard?" Sasuke shook his head and buried his head in Naruto's neck, sobbing silently.

At the moment neither boy cared about the mass confusion taking over their city. Memories of a past life, a past war overcoming people and bringing their daily lives to a grinding halt. How halfway across the world Killer B was bursting into his brother's office screaming about tailed beasts and having to track down Naruto. Of the Uchiha parents sitting side by side evaluating the mistakes they'd managed to make once again despite having a second chance. They didn't think about the mayor sobbing in her office at the remembered pain of losing her younger brother who was safely sleeping in his own house, fully grown and living. Or of Naruto's companions, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji reuniting with Ino, Neji, and Hinata who were also in the ramen shop. They only new a few things.

They weren't crazy.

They weren't alone.

Things would be fine.


	21. U is for Under.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relinquishing control for someone like Sasuke is nearly impossible. Not with Naruto though.

U is for Under.

Warnings: Sex. Lots of sex. All the sex.

Ok, not all of it.

 

Sasuke was absolutely one hundred percent certain this would go horribly wrong.

Here he was lying on the bed he shared with Naruto, shirtless, pants-less, with his hands tied to the bed posts in soft, leather restraints waiting. Silently waiting as his boyfriend finished up in the bathroom whatever it was he was doing. The only thing running through Sasuke's mind was how this was the worst idea Naruto had ever thought of and he was ready to be done with it before it even began. Sasuke jumped a bit as Naruto entered the room wearing only a pair of boxers and he stopped at the doorway to the bathroom and stood there. Watching. It was an intense stare and Sasuke fought the urge to squirm under it. An Uchiha doesn't squirm.

"You look...nice." Naruto snickered and Sasuke scowled at him. "Let's get this over with dobe." Sasuke huffed and Naruto shrugged before making his way over to the bed. He climbed on and swung one leg over Sasuke's body so he was straddling him, slotting their pelvises together but not doing anything. Yet. "Just say the word at any time and we'll stop. But I want you to promise me you'll at least give it a try. I tried that thing with the blindfold for you." Naruto whispered, leaning over to stare directly into Sasuke's face. Sasuke felt Naruto's fingers trailing gently up his arms to touch the ends of the cuffs before passing them and pressing their fingertips together. "Promise?" Naruto asked and Sasuke gulped before nodding. "Promise." Naruto leaned back a bit and smiled at his boyfriend. "Good. Giving up control for a bit might be good for you." Naruto laughed as Sasuke bucked his hips in retaliation before he stroked both his hands up Sasuke's chest firmly. He began rocking his hips a bit, not much but just enough to tease with the barely there friction. Sasuke leaned his head back and sighed, eyes fluttering closed as Naruto started leaving small kisses on the sides of his neck. He grunted at the feel of teeth biting down, not hard but enough to sting a bit. Naruto flicked his tongue against the bite and Sasuke could feel his smirk against his skin as he started sucking on the area.

Naruto moved his head down a bit, one hand moving up to tweak a nipple while the other went behind Sasuke's back to lift him a bit as he latched on to the nipple his hand wasn't pulling on. Sasuke shivered and bit his lip to keep the load moan in but Naruto bit down _hard_ and glared up at him. "Stop that." He hissed and Sasuke stopped holding back the noises fighting their way out of him when Naruto started nursing the bite mark. He switched back and forth between the two sensitive nubs for a bit, all the while his hips moving tortuously slow. Finally Naruto scooted down until his head was level with Sasuke's navel, dipping his tongue down into Sasuke's belly button before taking to elastic band of Sasuke's boxers, lifting them teasingly before snapping the band back onto his skin lightly. Sasuke lifted his hips a bit silently urging Naruto to get on with it but was ignored by the blond headed man. Sasuke felt Naruto dip his head down and moaned loudly as Naruto started nosing on him through his straining boxers. Naruto found the head of his cock and started mouthing at it before taking the head, cloth and all, in his mouth and sucking hard, cheeks hollowing form the pressure. Sasuke's back was straining as he arched, hands clenching into fists as Naruto lavished his covered cock with attention. After a few minutes of this torture Naruto finally took mercy on his boyfriend and pulled his boxers down slowly to his knees, exposing the large, red member to the cold air in the room. Sasuke shivered but didn't have much time to think of anything else before Naruto wrapped his lips around him and sucked him down to the root. One thing Naruto excelled at, Sasuke had to admit, was sucking cock. His tongue, lips, throat, _everything_ he did was perfect. Naruto smiled up at him while bobbing head before taking him all the way in again and holding him in his throat, swallowing to constrict his throat muscles.

Finally Naruto moved to sit up and took Sasuke's boxers off completely, his own following not long after. Crawling back up his body Sasuke eagerly leaned forward to kiss Naruto again, one of the man's hands stroking his face gently while the other was behind Naruto, grasping Sasuke. Naruto sat up leaned back on his free hand, sinking down on Sasuke's cock slowly, breath stuttering as he threw his head back, face bright red. Sasuke groaned loudly as he realized what Naruto had been doing in the bathroom so long. He had been preparing himself and just the image of Naruto sticking three wet fingers in himself imagining Sasuke's cock in him instead was almost enough to bring this night to an embarrassingly quick end. Once he managed to seat himself completely on Sasuke Naruto stayed still for a bit, getting used to the feeling. He was rubbing his hands across his chest, tweaking his nipples and _oh_ how Sasuke wished he was able to touch Naruto. To grasp that leaking red member on his stomach and stroke Naruto until cum shot across his chest and then gather it up and feed it to Naruto, feel his tongue curl around his fingers. To yank on that pretty blond hair for a better handhold as he pounded him into the mattress, Naruto completely helpless to do anything except _take it_ with vigorous joy, hands grasping at the sheets as he screamed Sasuke's name. Tonight, however, was Naruto's night. And Naruto was the one running this show.

And it was a damn good one.

Naruto finally, _finally_ started moving it was just small lifts up, barely moving off Sasuke before going back down. His hands were on Sasuke's stomach helping him to move up and down and Sasuke loved the feeling of Naruto's hands on him. His face was bright red, eyes closed and mouth hanging open slightly with tiny gasps escaping from his lips. He started moving faster and Sasuke moved his hips when he could to meet the thrusts, causing Naruto to groan and move faster, bringing himself down faster and harder. Now he was riding Sasuke in earnest and both men were gasping and moaning uncontrollably, Naruto's movements growing somewhat uncontrollable. There was a loud smacking noise every time Naruto brought himself back down only adding to the moment and Naruto was calling out Sasuke's name faster and faster now and Sasuke was straining against the cuffs. "Sasuke, Sasuke! Gonna cum, gonna...oh. Sasuke!" Naruto ground himself down on Sasuke's and clenched down _hard_ cum spattering Sasuke's chest, reaching up past his nipples almost to his neck. Naruto squirmed, riding out the rest of his orgasm before throwing himself off Sasuke. Sasuke didn't have to wait long before Naruto's mouth was back on him and sucking with a passion Sasuke didn't know he had. Sasuke grunted and thrust his hips up into the warm, wet hole and felt his toes curling and back arching. "Naruto!" Was the only warning given before Sasuke was coming and Naruto, _god Naruto_ he was swallowing it all down, not allowing a drop to escape. He kept sucking and sucking until Sasuke his hips away a bit, oversensitive. Naruto came off his cock with one last swallow and then started licking the cum from Sasuke's body, giving him the insane thought that he might be able to cum again just from the sight of Naruto eating his own sperm. 

Naruto sighed when he was finished and undid one of Sasuke's wrists from the restraints and gently massaged it, kissing the previously covered skin gently, sucking on Sasuke's fingers sensuously before doing the same to the other hand. Once he was completely free and Naruto was done with his hands Sasuke sat up and nosed along Naruto's neck kissing the skin lovingly while Naruto giggled. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Naruto asked and Sasuke chuckled. 

"Not at all."


	22. V is for Visage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura knew the truth now and there was no going back. She would avenge Naruto's death at the hands of his best friend. And then she would see to the eradication of ghouls world-wide. It was her duty as a CCG Dove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOKYO GHOUL CROSSOVER!

V is for Visage.

Warnings: Cannibalism mentions, character death.

When she was in elementary school Sakura had met two amazing boys in her class. One was pale with the blackest hair she'd ever seen and a surly attitude. He was aloof and cold but eventually he begrudgingly accepted the friendship he was being offered. The other was a sunny blond with bright blue eyes. His entire personality was like a giant ray of sunshine and beat down on the other boy when he became too brooding and dragged him into happiness again so many times that Sakura couldn't imagine why he would continue to even fight against his own joy. Sasuke and Naruto were their names and they became closer than anyone could have guessed. They were so opposite and really there should have been nothing there, what with Naruto's cheerful outlook, Sasuke's sullen attitude and Sakura's own stubbornness they should have been a volatile cocktail. Something about it worked though and they stayed together through elementary school, then middle school and then high school. It was around their second year that Sakura began to notice something was...different with Naruto and Sasuke. There was a tension that was slowly but surely building and Sakura was no idiot. She had a crush on Sasuke for years now; she recognized the look Naruto would sometimes get on his face. And an ugly, horrible jealousy would grip her from time to time because she _knew_ that Sasuke felt the same no matter how he tried to push the other away and she couldn't help but feel it was unfair that she was destined to be just a third wheel to their relationship.

And then everything abruptly came to an end their last year of high school when RC scan gates were installed at all school doors. Then Sasuke stopped coming to school.

Sakura refused to believe it. Sasuke Uchiha a ghoul? The same Sasuke who spoke of becoming a ghoul investigator, of exterminating ghouls and purging the world of their filth? Impossible. Sakura had pleaded with Naruto to get in contact with Sasuke, he refused to return any of her calls, wasn't answering his messages, was absolutely cutting them out. She knew if anyone could get through to Sasuke it was Naruto as hard as it was for her to accept that. Naruto had agreed and promised to visit Sasuke's residence right after school the day she asked.

That was October 19th, 2014. The current date was June 20th, 2017 and she hadn't seen Sasuke or Naruto since. Naruto was officially declared missing two years ago after his school bag and blood-splattered phone were found at the destroyed Uchiha residence. There was evidence of a great struggle and appearance of the use of kagune at the site was rampant. There were also a multitude of dead ghouls scattered around the entire compound, determined to be members of the Uchiha family. While still considered missing, it was generally that Naruto was either long dead or being kept as a food source for ghouls somewhere, possibly for Sasuke himself. Sakura didn't want to believe that Sasuke could bring himself to kill Naruto but...she also for the longest time bring herself to believe Sasuke was a ghoul. It wasn't until she saw the evidence herself that she had no choice. Holding Naruto's belongings in her hands (he'd had no family, no one to pick up what remained of his life in such a tiny bag at a police station, she had to do it, she couldn't just let what remained of the boy lie there forever) that she felt the all-encompassing _rage_ the undeniable _hatred_ she felt for Sasuke in that moment was far greater than any affection she might have held for him at any point of her life. To deprive that world of such a beautiful person, who had the potential to change the world for the better was unforgivable. And while she had always held fear and disgust of ghouls for what they were, what they did it was in that moment upon realizing her friend was never returning and that she was partially to blame that Sakura knew she would never find peace until Every. Last. Ghoul. Was wiped from the planet.

Right out of high school with top grades of her graduating class Sakura had gone against her parent's wishes and joined the CCG. From there she had slowly but surely crawled her way to the top and became a special class Dove with her own team. Her latest kill had brought her the strongest quinque yet, taken from an S+ ghoul called Slug. Slug had been a horrendously strong but slow ghoul with a poisonous kagune that she used to disable and quickly dispatch her opponents. Sakura had nearly lost her life after the ghoul managed to nick her right side, causing it to fall limp and numb. If not for her team helping her scrape by she would surely have died on the spot. While the quinque was great, Sakura was almost certain the damned ghoul had cursed her before her death. Before, Sakura had been moderately lucky at the lottery, even managing to hit big every now and again. Since gaining Slug though, her luck was so abysmal that she hadn't even tried to purchase a lottery ticket or gamble at all in over a month.

Currently her team had received a special assignment from the higher ups: investigate the Akatsuki, a large organized group of ghoul and discover their objective and targets. With her team Sakura was certain they'd have results in no time. Ino Yamanaka as her intelligence connoisseur (even while they were in high school so in Sakura's opinion this was a perfect job for her) who gathered local intelligence and put them in comprehensive reports. Kiba Inazuka with his horse of a dog Akamaru, specially bred to sniff out and hunt down ghouls. Choji Akimichi their resident scientist and creator of the highly useful blood bomb, a bomb of exploding human blood (willfully donated of course from Sakura's own team) that drew out weaker willed ghouls. And finally Rock Lee, a hand to hand specialist who put them through their paces to keep them in peak physical condition. With Sakura as their leader they were one of the top investigative teams, second only to Kakashi's veteran team. This request would make or break them in the eyes of the company. To succeed would see them shot to the top of the pyramid and bring in more requests and monetary gain. To fail would see them all demoted, or worse killed at the hands of Akatsuki after being found out.

Sakura was on her way home on the evening train and as she sat, exhaustion began crawling up her back. She sighed and closed her eyes for just a minute, rolling her stiff neck on her shoulders to work out the kinks. There was a rumor that an SSS class ghoul named Raven was with Akatsuki. Sakura knew who he was, but she knew the man by a different name. As soon as she'd seen the picture, even if half his face was covered by a ghoul mask she recognized him from her childhood. Itachi Uchiha. And where Itachi was Sasuke was sure to be close behind, she was sure of it. And if a small part of her hope beyond hope that Naruto could be found with them...well could she really be blamed? As her stop approached Sakura stood and grabbed onto the railing to keep her balance when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She thought nothing of it, the train was breaking and someone was probably just trying to gain their footing. As the doors opened however, she felt hot breath on her ear as the person leaned in. And then she heard it, a voice from her past that had once been a friend and love interest, whispering in her ear, "Leave Akatsuki be Sakura." She whipped around but saw no one. She must have appeared wild as she called out to the other passengers, "Which way did he go? The man standing behind me, where did he go?" They looked at one another and shook their heads, seemingly uneased by her reactions. Sakura whipped out her badge stating, "I'm a special class ghoul investigator. The man who was standing behind me was an SS class ghoul and must be found immediately! Did anyone see _anything?!"_ She searched and interrogated all passengers still on the train while calling her team and requesting immediate lock down of the previous stop around her house. After 3 hours of relentless searching nothing was found. Even camera footage showed nothing and no one matching Sasuke's profile.

To be safe Ino insisted Sakura stay at her place for a while. The ghoul had been much too close to her residence for comfort so Sakura accepted the offer gratefully for a month. After no other instances happened she moved back in to her one room flat and started cracking down on the case even harder. She was certain now that Sasuke was with Akatsuki, but something bothered her. Sasuke hadn't shown his face in years, not even a tiny hint of his whereabouts. It was assumed he had fled the country, or perished somewhere unknown, though obviosuly that was out of the water now. So why now? And why would he contact Sakura, a high class Dove only to whisper a single sentence in her ear to leave Akatsuki alone. Was it because he didn't want to fight? To possibly have to kill someone he once considered a friend? Sakura didn't believe that. She knew better than most that ghouls were soulless, heartless monsters who felt nothing but hunger for human flesh. They may possess a semblance of human intelligence but deep down they were beasts, slaves to their own basic instincts. To treat a ghoul as a human, with human emotions could be a fatal mistake. Sakura had learned that on her first mission, a young female ghoul around her age who had appeared blind, with white eyes and long black hair. She had pleaded for her life and Sakura had felt a moment of pity for the thing and wanted to capture it instead of kill. It had almost been her final decision as another ghoul, with such similar features it had to of been family if even a brother of hers, attacked her from behind, nearly breaking her back. Sakura's mentor Kakashi slaughtered the two and gave Sakura a sound reprimand, "They are not human. To treat them as human is worst thing you could do. But I was certain you had already learned from that mistake in high school. Apparently I was wrong." It had stung not only her pride but her heart as well, making her think of Naruto and aching for his joyful personality. She never made that mistake again.

After working for three months straight without a break Sakura's team had managed to convince her to go out for drinks and take a breather for her own mental health. She even offered to pay since she had recently bought a lottery ticket for the first time in a long while and managed to win quite a hefty sum for herself (she guessed the curse had worn of or she had simply had terrible luck for a bit) and wanted to treat her team. So they went and had fun, no one getting truly drunk just a bit buzzed since they _did_ have work the next day. As they were leaving all five of them failed to notice someone following them. And since Akamaru had to be left at home due to the bar's strict 'no pets' policy there was no warning as they turned a corner and were suddenly bombarded. Being prepared at all times was a CCG requirement so they had their quinque on hand but it was still a shock. As they struggled to get their weapons on hand Ino was suddenly and violently lifted from the ground and slammed down with incredible force. It was clear she was dead and Sakura screamed in rage and pain at the death of a long time friend. Her quinque burst forward but it was too late. She was backed into a bad situation with what was left of her team and they quickly had their quinques ripped from them. It was clear they were going to die. Sakura was just glad they would die together if they had to go. Her eyes closed and she accepted her fate gracefully as ghouls descended on them, ready for the pain and torture that would surely come before her death. She heard a the sound of something lightly landing in front of her and then angry hisses and growls from all around. Confused, she opened her eyes and looked up at the person in front of her. She was dead. There was no other explanation. Obviously she had been killed fairly quickly, because the man in front of her had the brightest shade of blond hair that she had only ever seen on one other and he was gone as well. Not only that he was wearing a ghoul mask and her friend wasn't a ghoul she knew for certain. So she must have died.

The man reached up and removed the ghoul mask on the lower half of his face, still facing mostly away from her. "Protect the humans." His voice was a little deeper, the tone colder but it was undoubtedly him. It was Naruto Uzumaki in front of her. And he had a kagune and one red eye, giving directives to the group of ghouls encasing them in a protective barrier.

"Protect the humans."

***

If Naruto had never gone to the Uchiha complex that night he probably could have continued on his path as a normal human. He could have become a ghoul investigator, started a family, had everything he'd dreamed of as a kid.

He would have lost Sasuke though. And that was unacceptable.

Naruto really had rotten luck. He would have gone to the compound anyone because he had to tell Sasuke the truth. He'd known Sasuke and his family were ghouls for a long time now and it didn't bother him. Honestly, did Sasuke think him stupid? They had been friends for over a decade, of course he knew. That night happened to be the night Sasuke's older brother purged his family of everyone except himself and Sasuke. He likely would have killed Sasuke as well but Naruto had jumped in front of the kagune at the last second. It was a miracle he was even alive honestly, and if not for a brilliant ghoul doctor he would be. But his life would never go back to the way it was before, he could never be human again. Now he was some hellish cross-species of human and ghoul, a freak no matter what Sasuke told him. Oh and poor Sasuke. His family murdered, his status as a ghoul revealed, and his best friend mutilated right before him. He didn't handle it well at first. He pushed Naruto away and wanted nothing to do with him until Naruto himself broke down and pleaded Sasuke not to leave him, he was all he had left. They worked together now to take down Itachi and the Akatsuki, a group of malicious ghouls who killed anything and anyone in their way to power. As they spent more time underground and hiding, Sasuke finally gave in and admitted that he had stronger feelings for Naruto that just friendship to which Naruto basically said, "No shit." It wasn't how he would of wanted their relationship to start but all that mattered was that they were happy. The only regret Naruto had was Sakura. He was proud of her for following her dreams (even if that dream could very likely end in his slaughter) but he knew she was in pain. And when they heard she was placed as head investigator of the Akatsuki case that it was time to come out of hiding. They had been living with three ghoul siblings, biding their time until they could show themselves to Sakura again, give her piece of mind and possibly show her a ghouls true worth. That they had feelings, emotions, families and just wanted to live in peace for most of them. That ghouls and humans could coexist with a little effort.

Naruto was grateful that their friend Shikimaru had suggested they keep tabs on Sakura and her team in case Akatsuki tried taking them out. And of course it was the perfect opportunity when the entire group went out for drinks. They were too late to save Ino (even though they'd never been close Naruto felt a twinge of sadness for the blond woman's death) but managed to stop the murder of the other Doves. They were defenseless as is and would have surely perished if not for them. Sakura was obviously dumbfounded at his appearance as he ordered his friends to protect the Doves before activating his own unique kagune. Nine, red black tails burst from his back, fairly reminiscent of a fox which earned him the name Kyuubi among the scant few investigators to ever lay eyes on him. Normally he wore a hood and a green contact to disguise himself but not now. He wanted Sakura to know he was alive and well before her very eyes. Naruto drew his focus away from the girl he grew up with and narrowed in on an Akatsuki member named Deidara. He could hear Sakura screaming his name but ignored her to keep from losing his head. He was confidant the other ghouls he brought could shield the humans without problem. Next to him he caught glimpses of Sasuke, known as Susanoo to the investigators, locked in a vicious battle with Akatsuki member Hidan, holding his own against the formidable foe easily. Naruto dispatched of his foe at the same time Sasuke won his fight and both turned to their attention to a solitary figure silently watching the battle below them from atop a building: Itachi. The boys exchanged a glance and joined together, falling into a pairs fighting stance easily and fluidly, as though they were born to fight together. It was true that Sasuke and Naruto had incredibly compatible kagune, as well as Naruto and Gaara, one of the siblings they had been hiding with. While Naruto seemed to be able to compliment just about anyone's fighting abilities, he was strongest when fighting with one of the two boys at his side. And Naruto was _strong,_ incredibly so. No one could have predicted how well Naruto would take to being a ghoul so quickly and efficiently. He didn't even balk at the idea of eating ghouls to gain more power if he thought it would help him survive.

The two men jumped and attacked Itachi head-on, their attack being deftly avoided and returned by Itachi's own Kagune. As the fight quickly grew vicious Naruto became distracted by the sound of commotion below and looked back long enough to see that Sakura had somehow regained her quinque. She was now making her way towards their fight, determination in her eyes, though what that determination would lead to Naruto was uncertain. As she managed to reach close enough to within arm's reach she snarled out, "MOVE!" To Naruto and Sasuke while releasing her quinque at the same moment. Both boys managed to barely jump out of range of the poisonous arms (Naruto recognized that kagune and wanted to weep in realization that his friend had killed someone he'd grown so close to.) Itachi was not as lucky and was struck in the stomach, one of the arms protruding out the other side of his back. He fell limp, paralyzed but not dead yet. Sasuke made a move towards his brother but Sakura turned towards him threateningly and screamed, "Stay where you are! You are all under arrest by order of the CCG!" She kept glancing at Naruto to make sure he stayed still. What was left of Akatsuki had fled, having become greatly outnumbered and overpowered. That left only the ghouls with Naruto and Sasuke and the remaining Doves who were still defenseless. They eyed the ghouls wearily but could do nothing to defend themselves should they attack. Sakura again made a threatening move towards Sasuke and Naruto jumped between them.

"Sakura STOP!"

The woman froze, breathing heavy and eyes wild. Tears were welling up in those familiar green eyes but Naruto could see they were tears of anger and despair, not happiness that he friends were living in front of her. "Retreat." Naruto ordered and the other ghouls wasted no time in fading away into the shadows, confident in Naruto and Sasuke's abilities to save themselves. The other Doves started to move forward but Sakura called out, "STAY BACK!" And they froze in place. No one moved. No one made a sound except for the rain that had started softly falling after Itachi was paralyzed. "Sakura...don't." Naruto pleaded and Sakura shifted onto her heels, visibly shuddering at Naruto's pleading voice. "You're coming back with me. You'll be taken in for questioning and then the CCG will decide what happens to you from there." Sakura stated and Sasuke scoffed. "We'll be killed. I won't let those monsters get their hands on Naruto. Why are you even doing this?" Sakura shook her head once harshly, her wet hair sticking to her face from the rain. "It's my job. I'm a Dove and you're ghouls. This is how it is, this is what happens to monsters who feed on human beings." It was said with such conviction and disgust that Naruto was able to tell right away that there was no going back. Sakura would never accept who they were, _what_ they were. Their friendship was over, crushed the moment those damned RC scans were placed into their school. Sasuke must have noticed as well for he sighed and placed a hand on Naruto's lower back. "We can't argue with her Naruto. That ship has sailed a long time ago. We just have to move on." He whispered and nuzzled his nose into the space behind Naruto's ear. Naruto leaned his head back a bit and choked back tears. It was the end of his human life entirely, his last connection to the human world quickly and horribly severed.

It hurt more than anything he'd ever felt.

"Don't move!" Sakura cried again but it was too late. With a speed humans couldn't dream of matching the two ghouls jumped back and away, retreating and leaving behind their once long time friend. All they could do was move in the shadows now and hope someone more agreeable comes along to hope for a future they all wanted to achieve. As they left Sakura had a clear shot. She could have killed them easily and everyone knew it but...

She couldn't **do it.**

She dropped her quinque and feel to her knees, wailing out her sorrow and pain, screaming at the appalling feelings of love and affection she still held for the two monsters from her past. She clawed at her own hair in anger and revulsion at herself for being unable to kill either of them. She heard a small scuffling noise and looked over to see Itachi, still mostly paralyzed. They had left him behind in their escape. Choji approached the woman and stated, "We should take the ghoul back for questioning." Sakura was silent, still on her knees before she finally looked up at Choji. The man recoiled at the madness he saw there and fought the urge to cower. "Questioning? No. This one dies here and now." She mumbled before advancing with her quinque. The other Doves watched silently as their leader soundlessly butchered the ghoul, taking out all her suffering on him since her actually targets had vanished. In the end she stood in the rain, face upturned and laughed hysterically at her own weakness. How foolish of her. Didn't Kakashi try to warn her all those years ago? Ghouls were not humans. They didn't deserve life, mercy, nothing. All they deserved was death. And, next time she saw them, and she knew they would meet again without a doubt, Sakura would personally dispatch Naruto and Sasuke. It was the least she could do for her old friends.


End file.
